CINTA?
by el Cierto
Summary: CHAPTER 6: Sebuah Epilog... Absolutely Gaara - Ino
1. Chapter 1

Disklaimer : Do u think I still want to do this stuff if I own Naruto? Hmmm…

GENRE : Romance (?)

Summary : what is something beneath your consciousness....?

WARNING : OOC, Gaje, Abal, yeach u've been warned

A/N : _Pertama publish ff Only You yang berpairing Gaa-Ino, aku ga ada referensi apapun mengenai pairing ini. Dan berikutnya aku baru tahu, kalo ff pairing Gaa-Ino yang kubuat itu adalah ff pertama di fandom NarutoIndonesia yang berpairing Gaa-Ino! WAW! I'm surprised! Kok ga ada yang bikin pairing ini, padahal… di fandom English, lumayan bejibun loh… and some of them are really..really… really sweeeeeeeeeeet! *lebay* Yosh! I luv Gaa-Ino pairing then… hehehehe…_

Dan saya warning juga bahwa semua ini adalah fanfic, banyak hal yang nggak sesuai dengan versi canon-nya, so I beg whoever read it to understand …

^^..thanks..^^

^^ = = E N J O Y = = ^^

**CHAPTER 1**

Ino menyandarkan tubuhnya dengan napas terengah dan tubuh sedikit gemetar di pintu kamarnya begitu ia menutupnya. Perlahan tubuhnya merosot ke lantai, senyumnya mengembang dan air bening perlahan mengalir dari kedua matanya yang sewarna batu safir.

"Ini nyata! Gaara baru saja melamarku menjadi istrinya!" gumam Ino sambil mengusap air mata bahagia yang mengalir di pipinya. Ia benar-benar sedang sangat bahagia sampai agak terguncang.

Apa yang baru saja dialaminya memang sangat mendebarkan, sangat tak disangka-sangka olehnya sampai-sampai ia sendiri sulit untuk mempercayainya. Tak hanya itu, ia juga heran pada dirinya sendiri bagaimana dengan begitu cepat ia langsung menerima permintaan Gaara. Menjadi istri seorang Kazekage! Tak pernah terlintas dalam mimpinya yang paling liar sekalipun, kalau seorang Ino Yamanaka akan menikah dengan sang pemimpin desa Suna, Sabaku no Gaara.

Tetapi kebahagiaan Ino mendadak memudar ketika ia mengingat tentang posisinya. Ia yang berasal dari Konoha, bagaimana mungkin dengan mudahnya menerima Gaara dari Suna. Yang bahkan secara pribadi belum ia kenal dekat meskipun ia sudah tinggal beberapa bulan di Suna, tapi itu tak cukup membuatnya mengenak sosok Gaara yang dingin dan tertutup.

Mendadak, atau mungkin kali ini akal Ino baru saja bekerja dengan normal, ia mengingat kembali setiap perkataan Gaara di ruang makan beberapa saat sebelumnya…

……………

"_Apa kau akan tetap kembali ke Konoha?"_

……

"_Karena sebenarnya aku ingin kau berada di Suna selamanya, Ino Yamanaka." _

……

"_Aku ingin kau menjadi istriku.."_

………_.._

"_Yang aku inginkan hanya engkau saja, Ino."_

…………_.._

"_Kalau begitu, cukup pikirkan aku saja. __Bahwa kau memiliki hati dan perasaanku, Ino."_

………………………………………

Ino menghela napas panjang sementara matanya memejam. Terbayang dengan jelas ekspresi Gaara saat mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Memang tak bisa dibilang seekspresif Naruto atau Kiba sih, tapi setidaknya wajah Kazekage muda itu tak sedatar biasanya. Tetapi, apa itu yang membuatnya langsung mengiyakan saja semua perkataan Gaara? Ino tak mengerti.

Di usianya yang 23 tahun, Ino tahu ia memang sudah waktunya menikah. Tetapi tetap saja masih aneh jika ternyata orang yang menjadi pendampingnya adalah seorang pria seperti Gaara. Tipikal yang bukan idamannya.

Perlahan Ino bangkit dari duduknya di lantai dan melangkah menuju balkon kamarnya. Berharap dengan merasakan hembusan angin malam benaknya akan terasa segar dan tak terlalu terhimpit oleh keputusan besar yang baru saja dibuatnya.

_Bagaimana mungkin kau langsung mengiyakan perkataannya, sementara kau baru saja mengenalnya? Apa nanti yang akan dikatakan Ayahmu? Apa dia akan mengizinkanmu meninggalkannya? Lalu siapa yang menemani Ayahmu jika kau tinggal di Suna selamanya? Uh! Dasar tolol sekali kau, Ino!_ Teriak _inner_ Ino, membuat Ino terpaku sementara angin malam yang dingin memainkan ujung-ujung rambutnya yang pirang. Gadis itu tampak _shock_. Sepertinya ia baru sadar betapa besar arti keputusan yang baru saja dibuatnya. Sebuah keputusan besar yang dibuat tanpa pikir panjang secara sepihak. Sepertinya ia terlalu terjerat pesona seorang Sabaku no Gaara hingga kewarasannya lenyap entah kemana.

Sekali lagi Ino menghembuskan napas panjang. Seolah ingin melepaskan semua beban yang mendadak memberati hati dan benaknya.

Sementara itu, di kamarnya yang terletak di sebelah kiri kamar Ino, Gaara pun belum memejamkan matanya. Meski sekarang ia tak lagi menderita insomnia, tetapi malam itu ia memang tak bisa tidur. Karena ada sesuatu yang sangat mengganjal pikirannya. Dan itu adalah mengenai perkataannya beberapa saat sebelumnya kepada Ino Yamanaka. Bagaimana ia meminta Ino untuk tinggal di Suna untuk menjadi istrinya. Gaara menarik napas lalu menghembuskannya perlahan.

Gaara tidak tahu apa yang telah dilakukannya tadi benar atau salah. Walau ia tahu semua itu ia lakukan karena kepentingan desa, tetapi entah kenapa ia merasa bersalah pada Ino karena membohonginya.

Bagaimana jika Ino tahu kalau ia melamar Ino semata karena perintah Dewan Tua, para sesepuh petinggi Suna yang menginginkan aliansi dengan Konoha semakin kuat. Bagaimana kalau Ino tahu, Gaara tidak merasakan apapun padanya? Bagaimana kalau Ino tahu semua perkataannya tadi hanya sandiwara untuk memuluskan tujuan desanya?

Gaara belum begitu mengenal Ino, tetapi ia tahu kalau seorang Ino Yamanaka adalah orang yang sangat mengagumi cinta dan hubungan yang berlandaskan cinta. Dan gadis itu tidak akan mnerima pernikahan ini jika ia tahu alasan sebenarnya.

Sekali lagi Gaara mendesah. Mengapa ia harus memerdulikan perasaaan Ino? Bukankah desanya adalah lebih dari apapun baginya? Jadi, jika semua berjalan lancar, kenapa harus dibuat susah?

Dengan pikiran itu, Gaara pun mencoba memejamkan matanya. Dan perlahan ia tertidur.

Keesokan paginya ketika Gaara turun dari kamarnya, ia mencium aroma _pancake_ yang harum. Dan ia segera tahu siapa yang membuat makanan pagi itu meskipun ia belum sampai di dapur. Pastilah Ino. Karena Temari belum pulang dari Konoha, dan lagi Gaara tahu benar kalau Temari tak pernah membuat _pancake _yang harum seperti yang ia baui sekarang.

Benar saja, ketika langkah Gaara sampai di ambang dapur, ia langsung melihat gadis berambut pirang itu tengah sibuk menggoreng _pancake_ di atas pan anti lengket. Sepertinya Ino membuatnya sendiri dan tidak menggunakan _pancake_ beku sebagaimana yang dilakukan Temari biasanya.

Seulas senyum tipis terkembang di bibir tipis Gaara melihat bagaimana Ino tampak begitu tekun dengan pekerjaannya. _Ia akan menjadi seorang istri yang baik_. Gaara tersentak oleh pikiran yang tiba-tiba melintas di benaknya itu. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Oh… Gaara. Rupanya kau sudah bangun ya. Ayo duduklah, _pancakenya _sudah matang lho," ucap Ino agak kaget begitu ia berbalik dan melihat Gaara tampak berdiri kaku.

Gaara mengangguk. Sedikit gugup. WHAT? Yang benar saja, masa seorang Kazekage gugup sih? Apa kata dunia nanti kalau Gaara mengaku gugup?

"Aku mencoba membuat _sesame egg pancake_. Lebih tebal, tapi teksturnya lebih lembut dengan _leek _dan wijen lebih banyak. Kuharap kau menyukainya," ujar Ino dengan ceria.

Gaara mengangguk, mengembangkan senyum tipisnya.

"Terima kasih," ucap Gaara agak kaku. Apa yang terjadi sebelumnya antara ia dan Ino cukup membuatnya canggung.

Ino tersenyum. Ia mengerti sikap Gaara yang kembali kaku. Ia sendiri sebenarnya juga gugup. Bedanya, ia justru akan jadi banyak bicara kalu sedang gugup.

Akhirnya keduanya pun makan dalam kediaman yang aneh. Setidaknya Gaara menghabiskan sarapannya. Itu membuat Ino sedikit senang.

"Apakah hari ini kau akan pulang malam juga, Gaara?" tanya Ino sambil memberesi piring dan gelas.

Gaara menatap Ino sejenak.

"Ya, begitulah. Ada apa?"

"Oh.. tidak. Hanya ingin tahu saja, karena hari ini aku libur dari SMC. Kupikir kita.. kita…" Ino kesulitan melanjutkan kata-katanya. Yang ada malah pipinya bersemu merah. _Yosh! Yang benar saja searang Ino Yamanaka bersemu merah? Hinata kali!_

"Maaf aku tak bisa Ino, mungkin lain kali. Aku berangkat dulu." Selesai berkata demikian Gaara bergegas meninggalkan Ino yang termangu.

Ino menjitak kepalanya sendiri. Tak habis pikir akan kebodohan yang baru saja dibuatnya.

_Bodoh kau Ino!_ Maki _inner _Ino.

"Maafkan aku Ino," gumam Gaara sebelum ia meninggalkan rumahnya untuk berangkat menuju kantornya. Dalam perjalanan ia terus memikirkan rencana pernikahan yang tak diinginkannya itu. Ia tidak sedang menyukai siapapun sehingga ia tidak menyukai pernikahan itu. Tidak. Justru karena Gaara tak merasakan apapun itulah, maka sangat berat baginya untuk bersandiwara seolah-olah ia menyukai Ino.

Menjelang siang, Ino memutuskan untuk membuatkan makan siang untuk Gaara. Ia kini sudah cukup mengerti selera Gaara. Dan karena itu ia ingin membuatkan makan siang yang istimewa untuk _calon suami_nya itu. Ino terkikik sendiri ketika ia menyebut Gaara sebagai calon suaminya. Ia bertekad untuk mengubah kekakuan Gaara padanya. _Semangat Ino! _Teriak _inner_-nya kali mendukung.

Tak perlu waktu lama bagi Ino untuk menyiapkan bekal makan siang untuk Gaara. Begitu selesai dimasukkan kotak makanan, ia pun merapikan dirinya lalu bergegas berangkat menuju kantor Kazekage, tempat Gaara bekerja.

Penjaga kantor Kazekage yang sudah cukup mengenal Ino, membuat Ino bisa memasuki gedung kantor Kazekage dengan mudah.

Ino pun menyusuri koridor panjang menuju ruang Kazekage dengan langkah ringan. Di tangan kanannya terjinjing satu kotak bento yang besar yang terdiri dari kotak-kotak kecil di dalamnya yang berisi menu makan siang untuk Gaara.

Suasana di sekitar koridor cukup sepi. Sepertinya semua staff Kazekage telah pergi ke kantin untuk makan siang. Ino mempercepat langkahnya. Ia tak ingin Gaara sampai di kantin sebelum ia datang atau makan siang yang sudah dibuatnya dengan menu istimewa itu akan sia-sia.

Akhirnya Ino sampai di depan pintu ruangan Kazekage. Ia sudah hampir mengetuk pintu kayu yang besar itu andai saja ia tak mendengar suara-suara yang terdengar jelas berasal dari dalam ruang Kazekage.

Ino membeku di tempatnya berdiri. Tanpa disadari kotak _bento _yang dipegangnya pun terjatuh. Ino tak menunggu sampai pintu itu terbuka, ia segera berlari kencang meninggalkan kantor Kazekage sementara air matanya mengalir deras membasahi pipinya. Setiap orang yang dilewatinya menatapnya aneh, namun Ino tak perduli. Satu hal yang harus ia lakukan adalah ia harus meninggalkan Suna secepatnya.

Dan beberapa saat kemudian Ino sudah selesai mengepak barangnya dan bersiap meninggalkan Suna. Matanya sudah tak lagi mengucurkan air mata namun hatinya masih tetap hancur dan sangat sakit. Kebahagiaannya yang sempat mengembang pesat mendadak lenyap tergantikan dengan kekecewaan dan kemarahan. Dan fakta bahwa Gaara juga tak mengejarnya semakin meyakinkannya bahwa tak ada satupun yang dipedulikannya lagi di Suna. Bodoh sekali ia. Bodoh! Bodoh! Ino tak henti memaki dirinya sendiri sementara ia berlari cepat meninggalkan rumah Kazekage yang telah ditinggalinya selama tiga bulan terakhir.

Ino berlari secepat angin topan, tanpa memperdulikan setiap sapaan dari orang-orang yang dijumpainya di jalan. Ino sudah tak perduli. Ia tak ingin lagi kembali ke Suna dengan alasan apapun.

Langkah kakinya kian membawanya menjauh hingga kemudian ia sampai ke gerbang desa yang membatasi desa dengan kawasan gurun tak berpenghuni.

Hati gadis berambut pirang itu sempat tergetar menatap hamparan pasir panas dan gersang di hadapannya. Lautan pasir berwarna kemerahan yang seolah tak bertepi beradu dengan matahari yang seolah menggantung lebih rendah di atas langitnya yang sedikitpun tak berawan. Musim panas di padang pasir seperti berada di atas bara api. Meski saat itu sudah menjelang sore hari, tetapi tetap saja suasana sangat panas.

Setelah menghela napas panjang sejenak, ia pun melanjutkan langkahnya. Kembali berlari dengan kemampuan seorang kunoichi Jonin yang dimilikinya.

Ino tidak tahu sudah berapa lama ia berlari. Yang ia sadari peluh sudah membanjiri seluruh tubuhnya, sementara tak ada tanda-tanda hamparan pasir itu akan berakhir.

Gadis pirang itu pun berhenti sejenak untuk minum. Matahari sudah agak condong ke ufuk barat. Namun hawa panas masih terasa sangat. Ino berkali-kali menyeka peluh yang terus saja mengalir dari pelipis dan tengkuknya. Perjalanan masih panjang. Secepat-cepatnya, baru tiga hari yang akan datang ia bisa sampai ke Konoha.

Ino jatuh terduduk dan mulai menangis lagi. Ia tak pernah menyangka kalau misinya yang semula berjalan lancar dan bisa dikatakan berhasil cemerlang akan berakhir dengan sangat menyakitkan. Dengan tidak profesional, karena Ino pergi begitu saja setelah tanpa sengaja ia mendengar perbincangan Gaara dengan Tetua Desa.

Semua yang didengarnya begitu menyakitkan dan membuat Ino gelap mata. Ia tidak lagi memikirkan tentang kelanjutan misinya. Yang ada hanyalah keinginannya untuk segera meninggalkan Suna secepat mungkin ia bisa.

Isakan Ino mendadak terhenti ketika tiba-tiba terdengar suara keras menggemuruh mendirikan bulu kuduk. Ino sontak mengusap air mata yang berleleran di pipinya lalu berdiri tegap dan memasang sikap siap siaga. Matanya terbelalak. Sekitar beberapa ratus meter di depannya tampak sebentuk corong berputar yang menggerakkan debu-debu pasir dengan sangat cepat. Ino tak perlu berpikir panjang untuk mengetahui apa itu. Badai padang pasir!

Badai padang pasir memang sering menjadi momok bagi para pengelana di padang pasir. Badai itu datang dalam bentuk pusaran angin yang membentuk corong yang berputar sangat cepat dan akan menarik apapun di dekatnya dalam pusarannya dan kemudian menghempaskan tanpa ampun.

Ino menelan ludah. Ia harus segera berlari. Ia tidak tahu akan berlari ke arah mana, namun yang pasti menjauh secepat mungkin dari pusaran badai padang pasir itu.

Tetapi apalah daya seorang Ino Yamanaka, yang sedang tidak dalam kondisi terbaiknya. Badai itu bergerak lebih cepat. Ino sudah pasarah jika hidupnya akan berakhir hari itu oleh badai padang pasir yang baru sekali ini ia jumpai. Setidaknya ia telah berusaha berlari dengan seluruh kemampuannya.

Ino merasakan badai itu kian dekat untuk menarik tubuhnya dan siap menghempaskannya tanpa ampun ketika tiba-tiba sebentuk tirai pasir melingkupi tubuhnya, mengelakkannya dari terjangan badai. Dan perlahan ia sudah tak mendengar lagi gemuruh badai itu. Ino membuka matanya dan ia terpana. Dengan sangat jelas berdiri di hadapannya seorang pemuda berambut merah yang sangat ingin dihindarinya. Yang merupakan alasannya berlari secara buta. Yang membuatnya meninggalkan Suna begitu saja.

Ino membalikkan tubuhnya dengan cepat, hendak melangkah meninggalkan tempat itu. Namun ternyata di belakangnya adalah tembok pasir. Tunggu! Tembok pasir? Jadi, ternyata Ino berada dalam kubah pasir ciptaan Gaara. Ino tercekat. Perlahan ia memutar kembali tubuhnya untuk menghadap…

Jantung Ino nyaris berhenti berdetak, karena begitu ia berbalik ia langsung berhadapan dengan Gaara yang berdiri tegap kaku, menatap lekat dengan ekspresinya yang sulit ditebak.

"G-Gaara.. Kenapa?" Akhirnya hanya itu yang mampu terucap dari mulut Ino. Mata birunya mulai memendarkan air mata.

"Aku rasa kau salah paham, Ino," jawab Gaara tenang dan datar, dengan posisi tetap tegap di hadapan Ino dan hanya terpisah jarak beberapa inci. Membuat Ino menahan napas karena aroma maskulin tubuh Gaara yang sewangi citrus lime. Pemuda padang pasir itu memiliki wangi yang segar. Itu sebenarnya adalah sebuah keanehan bagi seorang Ino. Tetapi untuk saat itu, tak ada waktu bagi Ino untuk mengagumi wangi Gaara, karena ia sedang sangat marah pada Kazekage muda itu.

Ino membelalakkan mata. Kemarahan merayapi wajah cantiknya.

"Apa? Salah paham? Oh, yang benar saja Gaara! Sudahlah! Biarkan aku pergi! Aku benci kalian semua!" Lalu Ino mendorong Gaara agar menyingkir dari hadapannya namun kedua tangan Gaara lebih dulu menangkap tangannya, membuatnya tak berdaya.

Ino meronta, namun cengkraman Gaara terlalu erat.

"Apa sebenarnya yang kau inginkan?" tanya Ino setengah berteriak.

"Kembalilah ke desa, Ino. Kita bisa membicarakan semua ini dengan baik," jawab Gaara tetap dengan tenang dan datar.

"Apa lagi Gaara? Aku sudah cukup jelas. Bahwa kau ingin menikahiku hanya karena perintah Tetua Desa. Bahwa pernikahan ini hanya alat untuk memperkuat aliansi Konoha dan Suna. Bahwa… bahwa kau tak pernah merasakan apapun padaku dan semua perkataanmu kemarin hanya sandiwara! Itu yang ingin kau bicarakan?" ucap Ino penuh emosi, sementara air mata sudah mengalir dari kedua matanya yang biasanya selalu berpendar ceria.

"Maafkan aku, Ino. Aku memang bukan orang yang bisa merasakan perasaan semacam itu. Tetapi aku akan melakukan apapun demi desaku," tutur Gaara masih tetap dengan nada datar.

"Meski dengan mengorbankan perasaan orang lain? Kau egois, Gaara!" umpat Ino semakin naik pitam.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi hanya kau, kunoichi Konoha yang dekat denganku saat ini."

"Tsk!" Ino mengumpat frustasi. Ditatapnya sekali lagi pemuda di hadapannya itu dengan pandangan jengkel sekaligus sedih dan kecewa.

"Kau bilang kau tidak bisa merasakan perasaan cinta, tapi kulihat kau cinta sekali pada desamu," lanjut Ino sinis.

"?" Gaara menatap Ino dengan sedikit… bingung.

"Itu membuktikan kau juga manusia sama seperti yang lain, Gaara. Atau kau lebih suka dirimu menjadi sebuah **alat**?" ujar Ino tajam dan menekankan suaranya pada kata "alat."

Gaara tercekat. Perlahan dilepaskannya cengkramannya pada tangan Ino, lalu Kazekage muda itu pun mundur perlahan.

Ino mendadak merasa bersalah akan ucapannya barusan. Sepertinya ia baru saja mengungkit luka lama Gaara. Tentu saja. Dulu, ketika Gaara belum menjadi Kazekage, dia memang pernah sengaja dijadikan alat, senjata bagi desanya oleh ayahnya sendiri, Kazekage keempat. Ino mengetahui cerita tentang kekejaman ayah Gaara, dan bagaimana masa kecil Gaara yang sangat menyedihkan.

Alhasil beberapa saat berlalu dalam diam. Hening menyelimuti suasana dalam kubah pasir ciptaan Gaara itu.

"Maaf... aku tidak bermaksud mengungkit hal itu, Gaara," ucap Ino pada akhirnya.

Gaara bergeming. Punggungnya menghadap Ino, sehingga Ino tidak bisa membaca ekspresi Gaara.

"Jika kau ingin kembali Konoha, setidaknya biarkan aku mengantarmu, Ino." Gaara mendadak kembali berpaling dan kembali menghadap Ino. Senyum tipis terkembang di bibirnya yang kaku.

Ino terbeliak. Tak percaya akan apa yang didengarnya.

"Apa.. apa kau ingin sekalian melamarku?" tanya Ino kemudian. Ia sendiri tak tahu mengapa justru pertanyaan itu yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Gaara tampak terkejut sedikit, namun tak sampai terlihat oleh Ino. Ia heran akan betapa cepatnya Ino berubah pikiran. Sayangnya ia tak bisa membaca apa yang ada di pikiran gadis itu. Lagipula, mungkin ia tak akan perduli.

"Tetapi, bukankah kau menolakku?" tanyanya kemudian menatap Ino lurus tanpa ekspresi berarti.

"Aku rasa aku berubah pikiran. Bagaimana?" Ino tersenyum. Pikiran itu tiba-tiba terlintas di benaknya. Sedikit tidak percaya pada pikirannya sendiri, sebenarnya. Tetapi sisi lain Ino merasa itu bukanlah sebuah hal buruk. Jadi begitulah, dengan cepat Ino berubah pikiran.

"Baiklah. Tapi kita kembali ke desa dulu, dan besok baru ke Konoha," ucap Gaara tetap datar, seolah keputusan menikahi Ino hanyalah sebuah keputusan kecil sama halnya menandatangani misi rank D.

"Deal!" sahut Ino lalu mendekat dan menggandeng lengan Gaara dengan manja.

Kazekage muda itu sempat terpana sesaat, namun kemudian ia tersenyum tipis.

Kubah pasir yang melingkupi keduanya pun perlahan menghilang dan Ino kembali merasakan hawa dingin padang pasir di malam hari. Matahari sepertinya telah terbenam dengan sempurna.

Ino menatap langit sementara ia berjalan di samping Gaara. Tangannya masih menggelayut manja di lengan calon suaminya itu.

Sementara Gaara sendiri hanya tetap menatap lurus tanpa ekspresi berarti. Namun entah kenapa ia sedikit merasa sejuk berjalan beriringan dengan Ino dalam malam yang hening itu.

Ketika Ino mendongak ke langit, bintang-bintang berpendar indah menghias langit yang seolah tak bertepi. Tetapi hanya sebentar saja Ino sempat menikmati keindahannya karena kemudian ia merasa aneh, pandangannya berkunang-kunang, dan bumi tempatnya berpijak seperti berputar. Gelagapan, Ino mempererat pegangannya di lengan Gaara, cenderung mencengkram malah. Dan ia tidak tahu apa yang selanjutnya terjadi.

"Ino!" seruan kaget Gaara adalah hal terakhir yang sempat terdengar oleh Ino.

Gaara terkejut untuk beberapa saat begitu tubuh Ino yang tak sadarkan diri jatuh ke dalam pelukannya. Untuk beberapa saat ia hanya terpaku sebelum akhirnya berlari secepat angin puting beliung menuju rumah sakit dengan Ino dalam gendongannya.

Orang-orang di sepanjang perjalanan yang dilewati Gaara menuju rumah sakit hanya bengong melihat Kazekage mereka berlari bagai kilat dengan sesosok wanita tak sadarkan diri dalam gendongannya. Tapi Gaara tak sempat memperdulikan pandangan bertanya dan penuh keheranan orang-orang yang merupakan warga desanya itu. Yang jadi perhatiannya hanya satu, Ino.

Begitu Gaara sampai di rumah sakit, ia segera memerintahkan perawat untuk memanggil Nenek Chiyo.

"Kazekage-sama, sebaiknya Anda meletakkan dulu Yamanaka-san di atas _wheelbed _dan kami akan membawanya ke ruang ICU sambil menunggu kedatangan Nenek Chiyo," ucap perawat lainnya yang berdiri di dekat Gaara dan melihat Gaara yang tampak tegang dengan Ino dalam gendongannya.

Gaara tercekat mendengar saran perawat itu. Ia baru sadar kalau sejak tadi ia terus menggendong Ino dengan posisi _bridestyle_. Wajahnya sekilas memerah menyadari hal itu, namun wibawanya sebagai seorang Kazekage membuat tak seorang pun menangkap rona merah yang mampir sekilas di wajah tampan sang Kazekage tersebut.

Tanpa berkata apapun, Gaara lalu menurunkan Ino dari gendongannya dan membaringkannya ke atas _wheelbed_.

Perawat itu pun lalu mendorong _wheelbed_ menuju ruang ICU dengan Gaara mengikut di belakangnya.

Tepat ketika mereka sampai di ruang ICU, Nenek Chiyo datang. Entah kenapa Gaara sedikit merasa lega. Mungkin karena ia sangat mengakui kehebatan ilmu medis Nenek Chiyo sehingga bisa dipastikan Ino akan baik-baik saja. Tunggu! Mengapa dia begitu khawatir pada Ino? Mengapa ia begitu perduli?

Sebelum Gaara sempat menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang berkelebat di benaknya itu, kata-kata Nenek Chiyo kembali membawanya ke alam sekitarnya.

"Kazekage-sama, Ino baik-baik saja. Ia hanya mengalami dehidrasi. Saya sudah memberikan tambahan cairan pengganti ion tubuhnya dan sebentar lagi ia akan siuman. Kalau Anda masih ada kepentingan lain, Anda bisa meninggalkannya. Biar nanti saya menugaskan perawat untuk menjaganya," ujar Nenek Chiyo panjang lebar.

Gaara menatap Ino yang masih terpejam dan tak bergerak di atas _sickbed_-nya. Lalu ia menoleh kembali ke arah Nenek Chiyo,

"Terima kasih, Nenek Chiyo. Tetapi… saya masih ada urusan dengan Ino. Jadi, biar saya sendiri yang menjaganya," sahut Gaara datar.

Nenek Chiyo mengangguk. Diam-diam ia melirik ke arah pemuda yang merupakan pemimpin desanya itu. Gaara telah kembali memandang ke arah Ino, dan hal itulah yang membuat Nenek Chiyo tertarik. Ia tersenyum tipis. Ia berharap firasatnya benar. Bahwa ada sesuatu yang baik di antara kedua pemuda-pemudi yang ia sukai itu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, Kazekage-sama. Saya undur diri dulu. Permisi," ucap Nenek Chiyo kemudian.

Gaara mengangguk.

Setelah Nenek Chiyo pergi, Gaara lalu mengambil kursi dan menempatkan kursi itu tepat di samping pembaringan Ino, lalu dia pun duduk dan kembali memandangi Ino yang masih belum sadarkan diri.

Gaara belum pernah melihat seorang gadis yang sedang tidur (selain Temari tentunya). Dan di matanya saat itu, Ino yang tak sadarkan diri itu tampak seperti putri yang sedang tidur. Rambut pirangnya yang biasanya di kuncir kuda, saat itu dibiarkan tergerai. Sebagian poninya menutupi keningnya. Gaara tak bisa mengingkari dirinya, bahwa gadis yang terbaring di hadapannya saat itu adalah makhluk tercantik yang pernah dilihatnya.

Tanpa disadarinya, Gaara tersenyum melihat wajah Ino yang cantik tampak damai dan tenang. Mengingat bahwa mereka berdua akan menikah, tak urung membuat wajahnya memanas. Mendadak sesuatu dalam tubuhnya bergetar. Gaara tak mengerti itu apa.

Perlahan Kazekage muda penuh kharisma itu bangkit dari duduknya dan pelan-pelan tangannya bergerak menyibakkan helai-helai rambut Ino yang jatuh menutupi keningnya.

Kulit Ino terasa lebih hangat dan tentu saja terasa sangat halus. Membuat Gaara tak segera menarik tangannya dari kening Ino. Malah perlahan jemarinya menyusuri pipi Ino yang putih dan bersih. Ia pernah merangkum kedua pipi itu sebelumnya. Begitu halus dan indah. Gaara tersenyum lalu menarik tangannya perlahan dari pipi Ino.

Gadis itu masih belum sadarkan diri. Dan itu membuat Gaara sedikit khawatir. Padahal rasanya sudah lama sekali sejak Nenek Chiyo mengatakan kalau sebentar lagi Ino akan siuman, namun kenyataannya Ino masih tetap tak sadarkan diri.

Gaara sudah akan memencet tombol pemanggil perawat andai saja tidak dilihatnya jemari Ino mulai bergerak-gerak.

"Ino.." sebut Gaara lirih.

Perlahan Ino membuka matanya dan ia terkejut bukan main karena wajah Gaara adalah hal pertama yang tertangkap oleh matanya, dan hanya berjarak sekian inci dari wajahnya.

Deg. Deg. Deg. Jantung Ino mendadak kembali bertalu-talu. Mukanya memanas. Mungkin sudah merona merah sekarang.

Untunglah Gaara sendiri sadar ia agak terlalu dekat dengan Ino, jadi ia pun segera menarik tubuhnya menjauh.

"Apa aku di rumah sakit?" tanya Ino memastikan.

Gaara mengangguk.

"Kau sudah merasa baikan?" tanyanya kaku.

"Yah, kurasa begitu. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Gaara?"

"Kau tiba-tiba pingsan dalam perjalanan kembali ke desa. Nenek Chiyo bilang kau dehidrasi."

Ino mengangguk, "Dan kau yang membawaku kemari kan? Terima kasih, Gaara. Kau menyelamatkan nyawaku dua kali. Maaf selalu merepotkanmu," ujar Ino sambil berusaha bangun.

Gaara refleks membantu Ino untuk duduk. Membuatnya kembali berhadapn dengan Ino dalam jarak yang nyaris tak ada. Setelah Ino nyaman dengan posisi duduknya, Gaara buru-buru melepaskan tangannya dari lengan dan punggung Ino.

Ino sekuat tenaga menahan diri untuk tak tersenyum geli melihat tingkah Gaara itu.

"Terima kasih. Sepertinya sudah malam, kurasa sebaiknya kau pulang. Kan besok kau harus bekerja seharian. Aku sudah baikan kok," kata Ino sambil mengembangkan senyum yang membuat kecantikannya makin terpancar. Bahkan meski wajahnya masih agak pucat dan rambutnya yang tergerai di punggungnya agak berantakan.

Gaara terpaku sejenak, hendak mengatakan sesuatu, namun tidak jadi. Berikutnya ia pun melangkah keluar dari ruangan itu setelah mengucapkan selamat malam dengan agak kaku. Tentu saja, ia hampir tak pernah mengucap salam lebih dulu pada orang lain.

Ino tersenyum sendiri begitu Gaara telah berlalu dari ruangan itu. Apa yang terjadi padanya hari ini sangatlah beragam. Ia tidak menyangka kalau ia bisa kembali lagi ke Suna dengan mudahnya. Betapa dengan mudahnya ia memaafkan Gaara. Memaafkan? Ya, tentu saja karena sebelumnya ia sangat marah dan kecewa pada Gaara yang ternyata ingin menikahinya hanya karena perintah tetua desa, bukan karena cinta. Tetapi kemudian Ino luluh ketika ia kembali bertemu dengan Gaara dan melihat mata pemuda itu. Ia menjadi paham mengapa sulit bagi Gaara untuk mencintai orang lain. Sejarah hidup sang Kazekage muda itu memang sangat kelam. Dan di situlah akhirnya hati Ino tergetar. Muncul sebuah tekad dalam hatinya untuk menunjukkan pada Gaara bahwa cinta itu masih dan akan tetap ada.

Tekad Ino sudah benar-benar bulat kali ini. Mengesampingkan kekecewaannya, ia bertekad untuk menunjukkan pada Gaara tentang apa itu cinta. Ia tahu memang tak akan mudah baginya. Tapi keyakinan dalam hatinya terlanjur menguat, bahwa Gaara akan bisa berubah. Ino yakin sekali itu.

Keesokan paginya, Ino dibuat terkejut ketika ia membuka mata dan melihat Gaara telah berdiri di samping _sickbed_-nya. Ino tak mampu menahan diri untuk _blushing_, karena malu bertemu dengan Gaara sepagi itu dalam keadaan berantakan karena baru bangun tidur.

"Pagi, Ino." Suara tenang nan datar khas Gaara menyapa telinga Ino.

"P-pagi, Gaara!" Gagap Ino menjawab. Inner Ino berteriak karena Ino tampak tolol sekali di depan Kazekage muda itu.

"Apa kau sudah merasa lebih baik sekarang?" tanya Gaara, masih tetap tanpa ekspresi.

"Ya, sangat baik malah. Kurasa aku bisa kembali ke Konoha hari ini," ucap Ino sambil turun dari tempat tidurnya. Karena agak tergesa ia pun kehilangan keseimbangan dan nyaris terjatuh kalau saja Gaara tidak dengan sigap menangkap kedua lengannya.

Ino kembali _blushing_ karena kini dia berhadapan dengan Gaara tanpa jarak. Wangi tubuh yang sama yang menyegarkannya. Ino merasakan wajahnya memanas.

Gaara sendiri merasa jantungnya berdebar aneh. Namun ia lebih bisa mengendalikan keanehan itu. Toh, ia tak segera melepaskan cengkramannya di kedua lengan Ino. Keduanya masih saling menatap.

Mendadak pintu menjeblak terbuka.

"Ups! Sepertinya aku salah..." Temari terkejut.

Ino dan Gaara spontan saling melepaskan diri. Gaara menatap tanpa ekspresi pada kakak perempuannya yang datang secara tiba-tiba dengan tidak sopan itu. Sementara Ino hanya bisa nyengir.

"Hai, Temari-san!" sapanya salting.

"Jadi, apa aku mengganggu kalian?" tanya Temari dengan lirikan jahil sekilas pada adik bungsunya yang sudah kembali memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi-nya.

"Tentu saja tidak, Temari-san. Masuklah! Tunggu sebentar, aku mau ke toilet dulu," Ino yang menyahut, lalu ia bergegas melangkah menuju toilet.

Temari melangkah masuk sambil cengar-cengir seperti seorang remaja. Ia melihat ada sesuatu yang menarik di antara adik bungsunya itu dan Ino.

"Halo adikku sayang, sepertinya ada banyak hal yang luput dari pengetahuanku selama ini. Hmmm," goda Temari begitu ia telah berdiri di samping Gaara.

"......." Gaara hanya menatap Temari tanpa ekspresi berarti.

"Diam berarti benar dong semua yang kubilang, eh _otoutou_?" ucap Temari lagi, mata coklatnya masih mengerling usil.

"Jangan berpikir yang bukan-bukan, Temari. Kau tahu benar tentang perintah Dewan Tua," kata Gaara, terdengar sinis.

Temari terpana sesaat. Ya, tentu saja ia tahu. Ia ikut serta dalam rapat tertutup itu. Di mana, Dewan memutuskan untuk memberikan mandat pada Kazekage melakukan pernikahan politik. Yang kemudian merujuk pada Ino, yang merupakan _kunoichi_ Konohagakure. Dan Temari, juga Kankurou setuju pada keputusan Dewan Tua itu. Bukan karena embel-embel aliansi itu, dia setuju akan pernikahan berlandaskan politik itu. Namun, Temari yakin bahwa Ino adalah gadis yang tepat untuk menjadi pendamping adiknya. Ino seorang yang penuh semangat dan ceria, menurutnya akan mampu menjadi penyemangat Gaara.

"Well, kalau begitu apa yang terjadi hingga Ino bisa dirawat di rumah sakit?" tanya Temari mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Nenek Chiyo bilang dia terkena dehidrasi," jawab Gaara, menghindar untuk menatap langsung ke mata Temari.

"Dehidrasi? Bagaimana ceritanya ia bisa dehidrasi, Gaara? Jangan bilang kalau ia jalan-jalan di gurun sampai dehidrasi!" Temari heran.

Gaara menghela napas. Ia sangat tidak suka bercerita.

Temari yang sudah mengenal Gaara dengan baik tentu saja paham bagaimana sifat adiknya itu kalau disuruh bercerita.

"Ya sudahlah, toh aku bisa bertanya langsung pada Ino," ucap Temari akhirnya.

Gaara menoleh sesaat pada kakak perempuannya itu. Ekspresinya kaku, tapi Gaara tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

Ino kemudian keluar dengan wajah lebih segar dan rapi dengan rambut pirang panjang yang kembali ia ikat kuncir kuda seperti biasanya. Senyum terkembang di bibirnya, menyapa Temari dan Gaara yang saling diam.

"Kapan pulang, Temari-san?" tanya Ino sambil duduk di samping Temari yang duduk di atas _sickbed_.

"Tadi malam, maaf aku tak memberitahumu kalau aku Konoha," jawab Temari tampak merasa bersalah.

"Aa, sebenarnya aku marah untuk itu, Temari-san. Tapi yah aku tahu kok, kan kau ke Konoha... hm.. untuk itu. Hehehe."

Wajah Temari merona karena candaan Ino itu. Tapi wanita muda itu buru-buru menutupinya dengan berkata, "Ahaha, kau ini ada-ada saja, Ino-chan. Dan sekarang, akau mau tahu kenapa kau bisa sampai dehidrasi? Gaara tak menjagamu dengan baik ya ternyata?" sembari berkata demikian Temari mengerling sekilas ke arah Gaara yang berdiri kaku di dekat jendela.

Gaara sedikit tegang. Ia menatap Ino yang di saat bersamaan juga menatapnya. Pandangan mereka bertemu. dan sepertinya, kali ini Ino, lagi-lagi yang mengerti dan memahami situasi yang ada.

Ino menghela napas, lalu menoleh ke arah Temari.

"Err... yah, aku hanya sedikit teledor, Temari-san. Kau tahu kan, kemarin aku libur dari SMC dan aku memutuskan jalan-jalan sendiri sampai keluar desa hingga aku pingsan. Untunglah Gaara menyelamatkanku dan membawaku ke rumah sakit," tutur Ino panjang lebar, agak berbohong yang menyebabkan Gaara menatapnya tak percaya.

Temari mengangguk-angguk, sepertinya ia percaya pada cerita Ino.

"Ah, begitu rupanya ya. Syukurlah, setidaknya adikku ini masih tahu bagaimana memperlakukan tamunya dengan baik," ucap Temari sambil, lagi-lagi, mengerling Gaara.

Ino tertawa kecil. Sementara Gaara masih menatapnya ganjil. Ia tak mengerti kenapa Ino menyembunyikan cerita sebenarnya dari Temari.

"Jadi, kapan kau boleh keluar dari sini, Ino-chan?" Temari menggangti topik pembicaraannya.

"Sekarang aku sudah mau keluar, Temari-san. Gaara belum memberitahumu ya, kami akan Konoha pagi ini." Ino mengerling Gaara yang diam kaku.

"APA?" Temari tak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

**=== TBC ===**

**I'll appreciate any review, honorable readers.. even flame ones.. :D**

**Good critics and suggestions are acceptable..^^ Thanks..**


	2. Chapter 2

Disklaimer : Do u think I still want to do this stuff if I own Naruto? Hmmm…

GENRE : Romance (?)

Summary : what is something beneath your consciousness...?

WARNING : OOC, Gaje, Abal, yeach u've been warned

A/N : (**PENTING) **_Sebenarnya cerita fanfic ini bisa dibilang sekuel dari fanfic saya sebelumnya yaitu ff Only You. Tetapi meski demikian, cerita ini masih bisa dibaca secara terpisah dan sepenuhnya dapat dimengerti meski readers gak baca ff Only You kok. __Jadi, di sini Ino dkk. berumur sekitar 23 tahun, dan semuanya telah jadi Jonin. Hokage Konoha masih Tsunade, dan akan segera digantikan oleh Naruto. Karena merujuk pada ff Only You, maka pairing yang ada adalah Sasu-Hina, Sai-Sakura, Shika-Temari, dan tentu saja Gaa-Ino. Tapi endingnya belum jelas, belum tentu juga Gaara jadi sama Ino.. __Jadi, coz this story still in progress, everything is possible, apalagi authornya agak-agak aneh yang suka malih-malih (?)^^_ *kemplanged* :D

Saya ucapkan terima kasih yang besar segede gunung Myoboku buat Ka Hime Shiseiten, Zeone Quin, Kou Todoryu, Unk-Gu, dan Kireina Toshirou yang sudah sudi membaca dan mereview chapter pertama.*bungkuk-bungkuk lalu ngasih kue mochi isi krim rasa teh hijau* :D

Dan sekali lagi saya warning bahwa semua ini adalah fanfic, banyak hal yang nggak sesuai dengan versi canon-nya, so I beg whoever read it to understand …

^^..thanks..^^

^^ = = E N J O Y = = ^^

**CHAPTER 2**

"APA?" Temari tak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

Ino memandang Gaara sekilas, lalu kembali menghadap Temari dengan cengiran yang dipaksakan.

"Yah, aku rasa kau juga pasti sudah diberitahu Gaara, kan Temari-san. Dia… dia ingin menikahiku.. Jadi, aku rasa aku harus segera kembali ke Konoha untuk meminta persetujuan Ayahku dan juga Tsunade-shisou," terang Ino dengan muka semerah tomat. Ia merasa malu sekali mengatakan soal pernikahan itu pada Temari. Tapi apa boleh buat, Gaara yang berdiri agak jauh darinya juga hanya diam saja.

Mau tak mau Temari merasa geli sekaligus bersimpati pada Ino. Maka, ia pun berdiri, meraih dan menggenggam tangan Ino dengan lembut.

"Aku mengerti Ino-chan. Dan aku senang sekali kau mau menerima adikku," Temari mengerling sebentar pada Gaara, "dan aku berdoa untuk kalian. Semoga semuanya akan lancar-lancar saja. Aku sudah tak sabar ingin melihat pesta pernikahan kalian. Pasti akan meriah sekali."

Mata Temari berbinar-binar menatap Ino.

Ino menunduk. Ia sudah merasa mukanya sangat merah dan terasa panas sekarang. Bayangan tentang pernikahan itu sungguh sangat membuatnya salah tingkah. Diam-diam ia melirik ke arah Gaara. Tampaknya Gaara juga merasakan hal sama, meski tentu saja wajahnya tak merona seperti Ino.

Lebih tepatnya, Gaara merasa tegang. Ia memikirkan akan perjalanan yang akan ditempuhnya dengan Ino dan bagaimana nanti di Konoha. Bagaimana ia akan berhadapan dengan ayah Ino untuk melamar gadis itu. Ah, sepertinya akan tidak mudah. Meskipun ia tahu, Kankurou dan Baki-sensei serta beberapa shinobi Suna akan menyertainya dalam perjalanannya ke Konoha kali ini.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu. Bersiaplah, Ino-chan. Kalian akan menempuh perjalanan yang yah.. kalian tahu sendirikan bagaimana. Apa kau membutuhkan bantuanku untuk berkemas?"

Ino menggeleng, menolak dengan halus tawaran Temari. Ia sudah selesai berkemas sejak hari sebelumnya. Diliriknya tas yang ada di pojokan ruangan. Ia sedikit gugup mengingat peristiwa kemarin. Ah…

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu aku akan ikut mengantar kalian sampai gerbang desa," ucap Temari akhirnya.

Ino mengangguk, "Arigatou, Temari-san," sahut Ino sambil menundukkan kepalanya sedikit.

Temari mengibaskan tangan.

"Ah, Ino-chan. Jangan sungkan begitulah, kan sebentar lagi kau jadi adikku juga. Jadi, mulai sekarang jangan panggil aku dengan embel-embel –san lagi. Oke? Panggil aku dengan Temari-neesan!"

Ino tercekat. Temari-neesan?

"Itu… yah. Baiklah Temari-san eh… maksudku Temari-neesan," Ino terbata yang sukses membuat Temari tergelak.

Sementara Gaara yang berdiri di belakang mereka hanya menatap kedua perempuan di hadapannya itu dengan tatapan datarnya seperti biasa.

"Hmm, kita berangkat sekarang. Kau sudah siap, Ino?" tanya Gaara menginterupsi kedua wanita yang sibuk bicara dari tadi seperti tak ada habisnya itu.

"Hai'. Aku sudah siap, Gaara," sahut Ino sambil tersenyum, menoleh pada Gaara dan menatapnya dengan lembut.

Gaara membalasnya dengan senyum tipis khas-nya. Temari yang melihat hal itu hanya nyengir sendiri tidak jelas. Tapi ia senang melihat Ino dan Gaara sepertinya ada kemistri.

Ketiga orang itupun melangkah keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Mereka menuju ruang Kazekage. Dan di sana ternyata sudah siap para shinobi yang akan mendampingi Gaara mengantar Ino ke Konoha. Termasuk di dalamnya ada Kankurou dan Baki-sensei, guru Gaara.

Sebelum mereka berangkat, Gaara mengajak Ino ke ruangannya dulu.

"Kau perlu makan dulu," ucap Gaara seolah menjawab tatapan heran Ino karena membawanya ke ruangannya.

Ino sesaat terpaku oleh perhatian yang ditunjukkan Gaara. Namun ia segera merespon begitu Gaara mengulurkan padanya satu kotak kecil berisi makanan. Tadi di rumah sakit ia memang belum sempat sarapan.

"Terima kasih, Gaara. Tapi, bukannya ini bekalmu?" ucap Ino sambil mengamati kotak_ bento _di tangannya. Ia tahu benar itu adalah kotak bento yang biasanya dipakai Gaara.

"Tak apa, kau lebih membutuhkannya," ucap Gaara dengan seulas senyum tipis.

Ino lagi-lagi terpaku. Ia tak pernah tahu kalau Gaara bisa begitu perhatian. Ia menjadi terharu. Maka ia pun duduk lalu membuka _bento_ itu. Ada beberapa potong _sushi_ di dalamnya. Untunglah ia bukan gadis remaja lagi. Ia ingat ia pernah pantang makan sushi ketika masih remaja dulu. Tetapi sekarang ia tak terlalu diet lagi. Pandangan hidupnya telah banyak berubah. terutama sejak kepergian Asuma-sensei. Ia sudah tak lagi menganggap diet ketat untuk mendapatkan bentuk tubuh ideal adalah salah satu kunci untuk menarik perhatian kaum pria.

Ino kemudian mengambil sepotong sushi dan mulai memakannya. Rasanya lumayan. Sepertinya itu masakan kantin.

Sementara itu, Gaara duduk di kursi kerjanya dan matanya diam-diam mengawasi Ino yang memakan sarapannya.

Sepertinya Ino merasakan tatapan Gaara. Ia mendongak dan tersenyum malu-malu pada Gaara. Entah kenapa kalau di depan Gaara kadang ia bisa merasa begitu canggung. Namun, kali ini Ino sedikit memberanikan diri. Karena bukankah ia sudah bertekad untuk mengajarkan pada Gaara tentang cinta dan perasaan? Dan bukankah itu dimulai dari hal-hal kecil? Ia berdiri dan menghampiri Gaara. Menyodorkan sepotong sushi pada sang Kazekage yang tampak terkejut oleh hal itu.

"Ayolah, Gaara. Makanlah ini, enak kok," Ino masih menyodorkan potongan _sushi_ itu. Ia kini sudah berdiri dekat sekali di depan Gaara.

Gaara perlahan mengulurkan tangannya untuk menerima potongan _sushi_ itu, namun Ino menggeleng. Ternyata Ino bermaksud menyuapkan potongan _sushi _itu langsung ke mulut Gaara. Maka dengan agak segan, Gaara membuka mulutnya dan _sushi_ itupun sukses masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Bibirnya sempat bersentuhan dengan ujung jemari Ino.

Perlahan, masih dengan agak canggung Gaara mengunyah _sushi_ yang baru saja disuapkan Ino. Rasanya sedikit aneh, karena jantungnya mendadak berdenyut lebih kencang. Napasnya juga terasa agak sesak. Sepertinya ini bukan pertanda baik.

Ino kembali mengulurkan potongan terkakhir _sushi_ kepada Gaara. Masih dengan tetap canggung, Gaara membuka mulutnya dan mengunyah makan paginya itu. Sementara denyut jantungnya semakin terasa kencang. Ia segera meraih gelas berisi air putih di mejanya lalu meminumnya hingga habis. Barulah ia merasa sedikit 'plong'.

Ino tersenyum sedikit geli melihat betapa ternyata Gaara lebih canggung darinya dalam situasi seperti itu. Tetapi Gaara justru tampak menarik dengan sikapnya itu. Ino berani bertaruh, bahwa Gaara tak pernah dekat dengan perempuan sebelumnya. Sesaat pikirannya melayang pada Matsuri, eks-murid Gaara yang ia tahu juga menyukai Gaara. Mulanya Ino merasa segan pada Gaara jika ingat gadis itu, namun karena kali ini pernikahan itu untuk kepentingan Suna juga, Ino merasa ia tak perlu merasa bersalah pada Matsuri. Toh, ia memang bukan siapa-siapanya Gaara dan Ino juga tak merebut Gaara darinya.

"Ino," sebut Gaara membuyarkan pikiran Ino.

"Eh.. ya? Ada apa?" Ino tergagap.

"Tidak, hanya saja kita akan segera berangkat. Kau sudah siap kan?"

Ino mengangguk.

"Ya, tentu aku sudah siap! Ayo!" Ino lalu meraih lengan Gaara dan menggandengnya. Mau tak mau Gaara agak terkejut oleh hal itu. Entah mengapa ia merasa ada sesuatu yang berubah pada diri Ino. Atau ia saja yang tak begitu mengenal Ino ya?

Mereka berdua lalu keluar dari ruangan itu dengan Ino yang menggelayut lengan Gaara dengan manja. Gaara sebenarnya agak risih mendapat tatapan para shinobi yang tersenyum-senyum melihatnya. Tapi toh ia membiarkan saja.

Setelah berbicara sebentar dengan Temari, Gaara pun memasuki mobilnya, dimana Ino telah duduk menunggunya. Mereka akan semobil dengan Kankurou yang menyetir mobil dan Baki-sensei. Kedua orang itu duduk di jok depan, sedangkan Ino dan Gaara duduk berdampingan di jok belakang. Sebenarnya tidak bisa dibilang berdampingan, karena Gaara meletakkan kendi pasirnya yang besar di antara ia dan Ino.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka pun meninggalkan pelataran kantor Kazekage, menyusuri jalan panjang menju Konohagakure.

Suasana dalam perjalanan bisa dibilang sangat membosankan bagi Ino. Untunglah Kankurou yang sedikit 'punya perasaan' memutar lagu-lagu yang cukup enak didengar, sehingga keheningan dalam mobil itu masih bisa ditolerir.

Pandangan Ino nanar menatap ke luar lewat kaca jendela mobil yang gelap. Sepanjang jalan yang dilalui yang ada hanya hamparan pasir di kanan kiri jalan. Tak ada sebatang pohonpun, melainkan sesekali saja di beberapa tempat ia sempat melihat kaktus-kaktus liar yang tak terawat. Jalan raya Suna-Konoha benar-benar gersang, tandus, lagi panas. Untungnya mobil yang mereka tumpangi ini dilengkapi dengan AC yang sangat menyamankan pengendaranya.

Ino menghela napas panjang. Sebentar ia menoleh ke sampingnya, dan tak mendapati apapun selain kendi pasir milik Gaara yang menjemukan, memakan tempat, dan tentu saja memisahkannya dari Gaara. Karena itu tak ada opsi lain bagi Ino selain menatap nanar ke luar jendela mobil yang terus melaju kencang.

Kalau perjalanan ke Konoha ditempuh dengan lari (dengan bantuan jutsu tertentu), paling cepat biasanya sekitar 3 atau 2 hari. Tetapi kalau menggunakan alat transportasi modern seperti mobil seperti yang mereka kendarai ini, mereka akan bisa tiba di Konoha dalam waktu sekitar 20 jam. Tetap melelahkan memang, tapi setidaknya mereka bisa menghemat chakra mereka jika menggunakan mobil, dan tentu saja terlindung dari hawa panas karena efek AC-nya.

Kankurou melirik kaca spion, tampak Gaara yang duduk dengan lengan terlipat di depan dada dan ekspresi datarnya seperti biasa. Kemudian Ino yang tampak mulai mengantuk memandang pemandangan luar yang sama saja sepanjang jalan. Kankurou hanya bisa tertawa geli, meski dalam hati melihat kedua orang yang duduk di jok belakang itu. Adiknya memang benar-benar parah. Masa menaruh kendi pasirnya yang besar di antara tempat duduk ia dan calon istrinya sendiri. Padahal tadi, Kankurou sempat berpikir Gaara sudah berubah ketika melihat adiknya itu berjalan bergandengan dengan Ino. Nyatanya, sama saja ...

Mobil terus melaju. Mereka berhenti sebesar di sebuah tempat pengisian bahan bakar yang menyediakan meja-meja berkanopi di bagian lain dari pelatarannya, memberikan kesempatan pada para pelancong yang mungkin datang untuk beristirahat sejenak.

Di situlah rombongan shinobi Suna dan Ino beristirahat untuk makan siang. Sesuatu yang menarik adalah karena para shinobi, bahkan Kanukrou dan Baki-sensei tampak sengaja memberikan kesempatan bagi Ino dan Gaara untuk berduaan. Mereka semua mengambil makanannya dan memakannya di tempat lain yang agak jauh dari Gaara dan Ino.

Gaara yang memang pada dasarnya suka menyendiri, tak merespon apapun. Tetapi sebenarnya ia segan kembali hanya berduaan saja dengan Ino. Makan semeja dan saling berhadapan. Lagi-lagi yang bermasalah adalah jantungnya. Ia sedikit harus mengontrol dirinya untuk tetap tampak tenang dan tanpa ekspresi seperti biasanya. Tak lucu kan kalau seorang Kazekage

"Gaara?" sebut Ino menyentakkan Gaara dari lamunannya.

"...ya?" Gaara menoleh.

"Tidak.. hanya saja sepertinya kau sedang melamun," jawab Ino dengan senyum manis sambil mengulurkan sumpit pada Gaara.

Gaara tak menyahuti apapun. Dibukanya _bento_-nya, dan ia pun mulai makan dengan diam.

Ino sendiri tak kunjung memakan makanannya. Pandangannya malah tertuju pada Gaara yang makan dengan tenang dan nyaris tanpa suara.

"Ada apa, Ino?" Gaara merasa jengah dipandangi demikian oleh Ino.

"Tidak, tak ada apa-apa kok," Ino buru-buru menyumpit potongan _tofu_ di bentonya lalu memasukkan dengan cepat ke mulutnya. Gaara menatapnya heran. Aneh.

Setelah acara makan dan istirahat siang selesai, mereka semua pun kembali melanjutkan perjalanan.

Ino yang saat istirahat siang tidak tidur, tak bisa bertahan untuk terus berjaga dalam perjalanan di malam harinya. Ia tidur begitu pulas meski sesekali kepalanya terantuk-antuk pada kaca jendela mobil.

Kankurou yang melihat hal itu lewat kaca spion, hanya mendesah capek. Ia berharap Gaara sedikit mempunyai naluri untuk berlaku sebagaimana layaknya laki-laki dewasa terhadap wanita yang akan dinikahinya.

Tetapi harapan Kankurou tinggal harapan saja. Sampai jauh malam Ino masih tetap tertidur dengan kepala yang sesekali terantuk kaca jendela mobil. Kankurou hilang sabar. Ia mendadak menghentikan mobilnya. Membuat semua yang ada dalam mobil itu nyaris terlempar dari tempat duduknya masing-masing.

Ino yang paling parah. Ia yang tertidur lelap, karuan tak sempat melakukan gerak refleks melindungi dirinya. Akibatnya keningnya dengan sukses menghantam jok depan yang diduduki Kankurou yang menyetir.

"Aw.." Ino spontan terjaga dan mengaduh sambil memegangi keningnya.

Gaara spontan mengangkat kendi yang sedari tadi ia dudukkan di antara ia dan Ino demi didengarnya suara Ino yang mengaduh. Diletakkannya kendi pasir itu di samping kirinya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya tanpa menyembunyikan kekhawatiran pada Ino yang sudah kembali bersender di joknya. Sepertinya gadis itu masih belum sembuh benar dari dehidrasi yang dialaminya sehari sebelumnya. Ino tampak letih dan sudah kembali memejamkan matanya ketika dengan pelan ia menjawab,"Ya, aku baik-baik saja..."

"Kau seharusnya lebih berhati-hati kalau mau menghentikan mobil, Kankurou," kata Gaara tajam pada kakaknya itu.

Kankurou memutar bola matanya tanpa rasa berdosa. Ia memang sengaja melakukannya, menghentikan mobil secara tiba-tiba untuk memecahkan suasana yang menurutnya membosankan itu.

"Kalau kau dari awal tak menaruh kendimu di tengah-tengah, pasti Ino-chan juga tak perlu terbentur seperti barusan, Gaara," ucap Kankurou lalu kembali menstarter mobilnya.

Gaara menghadiahi kakaknya itu tatapan mautnya. Kankurou hanya mendengus kecil menanggapi semua itu. Mobil pun kembali melaju.

Gaara menyandarkan tubuhnya kembali di jok tempatnya tadi duduk, atau lebih tepatnya tempat kendinya. Karena sekarang kendi pasirnya itu ia taruh di sebelah kirinya, sehingga bisa dibilang ia bertukar tempat dengan kendi pasirnya itu.

Dengan posisi duduknya yang baru Gaara jadi sedikit bersentuhan dengan Ino yang sudah kembali tertidur lelap.

Harapan Kankurou sepertinya menjadi nyata, ketika kemudian Gaara meraih kepala Ino dan menyandarkannya ke bahunya. Memang Gaara masih melakukannya dengan sangat canggung, tapi setidaknya nalurinya sudah mulai bergerak. Tak hanya itu, tangan Gaara juga merangkul pundak Ino, memastikan gadis itu untuk aman dalam tidurnya.

Gaara tidak tahu kalau diam-diam Kankurou tersenyum untuknya dan berkata dalam hati,

"Itu baru namanya adikku, Gaara!"

Hening malam semakin terasa mencekam lewat deru angin yang terdengar menyapu badan mobil yang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi. Jalan raya Suna-Konoha memang relatif sepi di malam hari. Apalagi di musim panas seperti saat itu, dimana temperatur Sunagakure memang sulit diajak kompromi. Jadi biasanya perdagangan dan hal-hal lain hanya lebih ramai pada saat musim dingin dan musim semi.

Gaara, sebagaimana halnya Baki-sensei tak memejamkan matanya sedikitpun meski mereka tak melakukan apapun, karena Kankuroulah yang menyetir selama dalam perjalanan itu.

Akhirnya rombongan dari Suna itupun berhasil memasuki gerbang Konoha sekitar jam 8 pagi. Ino sudah bangun sehingga ia bisa menayapa dengan senyum cerianya shinobi yang berjaga di posko masuk, yang ternyata ada Genma, suami Shizune dan Ibiki Morino.

Kedua mobil itupun melaju dengan mulus menuju gedung Hokage. Suasana Konoha kontras sekali dengan suasana di Suna. Meskipun masih musim panas, namun hawa pagi hari di Konoha cenderung hangat daripada panas. Pohon-pohon yang menghijau pun tampak tumbuh subur di sepanjang jalan. Ino benar-benar mencintai desanya yang hijau lagi sejuk itu.

Tak lama kemudian, kedua mobil itu berhenti tepat di pelataran gedung Hokage. Ino segera turun dari mobil diikuti Gaara dan yang lainnya.

Beberapa shinobi dan kunoichi yang dijumpai Ino dalam perjalanannya menuju ruang Hokage, menyapanya dengan riang. Mengucapkan selamat atas kepulangannya. Tetapi mereka tak bisa banyak cas-cis-cus seperti biasanya dulu kalau bertemu, karena Ino berjalan dalam rombongan shinobi Suna bahkan dengan Kazekage-nya sendiri.

Tetapi Ino belum bertemu dengan satupun dari teman-teman seangkatannya. Ia sudah rindu sekali pada sahabat-sahabatnya dan tentu saja ayahnya serta rumahnya. Tiga bulan tak bertemu mereka terasa seolah bertahun-tahun bagi Ino. Ia sudah tak sabar bertemu Sakura dan berbagi cerita. Walaupun selama di Suna ia dan Sakura tetap saling kontak via telepon, tetapi tetap saja ia kurang puas kalau tak langsung bertemu sendiri. Namun ia harus menahan niatnya itu, karena ia harus menemui Hokage yang juga merupakan gurunya sendiri.

"Oh kalian sudah tiba rupanya. Senang melihatmu pulang, Ino. Dan… Kazekage-sama, Kankurou dan Baki-sama, silahkan duduk," Tsunade berdiri dari meja kerjanya ketika rombongan dari Suna itu dipersilahkan masuk oleh Shizune.

"Apa kabar, Hokage-sama?" balas Gaara, masih agak kaku. Ia lalu mengambil tempat duduk di seberang Tsunade. Sementara Kankurou dan Baki-sensei duduk di sampingnya. Keempat shinobi lainnya menunggu di luar.

"Beginilah, Kazekage-sama. Sepertinya aku memang harus segera menyerahkan urusan ini pada Naruto. Hahaha. Dan kau sendiri?"

"Kami baik semuanya," jawab Gaara dengan senyum tipis. Ia mulai bingung harus bagaimana mengatakan tentang rencana pernikahannya dengan Ino pada wanita tua berpenampilan muda di hadapannya itu. Pasti akan lain ceritanya andai saja yang menjadi Hokage sudah Naruto. Sayang Naruto masih harus menyelesaikan beberapa misi sebelum didaulat menjadi Hokage Keenam.

Sementara itu Ino yang berdiri di samping Shizune hanya mampu menunduk. Ia berdebar-debar menunggu reaksi yang mungkin muncul dari guru dan ayahnya nanti.

"Hokage-sama, kedatangan kami kesini sebenarnya ingin membicarakan hal penting selain untuk mengantarkan Yamanaka-san pulang," Baki-sensei akhirnya berbicara. Orang tua itu diam sekali selama dalam perjalanan dan memang sepertinya ia tipe orang yang sangat serius lagi kaku. Pantas saja, Gaara sebagai muridnya bersikap demikian juga.

"Ya, Baki-sensei. Hal penting apa yang Anda maksudkan?" Tsunade penasaran. Begitupun dengan Shizune yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Saya sebagai wali dari Kazekage, dan juga wakil Dewan Tua Suna, bermaksud untuk melamar Yamanaka Ino untuk menjadi istri Kazekage," jawab Baki-sensei tegas dan jelas.

Tsunade tercekat. Demikian juga dengan Shizune. Ia menoleh pada Ino yang berdiri di sampingnya. Tak percaya pada apa yang didengarnya. Sementara Gaara, ia berdebar-debar dalam hatinya menunggu reaksi Tsunade.

….

"Ini benar-benar berita besar. Aku tidak bisa bicara banyak, Baki-sensei…. Keputusan sepenuhnya ada pada keluarga Yamanaka. Aku hanya setuju pada keputusan apapun dari wargaku selama itu tak merugikan desa. Tetapi aku sendiri setuju dengan rencana ini. Karena Kazekage adalah pria yang baik dan Ino, muridku sangat beruntung mendapatkannya. Bukan begitu, Ino?" Tsunade menoleh ke arah Ino yang berdiri dengan kepala tertunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah semerah tomat.

"Mungkin lebih baik jika saya bisa bertemu dengan _otousan_ sekarang, Tsunade-_shisou_," sahut Ino lalu kembali menunduk.

Tsunade tersenyum geli melihat Ino yang tampak salah tingkah.

"Hmm, kurasa itu memang yang terbaik. Baiklah. Shizune tolong hubungi Inoichi dan suruh dia datang kemari, segera!" perintah Tsunade pada asistennya.

"Hai', Hokage-sama," sahut Shizune dengan takzim. Lalu segera menuju meja telepon, memencet beberapa nomor dan tak lama kemudian ia pun berbicara sebentar dengan Inoichi Yamanaka.

Beberapa saat kemudian orang yang dimaksud pun datang. Seorang laki-laki paruh baya dengan rambut panjang yang sewarna dengan milik Ino.

"_Otousan_!" Ino tak bisa mengendalikan emosinya begitu melihat ayahnya memasuki ruangan itu. Dipeluknya dengan erat sang ayah yang tampak kaget karena ditubruk sang putri dengan tiba-tiba.

"Ino sayang. Kau mengagetkanku. Kenapa tak bilang dulu kalau pulang hari ini?" Inoichi mengelus kepala Ino dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang.

Gaara hanya mampu menelan ludah melihat adegan ayah dan anak itu. Tampak sekali hubungan Ino dan ayahnya sangat harmonis. Sangat hangat. Beda sekali dengan ia dan ayahnya dulu. Entah kenapa bagian dalam hatinya mendadak terasa sakit melihat mereka berdua tampak begitu dekat.

"Ehm.. Ehm!" Tsunade berdehem, mencoba menarik perhatian agar Inoichi sadar kalau ia dipanggil ke ruang Hokage bukan hanya untuk berpelukan dengan putri semata wayangnya.

Inoichi pun melepaskan pelukannya pada Ino, putri tunggalnya itu dengan pelan.

"Ya, Hokage-sama?" Inoichi lalu menoleh pada pemimpin desanya itu.

"Duduklah dulu, Inoichi. Dan tamu-tamu kita dari Suna ini akan menjelaskan semuanya," kata Tsunade.

Inoichi pun duduk di samping Tsunade. Ia baru menyadari kalau di ruangan itu ada tiga shinobi Sunagakure, bahkan sang Kazekage muda juga hadir. Meski sedikit mengerutkan kening, ia mengangguk sopan pada orang-orang di hadapannya itu.

"Begini, Yamanaka-san. Saya sebagai wali dari Kazekage dan wakil dari Dewan Tua Sunagakure no sato, bermaksud untuk meminang putri Anda untuk Kazekage-sama," ucap Baki-sensei tegas dan jelas seperti sebelumnya.

Giliran Inoichi yang tercekat sekarang. Ia menatap tak percaya pada Ino, lalu perlahan menoleh pada Kazekage yang berkharisma meski usianya masih sangat muda.

Gaara mengangguk, sedikit gugup. Inoichi bisa merasakan hal itu.

Seiring waktu yang berlalu, memang sudah banyak yang berubah pada diri pemuda yang ia tahu pernah menjadi _jinchuriki_ bijuu ekor satu itu. Tetapi, Inoichi tentu masih ingat bagaimana pemuda itu pernah datang bertahun silam untuk menyerang Konoha dan juga bagaimana aksi brutalnya membunuh orang-orang yang menghalanginya. Itu membuat Inoichi sedikit skeptis pada Kazekage muda itu. Apakah pemuda itu bisa dipercaya untuk menjadi sumai dari putri tunggalnya?

Mengingat bahwa Gaara adalah _shinobi_ desa lain, juga sedikit membuat Inoichi enggan. Ia tinggal sebatang kara. Istrinya telah lama meninggalkannya. Hanya Ino yang kini dimilkinya. Tetapi kini ia dihadapkan pada pilihan berat. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan Ino. Ia tidak ingin melepas Ino untuk tinggal di tempat yang sangat jauh darinya untuk selamanya. Ia tak rela. Namun di sisi lain jika ia menolak, apa yang terjadi mungkin lebih buruk. Hubungan Konoha dan Suna yang mulai erat mungkin akan retak dan kembali merenggang. Ia benar-benar dalam dilema sekarang.

"Inoichi? Kau baik-baik saja?" Tsunade menyentuh pundak Inoichi yang termangu.

Inoichi menoleh dan mengangguk tanpa suara. Ia lalu kembali menghadapi tamu-tamu dari Suna itu.

"Saya rasa, saya tak bisa memberikan jawabannya sekarang, Baki-sensei. Saya perlu membicarakannya dengan Ino dulu. Kalau Tuan-tuan tak berkeberatan, mungkin bisa menunggu. Sekitar dua atau tiga hari dari sekarang, mungkin saya baru bisa memberikan jawabannya," ujar Inoichi tak kalah tegas.

Ino menatap ayahnya dengan berbagai perasaan yang campur aduk. Ia bisa merasakan bagaimana perasaan ayahnya saat ini.

"Baiklah, Yamanaka-san. Kami bersedia menunggu. Kalau begitu kita sepakat untuk bertemu lagi di sini merundingkan hal ini tiga hari yang akan datang pada jam yang sama. Bagaimana Hokage-sama?" Baki-sensei menoleh pada Tsunade.

"Ya, tak masalah. Aku bisa mengaturnya. Sekarang, kalian bisa istirahat dulu. Shizune akan mengantarkan kalian ke rumah tamu. Silahkan!" Tsunade lalu berdiri diikuti yang lain.

Shizune pun memimpin rombongan Suna itu menuju rumah tamu yang terletak di samping gedung Hokage.

Ino menatap Gaara sebelum Kazekage muda itu meninggalkan ruangan. Di saat yang bersamaan Gaara juga menoleh. Pandangan mereka bertemu. Ino hanya mampu mengangguk dan mengembangkan senyum tipis yang dibalas dengan senyum serupa oleh Gaara.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Ino? Mengapa tiba-tiba Kazekage melamarmu?" Inoichi langsung mengintrogasi Ino begitu mereka telah tiba di rumah mereka sendiri.

"Tidak ada yang terjadi, _otousan_! Kazekage melamarku, dan aku menerimanya. Tetapi tentu saja keputusan akhir ada di tangan Ayah," jawab Ino setegas mungkin. Namun sepertinya tak bisa. Karena keputusannya untuk menikah dengan Gaara memang tanpa landasan yang cukup kuat. Semuanya terlalu mendadak.

"Jadi kau menerimanya? Berarti kau mencintainya, bukan begitu Ino?"

"Aku tidak tahu, Ayah. Hanya saja aku tak bisa menolaknya."

"Kenapa? Apa mereka melakukan sesuatu terhadapmu? Apa dia memaksamu?" cecar Inoichi khawatir.

Ino menggeleng.

"Tidak, Ayah. Tidak ada yang mengancamku. Gaara sangat baik. Begitupun yang lainnya. Temari dan Kankurou bahkan sudah seperti kakakku sendiri."

Inoichi menatap putri tunggalnya itu lekat-lekat. Ia sangat menyayangi Ino lebih dari apapun. Ia akan memberikan apapun demi kebahagiaan putrinya itu. Ia bukannya tidak tahu kalau putrinya itu telah beberapa kali patah hati karena cintanya selalu bertepuk sebelah tangan. Ia sendiri yang selalu menguatkan hati putrinya itu, setiap kali Ino mengeluh akan betapa buruk nasib cintanya. Jadi, jika memang Ino mencintai Gaara dan begitupun sebaliknya, maka ia tak akan punya alasan apapun untuk menolak pernikahan itu.

'Sayang, kau tahu, kau adalah segalanya bagi Ayah... Ayah ingin memastikan kau tak salah memilih pendamping hidup. Karena pernikahan bukanlah akhir kisah cinta, melainkan justru sebuah awal, putriku. Kalau kalian berdua disatukan dalam ikatan cinta yang kuat, niscaya kebahagiaanlah yang akan kalian jelang. Tetapi jika tak ada cinta yang cukup kuat, maka pernikahan tak lebih dari sebuah formalitas saja. Dan hidup akan terasa hampa jika pernikahan tidak dilandasi oleh cinta," tutur Inoichi panjang lebar.

Ino memandang Ayahnya dan kemudian ia pun menghambur ke dalam pelukan Ayah yang sangat disayanginya itu. Air matanya tak tertahankan lagi. Ia paham benar semua yang diungkapkan ayahnya itu. Ia tahu cinta adalah kunci utama untuk membina pernikahan yang indah. Dan ia juga tahu bahwa tak ada cinta seperti yang dimaksudkan Ayahnya, tercipta antara ia dan Gaara. Ino semakin terisak dalam pelukan Ayahnya.

"Jadi, bagaimana? Kalian menikah karena kalian saling mencintai bukan? Karena kau mencintai Gaara begitupun sebaliknya. Begitu?" Inoichi bertanya kembali.

Hati Ino mencelos. Tangisnya perlahan berhenti. Lalu ia melepaskan pelukannya.

"Iya, Ayah. Aku mencintainya," Ino tidak tahu apa ini benar. Ia belum tahu pasti apa ia mencintai Gaara. Mungkin ia memang mencintai pemuda itu. Tetapi satu hal yang telah ia tekadkan sejak ia melihat tatapan Gaara saat menolongnya di padang pasir waktu itu, bahwa ia ingin mengajarkan Gaara tentang cinta dan perasaan.

"Dan Gaara?" desak Inoichi. Entah kenapa ia merasa bahwa Kazekage itu tidak mencintai putrinya sebagaimana mestinya.

"Tentu, tentu saja dia juga mencintaiku, Ayah. Karena itu ia datang kemarui untuk meminangku pada Ayah dan Tsunade-_shisou_," jawab Ino – berbohong. Ia tahu kalau Gaara menikahinya hanya karena perintah Dewan Tua, tetapi ia tak mungkin mengatakan itu pada Ayahnya.

"Kalau begitu ceritanya, tak ada alasan untuk Ayah untuk tidak menyetujui pernikahan ini. Selamat ya sayang," Inoichi mengelus kepala putirnya dengan lembut.

Ino tak mampu menahan air matanya untuk tidak mengalir lagi. Hatinya penuh rasa bersalah karena terpaksa berbohong pada Ayahnya .

Keesokan harinya, pagi-pagi sekali Ino sudah bangun. Pada dasarnya ia memang suka bangun pagi. Tapi kali ini ia bangun jauh lebih pagi. Ia hendak memasakkan sarapan untuk ayahnya dan sekaligus untuk Gaara.

Sedapat mungkin Ino menepiskan semua pikiran buruknya. Ia berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk menguatkan hatinya dan meneguhkan keputusan yang dibuatnya. Seberat apapun itu, ia merasa kali ini adalah titik tolak dalam hidupnya untuk berubah menjadi seorang wanita yang dewasa.

Ketika Inoichi bangun, ia mencium bau harum yang menerbitkan selera menguar dari dapur. Ketika ia turun, ia juga mendapati ruangan tamu dan ruangan-ruangan lainnya bersih rapi lagi harum segar. Ia tersenyum bahagia. Putri tunggalnya yang disayanginya benar-benar telah tumbuh menjadi wanita dewasa. Sesaat bayangan bahwa kesempatan untuknya bersama dengan putrinya itu tinggal sebentar lagi (karena Ino akan ikut suaminya ke Suna) membuat Inoichi merasa sedih. Ia tahu saat itu memang akan datang dimana Ino akan menikah dan meninggalkannya sendirian. Tetapi ia tak pernah mengharapkan Ino akan menikah dengan pemuda selain dari Konoha.

Inoichi menghela napas panjang. Tidak. Ia tidak boleh berpikir demikian. Ia harus merelakan sepenuh hati pernikahan Ino dengan Gaara, agar putrinya itu bahagia. Bukankah kebahagiaan Ino adalah prioritas utamanya?

"Ayah, aku sudah selesai membuat _onigiri_ kesukaanmu. Ayah mau makan sekarang atau nanti?" tanya Ino ceria ketika Ayahnya memasuki dapur.

"Sekarang saja, Ino. Sepertinya Ayah sudah sangat lapar sekarang," jawab Inoichi sambil tersenyum jenaka.

Ino pun meletakkan piring berisi dua onigiri tuna dan segelas susu formula tulang untuk Ayahnya.

Lalu Ino sendiri memakan sepotong onigiri bagiannya. Mereka berdua makan pagi dalam keadaan hening.

"Kau mau mengantarkan makan pagi untuknya ya?" tanya Inoichi ketika pandangannya tertumbuk pada kotak _bento_ besar di atas meja dapur.

Ino mengangguk.

"Begitulah, Ayah. Ngomong-ngomong, Ayah nanti masih ke toko bunga kan?" sembari berkata demikian, Ino beranjak dari kursinya dan memberesi piring-piring yang telah kosong.

Inoichi pun berdiri dan memperhatikan putrinya itu. Ino rupanya merasakan pandangan Ayahnya.

"Ayah, kalau Ayah keberatan... Ino bisa menolaknya untuk Ayah," ucap Ino lirih.

Inoichi tersentak kaget. Ia tidak mengira kalau putrinya mendadak akan berkata demikian.

"Apa-apan kau Ino? Tentu saja aku tidak keberatan. Ayah, justru bahagia karena kau telah menemukan pasangan jiwamu dan sebentar lagi akan menikah dengannya," tukas Inoichi kemudian. Dalam hati ia memaki dirinya sendiri, karena masih belum bisa mengendalikan perasaaannya sehingga ekspresinya bisa terbaca oleh Ino.

"Ayah...," Ino menubruk Ayahnya dan memeluknya erat. Air matanya kembali mengalir karena terharu. Ia tahu benar kalau Ayahnya sangat berat menyetujui pernikahan itu, tetapi Ayahnya masih tetap meyakinkannya bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Ino sendiri juga merasa sangat berat meninggalkan Ayahnya sendirian.

"Sssh.. sudah..sudah sayang. Malu kan kalau nanti kau menemui Gaara dengan mata merah sehabi menangis begitu," Inoichi menepuk pelan punggung Ino.

Ino melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Ayahnya dengan sepasang mata birunya yang dipenuhi keharuan, "Terima kasih, _otousan_," sebutnya pelan sambil berusaha untuk tersenyum.

Inoichi mengangguk. Disekanya air mata Ino.

"Sekarang, sebaiknya kau membersihkan mukamu, Ino. Jangan sampai kau kelihatan begini cengeng. Kau ini sudah bukan gadis kecil lagi, tahu!" ucap Inoichi dengan cengiran lebar.

Mau tak mau Ino jadi tersenyum geli. Ia pun meninggalkan Ayahnya untuk ke toilet. Ia memang haru tampil segar dan bersih, tidak tampak kucel karena habis menangis. Malu kan pada Gaara.

Beberapa saat kemudian Ino telah selesai membersihkan muka. Ia telah berganti pakaian dan tampak cantik dengan rambutnya yang sengaja ia gerai dengan bagian tepian rambut ia jalin dan ditemukan di tengah.

"Gaara benar-benar lelaki yang beruntung karena mendapatkanmu, Ino," ucap Inoichi dengan senyum tulus.

"Ah, Ayah ini ada-ada saja," Ino merona. "Kalau begitu, aku berangkat dulu ya, Ayah," Ino lalu mencium tangan Ayahnya.

Jarak rumah Ino dengan rumah tamu yang terletak di samping gedung Hokage tidak seberapa jauh, sehingga Ino cukup berjalan kaki untuk ke sana. Dan sekitar setengah jam kemudian, ia sudah sampai di depan rumah tamu tempat Gaara dan shinobi Suna lainnya menginap.

Suasana di sekitar bangunan rumah tamu pagi itu masih cukup sepi, begitupun dengan gedung Hokage. Waktu memang masih menunjukkan jam 06.30 pagi, sementara aktivitas di gedung Hokage baru dimulai sekitar jam 8.

Tetapi yang mengherankan Ino adalah suasana yang lengang di rumah tamu seolah rumah itu tak ada penghuninya. Tak ada satupun shinobi Suna atau shinobi Konoha yang berjaga atau setidaknya ada di bagian depan rumah tamu itu. Anehnya lagi pintu depan dalam keadaan terbuka.

Perlahan Ino melangkah memasuki koridor panjang rumah tamu itu. Koridor panjang tersebut menghubungkan ruang pertemuan depan yang terbuka dengan kamar-kamar tempat menginap tamu. Sebuah taman yang indah terbentang di kanan kiri koridor, di mana memang sengaja dibuat halam terbuka di antara ruang depan dan ruang kamar-kamar yang terletak agak jauh di belakang. Hal itu dimaksudakan agar tamu-tamu yang menginap merasa nyaman dan kerasan tinggal di rumah tersebut.

Ino tersenyum cerah menatap bunga-bunga yang bermekaran indah menantang panas mentari. Pepohonan yang hijau juga membuat taman itu menjadi tempat yang nyaman untuk duduk-duduk. Dan untuk itu di bawah beberapa pohon memang di sediakan bangku-bangku panjang untuk tempat duduk santai menikmati semilir angin dan suasan taman yang indah. Pancuran yang berbentuk gentong besar yang terguling dengan airnya yang jernih dan terus mengalir membuat taman itu kian asri.

Namun senyum Ino tak lama bertahan. Senyumnya berganti dengan keterkejutan, untuk kemudian ia hanya bisa mematung di tempatnya berdiri seiring dengan lenyapnya lengkung senyum dari bibirnya.

Dengan jelas di depannya, di antara bunga-bunga yang indah, tampak Gaara sedang berdiri tegap. Namun Kazekage muda itu tidak sendiri. Melainkan ada seorang wanita muda sebayanya yang berdiri di sampingnya. Keduanya tampak bercakap-cakap. Ino berani bersumpah bahwa Gaara tampak memperhatikan sekali lawan bicaranya. Ekspresi pemuda itu tak sedatar biasanya. Sepasang mata _jade_-nya juga tampak berbinar. Sesuatu yang tak pernah Ino dapati sebelumnya dari seorang Gaara yang dingin dan selalu datar serta tak berekspresi.

Hati Ino mencelos hingga ke paling dasar. Seolah ada sebongkah es yang menghantamnya dengan telak. Terasa begitu sakit. Ia belum pernah melihat Gaara bersikap demikian padanya. Tetapi dengan jelas ia melihat kehangatan di mata Gaara saat ia bicara terhadap wanita itu. Ino tak bisa menahan air matanya untuk tidak jatuh. Fakta itu jauh lebih menyakitkannya daripada ketika mengetahui fakta bahwa Gaara menikahinya hanya karena perintah Dewan Tua Sunagakure.

Ino masih ingat benar bahwa Gaara pernah berkata kalau ia tak bisa merasakan perasaan semacam cinta. Dan saat itu Ino bisa memahami dan mengerti, sehingga timbul tekad dalam dirinya untuk mengajarkan pada Gaara tentang perasaan cinta dengan cara setuju menikah dengannya meski itu hanya pernikahan politik karena Ino yakin ia akan bisa menyadarkan Gaara akan hakikat cinta yang sebenarnya. Namun, setelah melihat apa yang didepannya sekarang, setelah menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana Gaara menatap wanita lawan bicaranya itu, hati dan keyakinan Ino tersungkur. Ia merasa seperti dibodohi atau memang ia yang sangat bodoh ia tidak tahu. Yang pasti ia merasa begitu sakit. Siapapun yang melihat bagaimana Gaara menatap wanita itu, akan bisa mengetahui kalau Gaara mempunyai perasaan khusus pada sang wanita.

Ino merasakan tubuhnya bergetar seiring dengan bulir hangat yang membuncah keluar dari sudut matanya. Air matanya mengalir begitu saja tanpa bisa dibendung lagi. Untuk kedua kalinya dengan alasan berbeda, Ino sudah menangis lagi pagi itu. Ia tidak sanggup untuk berbuat apa-apa, apalagi memanggil Gaara yang tak kunjung menyadari kehadirannya. Hatinya terlalu sakit, hingga air matanya semakin deras mengalir dan berikutnya yang ia lakukan adalah kembali melangkah menuju ruang depan, meninggalkan koridor yang lengang itu. Meninggalkan Gaara dan lawan bicaranya yang tak menyadari kehadirannya sama sekali.

Ino berusaha menyeka air mata yang terus menerus keluar dari sudut matanya. Tetapi semakin ia berusaha berhenti menangis, yang terjadi ia malah semakin tergugu. Untunglah karena suasana masih pagi maka tak ada orang yang memergokinya menangis.

Gadis malang itu terus melangkah tanpa tujuan. Ia tak ingin pulang dulu. Ia takut Ayahnya akan tahu suasana hatinya yang hancur. Ia tak ingin mmebuat Ayahnya sedih. Cukup ia tanggung sendiri dukanya ini.

Ino tak sadar kalau langkah-langkahnya ternyata menuju hutan di timur desa.

Karena Ino masih menangis, pandangannya menjadi sedikit kabur, hingga tanpa sengaja ia pun bertubrukan dengan seseorang yang tak disangka-sangkanya sama sekali.

"BRUGH!" Ino nyaris terjengkang ke belakang kalau saja tangan kekar itu tak segera merangkum punggungnya.

"INO?" suara kaget orang itu beriringan dengan kekagetan yang dirasakan Ino yang menatapnya dengan mata melebar.

"S-Shika?" Ino tergagap.

**== masih bersambung ==**

A/N : Well, yeach. This is the second chapter. Dan OMG! Terlalu bertele-tele, panjang kek garis pantai (?) dan garing banget , padahal ide dalam kepala seru banget.. cuman karna lagi capek pol aja jadi keluarnya jadi gini ** :D

i stil hope that you would like to give me any review, my beloved readers^^


	3. Chapter 3

Disklaimer : Do u think I still want to do this stuff if I own Naruto? Hmmm…

GENRE : Romance (?)

Summary : what is something beneath your consciousness...?

WARNING : OOC, Gaje, Abal, yeach u've been warned

A/N : (**PENTING) **_Sebenarnya cerita fanfic ini bisa dibilang sekuel dari fanfic saya sebelumnya yaitu ff Only You. Tetapi meski demikian, cerita ini masih bisa dibaca secara terpisah dan sepenuhnya dapat dimengerti meski readers gak baca ff Only You kok. __Jadi, di sini Ino dkk. berumur sekitar 23 tahun, dan semuanya telah jadi Jonin. Hokage Konoha masih Tsunade, dan akan segera digantikan oleh Naruto. Karena merujuk pada ff Only You, maka pairing yang ada adalah Sasu-Hina, Sai-Sakura, Shika-Temari, dan tentu saja Gaa-Ino. Tapi endingnya belum jelas, belum tentu juga Gaara jadi sama Ino.. __Jadi, coz this story still in progress, everything is possible, apalagi authornya agak-agak aneh yang suka malih-malih (?)^^_ *kemplanged* :D

**Inspired by 'All the Matter of State' (Englis FF pairing Gaa-Ino)**

Dan sekali lagi saya warning bahwa semua ini adalah fanfic, banyak hal yang nggak sesuai dengan versi canon-nya, so I beg whoever read it to understand …

^^..thanks..^^

^_^ buat Kou-chan, Kireina-chan, Ka-Hime-chan, Karin-chan, Zeone-chan, Via-chan dan Unk-gu-chan, thanks buat r n r kalian... (buat pengadaan mobil dan telpon, memang kesannya agak janggal, tapi karna sudah terlanjur... ya mau gimana lagi.. anggap ja ni AU, tapi masih dalam dunia shinobi^^)...

- enjoy -

**CHAPTER 3**

… _flashback_ (Beberapa saat sebelum Ino sampai di rumah tamu)….

Gaara menyusuri koridor panjang di area rumah tamu yang menghubungkan ruang-ruang kamar dengan bagian depan bangunan besar itu.

Pagi itu, yang tinggal di rumah tamu hanya dia, karena Kankurou dan yang lainnya lari pagi ke gunung Konoha. Dan Gaara yang sedang ingin sendiri, menolak ajakan kakaknya itu untuk ikut bersama dalam kegiatan lari pagi.

Maka di sinilah Gaara sekarang, berjalan sendiri menapaki koridor panjang itu sementara sepasang mata _jade_-nya memandangi aneka warna bunga yang tumbuh subur di taman yang terletak di halaman tengah yang terbuka.

Bunga. Sebelum melihatnya pun Gaara sedang memikirkan sosok yang identik dengan bunga itu. Ino Yamanaka. Wanita yang akan dinikahinya. Yang ia nikahi hanya karena perintah Tetua Desa. Benarkah demikian? Hati kecil Gaara bertanya. Dan sayangnya, Gaara tak mampu menjawabnya. Ia tak bisa melukiskan perasaan yang ia rasakan pada Ino. Ia bahkan acuh tak acuh jikapun Ayah Ino menolak lamarannya. Gaara tidak mencintai gadis itu. Atau belum? Yang pasti Gaara tidak merasakan perasaan yang khusus saat bersama Ino. Perasaan khusus sebagaimana yang pernah ia rasakan pada….

"Hinata Hyugaa?" gumam Gaara terkejut ketika pandangan matanya tertumbuk pada sesosok wanita berambut panjang warna indigo tampak sedang menyirami bunga di taman itu. Kali ini raut wajahnya tampak benar-benar terkejut, tak ada kesan datar seperti biasanya.

Tanpa sadar Gaara telah melangkah menghampiri gadis yang menyentak perhatiannya itu.

"Hyugaa-san?" sapa Gaara.

Hinata mendongak dan ia menundukkan kepalanya sekilas sebagai tanda hormat pada Gaara, sang Kazekage.

"Gaara-sama, apa kabar?" Hinata yang ternyata sudah tak gagap lagi.

Gaara tersenyum. Senyum yang tak pernah ia perlihatkan pada siapapun. Yang tak pernah ia berikan pada wanita lain selain Hinata Hyugaa.

"Baik. Dan kau?"

"Saya pun demikian. Senang bisa bertemu dengan Kazekage lagi. Sudah lama sekali ya waktu berlalu," sahut Hinata dengan suaranya yang selembut bisikan angin sepoi.

"Benar, Hyugaa-san. Aku tak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu di sini. Apa kau yang merawat bunga-bunga di taman ini?" sekali lagi Gaara balik bertanya. Dan jika ada orang lain di sekitarnya, pasti heran melihat betapa ekspresif Gaara menanggapi setiap perkataan Hinata. Sayangnya bahkan Gaara sendiri tak sadar kalau ia telah menanggalkan _trade mark_-nya sebagai orang minim ekspresi sejak bertemu dengan Hinata.

Hinata tersenyum. Dalam hati ia sedikit heran melihat binar di mata Gaara. Sesuatu yang tak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya, karena yang ia tahu Gaara sama seperti tunangannya, Sasuke Uchiha, yang selalu datar dan tenang. Meski setelah bertunangan, Sasuke menjadi sangat hangat padanya. Hinata bersemu sendiri karena kepikiran Sasuke yang dicintainya.

"A… begitulah, Gaara-sama. Saya memang ditugaskan Hokage-sama untuk merawat bunga-bunga di taman ini selama Ino-chan dalam misi. Dan ternyata kudengar dia sudah pulang. Aku harap dia puas dengan hasil kerjaku. Karena aku tak sepandai dia dalam mengurusi bunga-bunga ini," terang Hinata panjang lebar.

"Oh, jadi Ino yang menanam bunga-bunga ini?" perhatian Gaara menjadi sedikit terpecah ketika Hinata menyebut nama itu.

"Begitulah. Ino-chan sangat bertangan dingin. Apapun yang ditanamnya pasti tumbuh subur. Dan saya dengar kalian akan menikah. Itu berita yang mengejutkan sekaligus sangat menyenangkan. Saya ucapkan selamat, Gaara-sama," Hinata lalu membungkukkan badannya hingga 60o.

Gaara tersenyum tipis. Pernikahan itu. Kenapa Hinata harus menyinggungnya? Padahal ia baru saja merasakan perasaan itu saat ia kembali melihat gadis berambut indigo itu setelah sekian lama.

"Dan kalau tak salah kaupun akan menikah dengan Sasuke. Bukan begitu, Hyugaa-san?" tanya Gaara sambil menatap Hinata lekat-lekat.

Hinata hanya mengangguk, lalu ia mendongak lagi tapi pandangannya tak tepat tertuju pada Gaara, melainkan ke arah lain. Ia tak sanggup menentang tatapan Gaara yang menurutnya agak aneh. Hatinya bahkan sedikit bergetar.

Kedua orang itu sama sekali tidak menyadari kalau ada sepasang mata sewarna batu safir tengah memperhatikan mereka sejak awal. Ino Yamanaka….

…_.. end of flashback_…

"S-Shika?" Ino tergagap. _Gawat! Shikamaru pasti melihat bekas air mataku. Ah!_

"Ino.. kau? Kenapa kau kesini pagi-pagi be… dan hei, kau menangis?" Shikamaru mau tak mau terkejut lagi saat dilihatnya mata Ino yang sembab dan pipinya yang basah oleh air mata.

Ino tak bisa mengelak. Begitu jelas. Ia jadi benci dirinya sendiri yang tak bisa tak menangis saat ia merasa sedih. Cengeng. Padahal ia sudah wanita dewasa, bukan remaja belasan tahun lagi. Sekarang ia bingung apa yang harus ia katakan pada Shikamaru. Walau lebih sering cuek, kadang Shikamaru bisa sangat peduli pada temannya yang dia lihat sedang dalam masalah.

"Er… siapa bilang aku menangis? Aku hanya jalan-jalan pagi. Terus sialnya mataku kena debu, lalu aku kucek-kucek dan beginilah jadinya," Ino mencoba memberikan alasan, yang ia tahu terdengar ganjil, dan otak jenius Shikamaru pasti tak akan menerimanya begitu saja.

"Heah, Ino. Kau pikir aku anak TK yang percaya dengan cerita anehmu begitu? Lihat saja kau bahkan membawa _bento_ segitu besar. Sejak kapan kau jalan-jalan pagi sambil nenteng bento? Kebiasaan di Suna eh?" Shikamaru mengerling bento yang ada dalam jinjingan tangan kanan Ino.

_Sial!_ Maki Ino dalam hati. Ia kini kelabakan mencari alasan apa lagi yang bisa membuatnya tak harus menceritakan masalahnya pada sahabatnya itu.

"Ayolah! Ino! Mengaku saja kalau memang ada yang salah. Jadi, sekarang ceritakan padaku kenapa kau menangis sepanjang jalan kayak anak kecil begitu!" perintah Shikamaru seenaknya.

Ino mendengus kesal. _Dasar Shikamaru!_ _Dia pikir dia siapa? Huh!_

"Kurasa ini bukan urusanmu, Shika! Dan lebih baik kau pergi saja, aku lagi ingin sendiri, tahu!"

"O, jadi kau mengusirku nona Yamanaka? Lihat dulu donk kalau mau mengusir orang. Masa kau mengusirku dari tanahku sendiri? Apa nggak terbalik tuh?" ujar Shikamaru dengan santainya.

Ino melihat sekelilingnya. _Blush!_ Ia baru sadar ia berada di kawasan hutan Nara, hutan milik keluarga Shikamaru. Aah… sialnya dia…

"Aa, baiklah kalo begitu. Aku pergi! Lagian siapa juga mau ke hutan pagi-pagi begini, mending aku ke rumah Sakura!" Ino berbalik namun tangan kekar Shikamaru dengan sigap menangkap lengannya, menahannya hingga ia tak jadi melangkah pergi dan menyebabkan mereka berdua menjadi saling berhadapan kembali dalam jarak cukup dekat.

Ino terkesiap. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Kotak bentonya sontak terjatuh ke atas rerumputan di bawahnya. _Apa-apaan sih si rambut nanas pemalas ini?_ Pikir Ino kesal.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Ino. Kenapa kau tadi menangis?" tanya Shikamaru serius. Hati Ino bergetar karena Shikamaru sedikit mendekatkan wajahnya saat menanyakan hal itu. Ia bingung harus bagaimana.

"Shika! Lepaskan tanganku dulu! Nggak sopan tahu!" tukas Ino.

Shikamaru tersenyum simpul. Kemudian melepaskan cengkramannya dengan cepat. Membuat Ino agak terhuyung ke belakang.

"Upz! Yah, aku lupa kalau aku sedang berhadapan dengan **calon istri Kazekage-sama** ya?" kata Shikamaru, terdengar sarkastis. Membuat Ino mengeryit heran sekaligus tersinggung berat.

"Apa-apaan sih kau Shika? Kenapa bilang begitu?" jengkel Ino.

"Lho, betul kan yang aku bilang? Kau adalah calon istri Gaara, **sang Kazekage**?" Lagi-lagi Shikamaru mmberi penekanan pada kata-kata Kazekage.

"Ya. Betul! Tapi nggak harus segitunya kau bilang kan? Apa sih maksudmu?" Ino tambah jengkel.

"Nggak ada maksud apa-apa kok. Cuman heran aja, Ino. Kau anggap aku sahabatmu, tapi berita begitu besar, kau bahkan nggak ngasih tahu aku sama sekali!" Giliran Shikamaru yang terdengar tersinggung.

"Itu… soal itu, semuanya mendadak, Shika. Ayah sendiri juga baru tahu kemarin," ucap Ino lesu.

"Oke. Jadi kalo begitu aku ucapin selamat ya? Kau tentunya bahagia kan karena impianmu menikah dengan laki-laki tampan telah tercapai?" Shikamaru kembali sinis.

"Shikamaru! Apa-apan sih kau ini? Perasaan aku nggak nyalahin kamu, tapi dari tadi kata-katamu nusuk hati banget, tahu!" ketus Ino dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Satu hal lagi, aku masih heran kenapa kau masih bisa menangis seperti itu padahal impianmu sudah tercapai. Harusnya kau tersenyum sepanjang jalan karena sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi istri Kazekage kan?" cerca Shikamaru kian sinis. Tak dipedulikannya Ino yang mulai merebak lagi matanya.

"Siapa bilang menjadi istri Kazekage adalah impianku? Ha? Siapa bilang? Dasar Shikamaru bodoh!" umpat Ino lalu mendorong Shikamaru dengan marah.

Kalau dulu, ketika mereka masih _genin_ maka Shikamaru pasti akan terjengkang ke belakang. Namun kini, Shikamaru telah tumbuh menjadi pria dewasa yang jauh lebih kuat dan tak akan jatuh kalau hanya didorong seorang Ino yang marah dan tanpa menggunakan _jutsu_-nya.

Alhasil, Ino malah jatuh ke dalam pelukan Shikamaru. Dan tangis Ino kembali pecah. Dipukulinya dada bidang Shikamaru sementara ia tergugu dalam tangisnya.

Shikamaru membiarkan saja sahabatnya itu menangis di dadanya. Ia yakin ada yang tak beres. Karena itu ia terus mengorek informasi dari Ino dengan cara sedikit kejam tadi. Karena ia tahu, kalau tak dipaksa seperti itu, Ino tak akan pernah cerita. Sejak kematian Asuma-_sensei_, Ino banyak sekali berubah. Ino menjadi lebih serius dan tak lagi centil. Bahkan cerewetnya pun banyak berkurang. Dan Ino lebih suka menyimpan masalahnya sendiri serta selalu menampakkan kesan tegar di hadapan ia dan Chouji.

"Ssh, Ino. Sudahlah. Kenapa kau masih menangis juga? Kau ini sudah bukan anak-anak lagi," ucap Shikamaru sambil mengelus punggung Ino lembut.

Ino perlahan melepaskan pelukan Shikamaru. Ditatapnya sahabatnya sejak kecil itu dengan berbagai perasaan. Haruskah ia menceritakan semuanya pada Shikamaru?

"Maaf, Shika. Kupikir aku lebih baik pulang saja."

"Aku tak akan mengijinkanmu pulang sebelum kau cerita ada apa sebenarnya, Ino. Terakhir kali aku lihat kau menangis saat kau patah hati karena Sai. Dan kali ini apa, bukan karna Gaara kan?"

Ino menunduk. Menolak tatapan menyelidik sahabatnya yang jenius itu.

"Sungguh. Tak ada apa-apa, Shika. Semua baik-baik saja. Tadi aku menangis hanya karna sedih akan meninggalkan desa ini. Itu saja," bohong Ino. Ia sungguh tak ingin Shikamaru tahu masalahnya.

"Ino, kenapa masih tak mau cerita? Apa kau sudah tak menganggapku sebagai sahabatku lagi?" Shikamaru terus menatap Ino lekat-lekat.

"Shika! Please, jangan paksa aku. Lagian tak ada bedanya aku crita apa nggak. Semua sudah terjadi. Dan ini resiko yang harus kutanggung sendiri. Jadi, selesai! Aku tak mau berdebat denganmu lagi."

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan kalau kau menikah dengan orang yang benar-benar mencintaimu, Ino. Aku ingin memastikan kau bahagia. Itu saja," kata Shikamaru sungguh-sungguh.

Ino kembali menoleh pada Shikamaru. Tak disangkanya sahabatnya yang selalu cuek itu bisa begitu perduli padanya.

"Kenapa memangnya? Kenapa kau perduli hal itu?" tanya Ino heran.

Shikamaru menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Menguap lebar sekali. Lalu menatap Ino dengan mata malasnya. Sepertinya, ia ingin mengendorkan suasana yang mulai terasa tegang dan serius itu.

"Gimana ya? Simpelnya, kalau kau tak bahagia, itu akan merepotkanku, Ino."

Ino menghela napas kesal. Dipikirnya Shikamaru sudah begitu serius, nyatanya…

"Merepotkanmu bagaimana?"

"Karna kau sahabatku. Aku kan tak bisa tinggal diam kalau si rambut merah itu membuatmu sedih."

"Hei, sejak kapan kau memanggil Gaara begitu? Lagian, Gaara itu kan calon adik iparmu," tukas Ino.

"Ah, ya. Maaf sudah tak sopan pada calon suamimu, ya Ino." Lagi-lagi Shikamaru terdengar sinis.

"Shika! Aku heran. Sejak tadi kau sinis banget. Kau keberatan kami menikah?" Ino tak habis pikir.

"Tentu…! Maksudku, yah… itu terlalu mendadak saja. Kalian kan baru kenal. Kecuali kalau selama di Suna kau pacaran dengannya sih.."

Ino kembali mengernyitkan kening. Shikamaru keberatan ia menikah dengan Gaara? Kenapa?

"Shika, aku heran sama kamu. Perasaan, dulu kau paling nggak suka repot ngurusi urusan orang selama urusan orang itu nggak ngusik kepentinganmu. Jadi, kenapa sekarang beda?"

Shikamaru menarik napas panjang lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Sepertinya ia tak perlu berbelit-belit lagi.

"Karena pernikahanmu ini sangat menggangguku, Ino."

"Mengganggumu bagaimana?" Ino makin tak mengerti arah pembicaraan Shikamaru.

"Karena aku cinta sama kamu, Ino!" ketus Shikamaru.

Ino terbelalak kaget. Ditatapnya Shikamaru tak percaya. Tidak. Ia tidak percaya ucapan sahabatnya itu. Tidak mungkin.

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Ya. Aku mencintaimu, Ino Yamanaka. Sejak dulu. Sejak kita kecil. Tapi yang kau lihat hanya mereka, para pria rupawan itu: Sasuke, Sai, dan sekarang Gaara. Tch!"

"Kau?" Ino mendesis marah, "menyebalkan! Kau bodoh, Shikamaru! Bodoh! Kenapa kau tak pernah bilang padaku hal itu? Dan kau perlu tahu satu hal: aku bukan hanya mencintai wajah-wajah itu. Aku bukan wanita seperti itu! Dasar kau bodoh!" Ino menjadi histeris.

"Hei, aku bukan orang bodoh tahu!" Shikamaru tak terima.

"Ya, tentu saja. IQ 200 memang bukan milik orang bodoh, Shikamaru! Tapi nyatanya kau memang bodoh karena kau itu tak pernah sadar kalau selama ini aku juga mencintaimu!" cerocos Ino setengah berteriak.

Giliran Shikamaru yang terbelalak. Benarkah yang didengarnya? Ino mencintainya?

"Ino.. benarkah itu?"

"Tentu saja! Memangnya aku kelihatan sedang melawak?"

"Lalu kenapa kau tak pernah bilang?"

"Hei! Tuan Nara yang terhormat, aku ini wanita. Mana mungkin aku yang menyatakan duluan. Apalagi, kau tak pernah memberiku sinyal. Dan juga kau lebih memilih Temari."

"Karena aku tak bisa, Ino. Kau begitu sibuk mengejar Sasuke, lalu Sai. Aku hanya bisa berpikir kalau tak ada peluang untukku kau sukai lebih dari sahabat," ujar Shikamaru.

"Kau tahu, aku ikut-ikutan saja, mengidolakan Sasuke dan Sai. Aku sengaja melakukannya untuk memancing perasaanmu, Shika. Tapi kau tak pernah tampak cemburu! Kau benar-benar menyebalkan!"

"Ah, kenapa harus begini? Kau tahu, Choji juga merasakan hal sama denganku. Karna itu aku memilih mundur, Ino. Dengan harapan kalian bisa bersama. Tapi sepertinya, Choji pun harus siap kecewa begitu ia pulang misi dan mendapati kalau kau sudah mau menikah dengan Gaara," ungkap Shikamaru.

Lagi-lagi Ino terkejut tak percaya. Choji. Sahabatnya sedari kecil sebagaimana Shikamaru, juga mencintainya? Bagaimana mungkin?

"Aku tak percaya kalian berdua bisa menyimpan perasaan kalian masing-masing dengan begitu baiknya. Aku juga menyesal karna tak pernah menyadarinya. Tapi setidaknya kau sudah bahagia dengan Temari kan?"

"Hanya setelah aku memastikan kalau kau juga bahagia, Ino."

"Shikamaru?" Ino tak percaya Shikamaru ternyata benar-benar perduli.

"Jadi, apakah sekarang ini kau sudah benar-benar mencintainya?"

Ino memalingkan muka. Ia tak sanggup menatap tatapan tajam Shikaamru terus menerus. Apalagi ketika pemuda itu bertanya tentang cintanya. Karena jauh dalam hatinya, ia masih menyayangi Shikamaru. Tetapi, ia sudah lama menguburnya karena ia tersentuh oleh kebaikan Temari. Dan ia telah merestui keduanya. Ia tak bisa menarik lagi keputusannya itu. Lagipula ia juga akan menikah dengan Gaara. Dengan atau tanpa adanya cinta.

Ino sekuat tenaga menahan air matanya agar tak kembali jatuh. Semuanya terasa menyakitkan.

"Tentu saja aku mencintai Gaara," sahut Ino agak bergetar.

"Dan apa dia juga mencintaimu?" tanya Shikamaru lagi.

"Tentu saja. Kalau tidak ia tak akan menikahiku bukan?" Ino kembali menghadap wajah Shikamaru dan menampilkan kesan tegarnya.

Shikamaru mengangguk. Ada sorot kecewa di matanya, namun ia menutupinya dengan senyum tipis.

"Kalau begitu aku bisa tenang. Meskipun, firasatku mengatakan sebaliknya. Aku merasa dia tak mencintaimu sebagaimana seharusnya. Bahwa pernikahan kalian ini lebih karena unsur politik."

Ino tercekat. Shikamaru memang benar-benar jenius. Semua yang dikatakannya benar.

"….itu hanya firasatmu saja, Shika." Hanya itu yang mampu keluar dari bibir Ino.

Shikamaru menatap Ino sejenak. Ia bisa menangkap keraguan di mata biru yang disayanginya itu. Tetapi ia tahu, ia tak berhak mengorek seluruh keterangan dari Ino. Meskipun atas nama cinta dan persahabatan mereka. Ino sepertinya merasa bisa mengatasi semuanya sendiri. Shikamaru hanya bisa mengharapkan yang terbaik untuk sahabat yang dicintainya itu.

"Gaara?" Ino tak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya saat ia kembali ke rumah dan mendapati Gaara duduk di teras rumahnya.

Pemuda berambut merah itu berdiri dan tersenyum tipis pada Ino.

"Aku mencarimu, Ino. Kau dari mana?" tanya Gaara ketika matanya tertumbuk pada kotak _bento_ besar yang dijinjing Ino.

Ino terpaku sejenak. _Aduh, bagaimana mengatakannya?_ Ino bingung.

"Aku… aku dari rumah Choji. Mau memberinya _onigiri_ kesukaan dia.. yah.. begitu… tapi dia ternyata sedang dalam misi. Jadi, ya aku bawa pulang lagi.." Ino nyengir. Kaku. Ini adalah usahanya untuk menyembunyikan kesedihannya atas apa yang dilihatnya di rumah tamu. Ingatan akan bagaimana cara Gaara memandang Hinata, terasa begitu menyakitkannya. Tetapi ingatan bahwa cinta Gaara pada Hinata bertepuk sebelah tangan, karena Hinata sudah dengan Sasuke, membuat Ino, mau tak mau iba pada pemuda di hadapannya itu.

"Begitu ya…" Gaara mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Jadi, kenapa kau tidak masuk saja Gaara? Apa kau tak bertemu ayahku?" tanya Ino sambil mengedarkan pandang ke sekeliling. Sepi. Sepertinya ayahnya sedang pergi.

"Tidak. Rumahmu sepi, jadi aku menunggumu saja di sini," ucap Gaara datar.

"Oh, begitu rupanya. Apa kau sudah lama menunggu? Lalu ada apa kau kemari?"

"Tidak juga. Hyugaa-san mengundangku untuk makan siang di rumahnya. Aku pikir aku bisa mengajakmu."

Ino mengangguk, meski sesaat hatinya sedikit tersentil. Apakah Gaara mengajaknya karena di sana nanti akan ada Sasuke? Sehingga ia perlu semacam perisai untuk menyembunyikan perasaannya pada Hinata dengan cara mengajaknya ikut serta. Ino merasa sesak, namun ia tetap menerima ajakan calon suaminya itu.

"Baiklah, Gaara. Kalau begitu masuklah dulu. Tunggu sebentar ya, aku akan ganti baju."

Gaara menatap Ino yang melangkah cepat menaiki tangga menuju kamar dengan tatapan kosong. Ia masih agak limbung sebenarnya. Pikirannya masih tertuju pada percakapannya dengan Hinata sebelumnya. Ada perasaan tak mengenakkan hatinya ketika ia melihat bagaimana Hinata tampak begitu berbinar saat menceritakan tentang Sasuke. Bagaimana mereka berdua akan segera menikah. Gaara tidak tahu mengapa ia merasakan hal itu pada Hinata. Perasaan seperti ada kupu-kupu yang beterbangan dalam perutnya saat ia di dekat Hinata. Ekspresi lembut gadis itu yang menenangkan hatinya. Begitu memikat.

Gaara sudah merasakan itu sejak pertama kali ia melihat sosok Hinata saat ujian chunin bertahun-tahun silam. Dan ia tak begitu menyadarinya saat itu. Hingga kemudian ia bertemu lagi. Tapi ia masih tetap tak mengerti perasaannya. Hingga tadi, saat ia bertemu kembali dengan pemilik Byakugan itu. Gaara baru menyadari ia memiliki perasaan khusus yang istimewa untuk Hinata. Namun sayangnya semua sudah terlambat. Karena Hinata sudah menjadi milik Sasuke, dan dia sendiri juga akan menikah dengan Ino.

"Gaara?" teguran Ino membawa Gaara kembali ke alam sadarnya. Ia menoleh pada Ino yang menatapnya khawatir.

"Ya?"

"Kau baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Ino tak menyembunyikan kekhawatirannya.

"Ya, tentu saja. Kita berangkat sekarang," Gaara lalu berdiri.

Ino mengangguk. Ia pun menggandeng tangan Gaara. Dan keduanya pun melangkah keluar dari rumah Ino.

Sepanjang jalan menuju kediaman Hinata, Ino menceritakan hal-hal menarik yang berhubungan dengan Konoha sementara tangannya menggandeng lengan Gaara dengan mesra. Ino berusaha meregangkan kegugupannya sendiri sekaligus membantu Gaara. Karena Ino tahu Gaara tegang. Ia tahu Gaara memiliki perasaan untuk Hinata. Dan ia bertekad untuk menepis perasaan itu dari Gaara sebelum pemuda itu kian dalam mencintai Hinata. Walaupun Ino harus makan hati sendiri untuk itu. Ia tak tahu bagaimana ia bisa begitu pura-pura tegar dan tetap ceria, padahal hatinya sangat sakit.

Akhirnya mereka tiba di kediaman Hyugaa yang megah. Keluarga Hyugaa ditambah seorang Sasuke Uchiha menyambut mereka dengan tata cara Hyugaa yang tenang dan elegan di ruang depan.

Setelah berbasa-basi sebentar, mereka pun menuju ruang makan yang luas dan tertata apik. Berbagai makanan telah terhidang dan tampak lezat mengundang selera.

Selama makan siang, suasana cukup hening. Maklum, keluarga Hyugaa sangatlah konservatif dan khas bangsawan pada umumnya yang tak banyak bicara saat makan.

Sesekali Ino bisa menangkap pandangan Gaara terhadap Hinata dan Sasuke. Ia menunduk. Mencoba menelan makanannya yang mendadak terasa pahit. Ingin sekali ia cepat keluar dari acara itu, ia sudah tak kuat lagi.

Untunglah, tak lama setelah makan siang Gaara undur diri. Dan dengan demikian harapan Ino pun terkabul. Meninggalkan rumah besar klan Hyugaa, yang berarti ia tak perlu lama-lama menyaksikan Gaara memandangi Hinata.

Tak seperti saat berangkat, dimana Ino masih bisa berceloteh. Dalam perjalanan pulangnya ini dia diam seribu bahasa. Tangannya juga tak menggandeng tangan Gaara. Keduanya memang berjalan beriringan, namun sedikit berjarak dan tampak sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

Tiba-tiba seseorang dari belakang berlari menerobos di antara mereka. Sedikit menubruk mereka hingga membuat Ino nyaris terjungkal kalau saja Gaara tak segera menangkap lengannya. Orang yang ternyata Konohamaru yang mengejar kucing itu hanya nyegir minta maaf pada Ino dan Gaara, lalu segera berlari lagi mengejar kucingnya. Meninggalkan Gaara dan Ino yang saling berpelukan secara tak sengaja.

Gaara melepaskan pegangannya setelah beberapa saat. Ino bersemu merah.

"Maaf," ucap Gaara kaku.

"Tidak. Aku malah harus berterima kasih padamu, Gaara," sahut Ino sambil mengangguk.

Gaara tak menyahut.

Mereka pun kembali berjalan beriringan dalam diam. Tetapi pikiran mereka masing-masing sudah terusik oleh kejadian tadi. Ino yang sedikit gugup karena berpelukan dengan Gaara di depan umum meski secara tak sengaja dan Gaara yang merasa dirinya aneh karena mendadak ia canggung sekali berhadapan dengan Ino dalam jarak begitu dekat.

Keduanya berpisah di pertigaan jalan, Ino membelok ke arah rumahnya dan Gaara menuju ke arah rumah tamu berada.

"Hei, Gaara. Dari mana saja kau siang-siang begini?" tanya Kankurou begitu dilihatnya Gaara lewat di depannya.

"Aku dari rumah keluarga Hyugaa," jawab Gaara datar, lalu duduk di samping Kankurou.

"Ada apa kau kesana?" heran Kankurou.

"Memenuhi undangan makan siang mereka," jawab Gaara tanpa balik bertanya.

"Kau sendirian datang ke sana?"

"Tidak, aku bersama Ino."

"Lalu dimana Ino sekarang?"

"Pulang ke rumahnya tentu saja," Gaara mulai bosan karena merasa seperti diinterogasi.

"Kau tidak mengantarnya pulang?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Aaargh, Gaara! Tak kukira kau ini benar-benar menyedihkan sekali! Ya bukan untuk apa-apa, tapi memang seharusnya begitu. Seorang pemuda mengantarkan kekasihnya pulang sampai depan pintu. Itu yang namanya _gentleman_! Kau ini bagaimana sih?" Kankurou frustasi. Ia tak mengira adiknya itu begitu parah soal hubungan seperti itu.

"..." Gaara tak mengatakan apa-apa. Berikutnya ia bernajak dari tempat duduknya dan meninggalkan Kankurou yang menggerundel tak jelas.

"Sakura?" Ino tak menyembunyikan keterkejutannya ketika ia sampai di rumahnya dan mendapati Sakura yang duduk di teras rumahnya sedang membaca buku.

Sakura mendongak. Gadis itu segera mendongak dan berdiri menyambut Ino.

"Ino! Aku kangen sekali sama kamu," ucap Sakura sambil memeluk Ino erat-erat.

Ino balas memeluk Sakura. Ia juga sangat merindukan sahabatnya itu. Meskipun kadang mereka suka bertengkar tentang ini dan itu, tetapi Sakura adalah sahabat terdekat dan terbaiknya. Mereka telah lama saling berbagi dalam segala hal.

"Kau benar-benar jahat, Ino! Pulang nggak bilang-bilang. Dan ternyata kau malah sudah mau menikah! Huh!" Sakura pura-pura jengkel. Melepaskan pelukannya dan berkacak pinggang menghakimi Ino yang hanya nyengir kaku.

"Kita ke kamarku saja ya, Sakura!" sahut Ino agak lemas sambil membuka pintu.

Kedua alis Sakura bertaut, heran. Ino tampak aneh. Padahal biasanya kalau berhubungan dengan hal-hal seperti itu, Ino paling histeris dan ribut sekali. _Pasti ada yang tak beres nih!_ Otak brilian Sakura segera menyimpulkan.

"Kau ini beneran Ino kan?" tanya Sakura sambil memandangi Ino dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki dan dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambut.

"Memang siapa lagi kalau bukan aku, Sakura?" tukas Ino, memutar bola matanya. Merasa aneh karena Sakura seperti tak mengenalnya saja.

"Habisnya kau aneh, Ino. Mana histeriamu itu? Hello? Kau ini kan mau menikah dengan Kazekage! Itu menakjubkan! Tak pernah terbayangkan olehku kau akan menikah dengan Gaara! Ya ampun Ino, ini benar-benar berita besar! Dan jahat sekali kau, karena tak memberitahuku. Malah aku tahu dari _shisou_. Kau ini bagaimana sih?" cerocos Sakura penuh semangat, tapi tak urung menjadi heran melihat ekspresi Ino yang datar-datar saja dengan senyum dipaksakan dan bahkan Sakura bisa melihat mata Ino meredup, tak secemerlang biasanya. Aneh!

"Maaf, Sakura. Belum sempat memberitahumu, semuanya begitu mendadak."

Keheranan Sakura kian memuncak. Ino benar-benar aneh.

'Ino, kau benar-benar tampak aneh untuk ukuran orang yang mau menikah. Kau kelihatan... tak bahagia. Apa.. terjadi sesuatu di antara kalian? Apa Gaara menyakitimu?"

Ino menggeleng lemah.

"Semuanya baik-baik saja, Sakura. Aku hanya sedih karena aku akan meningglkan desa ini, kalian semua," jawab Ino. Dan ia memang sedih untuk itu, meski sebenarnya ada hal lain yang membuatnya lebih sedih.

"Yah... itu memang menyedihkan. Aku mengerti. Tetapi... aku lihat kau masih menyembunyikan sesuatu. Ceritakan semuanya, Ino. Jangan membuatku khawatir," ujar Sakura sambil meraih tangan sahabatnya itu dan menggenggamnya lembut.

Ino menatap Sakura sesaat. Lalu kembali memeluk sahabatnya itu dan ia pun menangis. Tak kuasa menahan tangisnya lagi. Ia mungkin bisa menyembunyikan rahasianya dari orang lain, tetapi ia tak pernah bisa menyembunyikannya dari Sakura. Sahabatnya itu mengenalnya terlalu baik.

"Aku tidak tahu harus mulai dari mana, Sakura. Tapi mungkin kau perlu tahu, kalau sebenarnya pernikahanku dengan Gaara hanyalah sebuah pernikahan politik. Tak lebih dan tak kurang," ucap Ino serak. Hari ini ia terlalu banyak menangis. Benar-benar memuakkan.

Sakura tercekat. Ia menatap Ino tak percaya, tapi kemudian ia kembali memeluk sahabatnya itu dengan maksud menenangkannya.

"Ino... tapi pasti Gaara juga mencintaimu kan? Aku yakin itu."

"Aku tidak tahu apa salahku, Sakura. Tapi sepertinya _Kami_ ingin menghukumku atau apa, aku tidak tahu. Tapi hari ini aku baru saja mengetahui kalau Gaara ternyata mencintai orang lain, meski cintanya pada orang itu tidak berbalas," ucap Ino masih dengan terisak.

"Ino... apa maksudmu? Kejam sekali sih Gaara itu! Kurang ajar! Kurasa aku perlu memberinya sedikit pelajaran! Dia pikir dia itu siapa? Huh!" Sakura emosi. Ia sudah menganggap Ino sebagai saudaranya sendiri, ia tak rela jika da orang yang menyakiti Ino.

"Tidak perlu, Sakura. Terima kasih. Lagipula, aku sudah menerima lamarannya. Tinggal peresmiannya saja. Besok Ayah akan mengadakan pertemuan kembali dengan Gaara dan perwakilan Suna," ujar Ino dengan senyum pahit.

"Ino.. Maaf karna aku tak bisa melakukan apapun. Tapi jika ini memang telah menjadi pilihanmu, aku hanya bisa berdoa semoga kau bahagia, Ino. Kau harus kuat ya? Itu cara ninja kita kan? Sekuat ilalang, yang kelihatannya lemah tapi tak rubuh meski dihantam badai," kata Sakura menyemangati.

Ino mengangguk.

"Terima kasih. Kau tahu, sekarang bebanku terasa sudah agak berkurang. Ah, aku akan sangat kehilanganmu, Sakura."

Sakura tersenyum.

"Itu gunanya sahabat kan.. Dan yah, tak hanya kau, Ino. Aku juga akan sangat kehilanganmu. Tak ada teman bertengkar lagi, hehe.." Sakura berseloroh. Mencoba meringankan suasana yang mulai terasa mengharu biru.

"Ah, kau ini! Ya benar juga, tak ada lagi yang memanggilmu Jidat!" kerling Ino jahil.

"Dan tak ada lagi yang memanggilmu Babi!" sahut Sakura tak mau kalah.

Mereka berdua pun tertawa-tawa. Meski Ino masih tampak sedikit sendu, setidaknya kini ia sudah merasa lebih ringan.

"Dan bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Sai?" Ino mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Jadi, aku memutuskan untuk menerima pinangan kalian. Kazekage-sama, aku menyerahkan putriku padamu, kuharap kau bisa menjaganya dengan sebaik mungkin. Karena dia adalah putriku satu-satunya," tegas Inoichi siang itu dalam pertemuan keduanya membahas rencana pernikahan Gaara dan Ino.

Gaara mengangguk. Sedikit bergetar dalam hatinya.

"Terima kasih atas kepercayaanmu, Yamanaka-san. Saya akan menjaga Ino dengan nyawa saya," ucap Gaara dengan sungguh-sungguh. Setidaknya untuk sekarang, hanya itu yang bisa ia janjikan. Menjaga Ino dengan taruhan nyawanya.

"Baiklah, karena kedua belah pihak telah setuju, maka tinggal menentukan tanggal pernikahannya. Jadi, kapan pernikahan itu akan diadakan? Dan di Suna atau di Konoha?" Tsunade angkat bicara.

"Mengenai waktu pernikahan, kami telah memutuskan berdasarkan perhitungan kelahiran mereka, maka pernikahan akan dilaksanakan dua minggu dari sekarang di Sunagakure, Hokage-sama," ucap Baki-sensei.

Inoichi sedikit terkejut. Demikian pula Tsunade. Tetapi mereka hanya mengangguk.

"Baiklah kalau, begitu. Selebihnya mengenai detailnya kita bicarakan setelah makan siang," kata Tsunade mengakhiri pertemuan itu.

Pertemuan pun bubar. Inoichi segera pamit undur diri setelah rombongan Suna pergi. Ia sedikit tak rela sebenarnya karena terlalu cepat waktu yang diberikan untuk persiapan pernikahan putrinya. Tetapi mengingat itu semua demi kebahagiaan Ino, ia berusaha untuk ikhlas.

Pagi itu, Gaara menemui Ino.

"Pagi, Ino," sapanya begitu Ino membukakan pintu.

"Pagi, Gaara," sahut Ino sambil sedikit menganggukkan kepalanya. Senyumnya terkembang membalas senyuman tipis Gaara.

"Apakah pekerjaanmu sudah selesai?" tanya Gaara.

"Ya, aku baru saja usai memberesi dapur. Ada apa?"

"Apa aku bisa mengajakmu keluar sebentar?"

Ino menatap Gaara sejenak, lalu bertanya, "Kemana?"

"Ke taman, aku ingin bicara sesuatu hal padamu, Ino," jawab Gaara kaku.

"Oh, begitu. Baiklah. Sebentar aku ambil kunci dulu," Ino lalu berbalik masuk lagi ke dalam rumah.

Tak lama kemudian mereka berdua telah berjalan menyusuri jalan kecil menuju taman Konoha yang letaknya tak jauh dari rumah keluarga Ino.

Semilir angin berhembus menyapu wajah mereka dengan lembut begitu mereka berjalan di taman. Ujung-ujung rambut Ino yang tergerai bergerak-gerak ditiup angin. Gaara sekilas melirik ke arah Ino yang masih diam seperti dirinya.

"Ino, aku pulang hari ini.. Dan sebagaimana kau tahu dua minggu terhitung dari kemarin pernikahan akan digelar."

"Yah, aku tahu hal itu, Gaara," ucap Ino gugup.

"Kalau...kalau kau mau menolaknya, masih ada waktu untuk membatalkannya, Ino," ucap Gaara dengan nada sedikit tertekan, tidak datar sebagaimana biasanya.

Ino terbeliak. Sontak ia menghentikan langkahnya. Menatap Gaara tak berkedip.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku tahu pernikahan ini juga tidak engkau inginkan, Ino. Jadi, aku memberimu pilihan terakhir. Aku bisa membicarakannya dengan Dewan, jika kau memang menolak pernikahan ini," ujar Gaara yang sukses membuat Ino kian terpana tak percaya.

"B-bagaimana bisa kau berkata demikian, Gaara? Kau pikir aku ini apa? Kau pikir semua ini apa? Tidak cukupkah semua yang telah kau lakukan? Sebenarnya apa maumu?" Ino tak bisa lagi mengendalikan emosinya.

Gaara agak terkejut mendapati ledakan emosi Ino yang tiba-tiba. Ia tak merasa ada yang salah dengan ucapannya. Tapi kenapa gadis itu mendadak marah.

"Apa aku mengatakan sesuatu yang salah?"

"Tidak cukupkah kau menyakitiku karena pernikahan ini hanya sekedar pernikahan politik, Gaara? Dengan sandiwaramu waktu itu? Lalu fakta bahwa ternyata kau mencintai orang lain? Kau pikir hatiku ini apa?" Ino mulai berkaca-kaca. Ia benar-benar marah, sedih dan kecewa. Semuanya bercampur jadi satu, namun Gaara tidak jug mau mengerti.

Gaara tercekat.

"Apa maksudmu aku mencintai orang lain, Ino?"

"Jadi kau tak sadar kalau apa yang kau rasakan pada Hinata itu adalah perasaan cinta?" Ino tak habis pikir. Bagaimana ada manusia seperti Gaara.

Lagi-lagi Gaara tercekat. Ia menunduk. Benarkah ia telah mencintai Hinata selama ini tanpa disadarinya?

"Aku melihatnya, Gaara. Bagaimana kau menatap Hinata pagi itu. Kau tak pernah memperlihatkan ekspresi seperti itu pada orang lain sebelumnya.. bahkan tidak padaku," ucap Ino lalu membalikkan badannya membelakangi Gaara. Air matanya jatuh begitu saja. Ia tak kuasa menahannya. Ia benci dirinya. Mengapa ia jadi begitu cengeng?

"Ino... aku tak bermaksud.. Maafkan aku jika itu membuatmu sedih. Aku memang tak layak menikahimu. Jadi, sekarang kau punya alasan lain untuk menolakku."

Ino tak menyahut. Ia masih membelakangi Gaara. Air matanya semakin deras mengalir. Dan akibatnya bahunya mulai terguncang-guncang karena tangisnya yang membuncah.

"Ino..." sebut Gaara lirih sementara tangannya terulur ragu hendak menyentuh pundak Ino. Tetapi ia tak jadi melakukannya. Dibiarkannya Ino menangis.

Beberapa saat kemudian...

"Semuanya sudah diputuskan, Gaara. Kau tahu benar hal itu. Suaraku tak berguna lagi. Kecuali kalau kau sendiri yang mebatalkannya," ucap Ino setelah berhasil meredakan tangisnya sendiri. Berbalik menghadap Gaara yang terpaku melihatnya.

"Aku tak bisa membatalkannya, Ino. Maaf," ucap Gaara kaku.

"Kalau begitu ya sudahlah. Biarkan semua terjadi sebagaimana yang seharusnya."

"Tetapi, Ino... aku memang tidak tahu banyak soal ini. Hanya saja, jika kau punya seseorang yang kau sukai dan pupus karena pernikahan ini, katakanlah."

Ino menatap Gaara sekilas lalu tersenyum hambar.

"Tidak perlu, Gaara. Terima kasih."

"Aku sungguh minta maaf, Ino."

"Kau sudah terlalu sering mengatakan maaf, Gaara. Itu tidak baik, kau tahu. Jadi, jangan minta maaf lagi," ucap Ino dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

Gaara mengangguk. Ia maju selangkah lebih dekat dan kemudian tanpa disangka-sangka Ino, Gaara merengkuhnya dalam pelukannya. Ino hanya bisa terdiam kaku ketika dirasakannya tubuh Gaara gemetar. Perlahan ia pun balas memeluk punggung Gaara. Untuk beberapa saat keduanya saling berpelukan dalam kediaman yang aneh.

Angin kembali berhembus lembut. Sepasang mata coklat kehitaman hanya diam terpaku menyaksikan dari kejauhan kedua insan muda itu saling berpelukan.

Dengan cepatnya dua minggu pun berlalu. Ino telah kembali datang ke Suna. Kali ini ia datang dengan sejumlah besar para shinobi dan kunoichi Konoha. Tentu saja karena keesokan harinya dia akan melangsungkan pernikahan dengan sang Kazekage Sunagakure, sehingga perwakilan Konoha dan teman-temannya pun ikut serta ke Suna untuk menghadiri pesta pernikahannya.

Sampai malamnya, Ino masih belum bertemu Gaara. Dan memang tak diijinkan untuk itu. Menurut adat Suna, calon pengantin memang dilarang bertemu sampai upacara pernikahan tiba. Karena itu Ino ditempatkan di rumah tamu yang terletak agak jauh dari rumah Kazekage.

Di kamarnya, Ino dikerubungi sahabat-sahabatnya. Sakura, Hinata, Tenten dan Karin. Mereka sudah menyerahkan kado-kado spesial mereka untuk Ino sejak awal bertemu. Dan kini kelima gadis itu mengobrol kesana kemari. Tentu saja sesekali ledekan dilontarkan untuk menggoda Ino. Hanya Sakura saja yang tahu tentang rahasia Ino, jadi ia sedikit 'mengendalikan diri.'

]

Sementara itu di kantor Kazekage, Gaara masih bekerja sebagaimana biasanya. Dan di sanalah ia bertemu kembali dengan Naruto dan kawan-kawannya dari Konoha.

"Haa.. Gaara! Aku baru pulang misi, dan tahu-tahu kau sudah mau menikah dengan Ino? Kau benar-benar mengejutkanku, tahu!" cerocos Naruto berapi-api seperti biasanya. Meski sudah jadi _jounin_, Naruto tetaplah Naruto, yang ceria dan selalu penuh semangat.

"Yah, Naruto begitulah.." hanya itu yang bisa diucapkan Gaara untuk membalas kehebohan Naruto.

Dan berikutnya, Gaara hanya mampu menanggapi kehebohan Naruto dan kawan-kawannya seperti Lee dan Kiba, dengan ekspresi datarnya seperti biasa. Sementara Neji, Sasuke, Choji dan Shikamaru mengucapkan selamat padanya dengan lebih tenang. Shikamaru malah terasa sangat kaku. Tapi untungnya Gaara tak cukup memperhatikan.

Akhirnya hari yang mendebarkan baik bagi Ino maupun Gaara pun tiba. Setelah semalaman nyaris tak bisa tidur, Ino kian gugup ketika waktu merayap semakin dekat menuju puncak acara pernikahan.

Kurenai-sensei sendiri yang meriasnya dibantu oleh Sakura. Ya, Sakura akan jadi pendamping wanitanya. Ino benar-benar gugup. Karena ia tahu dalam hitungan jam, hidupnya akan sepenuhnya berubah. Tidak hanya akan menjadi seorang istri dari Kazekage, namun juga akan menjadi warga Sunagakure dan menetap selamanya di Suna. Meninggalkan Konoha dan orang-orang yang dicintainya di belakang.

"Ino, kau siap? Ayahmu sudah menunggumu di depan," bisik Sakura.

Ino memejamkan matanya sesaat. Menguatkan hatinya, lalu ia pun mengangguk.

"Kau tahu, Ino?"

"Ya?"

"Kau sangat cantik sekali hari ini," ucap Sakura sambil mengiringi langkah Ino.

"Terima kasih pujianmu, Sakura. Ini pertama kali kau memujiku, hehe," Ino mencoba bercanda untuk menghilangkan kegugupannya. Sakura bukan orang pertama yang memujinya. Sebelumnya, Kurenai-sensei juga telah mengatakan hal yang sama. Hal itu yang membuat Ino sedikit percaya diri untuk menghadapi Gaara.

Dan begitu pintu dibuka, Ino mendapati ayahnya telah berdiri tegap menunggunya.

"Ayah..." Ino menyapa ayahnya.

"Ino, putriku. Kau cantik sekali, sayang," Inoichi tersenyum bangga. Menutupi kesedihan hatinya karena akan melepaskan putrinya untuk menikah.

"Siapa dulu donk ayahnya, hehe," Ino kembali menanggapi dengan bercanda. Menyembunyikan kegugupannya dan kesedihan karena akan meninggalkan ayahnya.

"Kau ini. Ya sudah, kita harus cepat ke tempat upacara. Jangan sampai terlambat," ucap Inoichi lalu menggandeng tangan putrinya itu dan menuntunnya menuju mobil yang telah disipakan untuk mengantar pengantin ke tempat upacara pernikahan yang dihelat di halaman kantor Kazekage.

Ino duduk di jok belakang bersama ayahnya, sementara Sakura duduk di depan dengan pengemudi yang tak lain ternyata adalah Sai.

Halaman kantor Kazekage yang luas ternyata sudah didesain sedemikian rupa. Kursi-kursi putih ditata menghadap meja-meja bundar bertaplak warna senada. Aneka bunga yang sengaja didatangkan dari Konoha, ditata dengan indah sekali. Rupanya semuanya bekerja keras untuk membuat suasana pesta itu bernuansa kesejukan Konoha, meski dihelat di kawasan gurun Suna yang kering.

Begitu mobil berhenti, seorang shinobi membukakan pintu. Ino bisa merasakan bahwa semua perhatian tertuju padanya.

Dengan memantapkan hati, Ino pun menyambut uluran tangan ayahnya, lalu perlahan ia pun turun dari mobil.

Dan benar saja, semua bisik-bisik dan suara-suara langsung lenyap begitu Ino melangkah didampingi ayahnya menuju altar pernikahan. Semua mata menoleh padanya.

Tak terkecuali Gaara, sang mempelai pria. Ia menatap kehadiran Ino yang langkah demi langkah semakin mendekat padanya. Matanya tak berkedip. Ia seperti sedang melihat seorang bidadari yang turun dari langit. Kecantikan Ino begitu memancar dalam balutan gaun pengantinnya yang putih bersih. Rambut pirangnya digerai, sementara kerudung transparan menutupi wajah dan rambutnya. Hati Gaara mau tak mau bergetar aneh. Ia merasakan keringat dingin mengalir di tengkuknya.

"Kau beruntung, adikku," bisik Kankurou yang berdiri di samping menjadi pendampingnya.

Gaara tak menyahut. Ia tak tahu harus berkata apa. Ia sangat _nervous_.

Dan sampailah Ino di hadapan sang Kazekage. Kini keduanya saling menghadap ke altar, di mana penghulu telah siap untuk menikahkan mereka.

Sekilas, Ino memberanikan diri melirik pada Gaara yang tampil dalam setelan jas putih-putih yang mebuatnya bagai seorang pangeran kerajaan langit. Ino seolah baru sadar kalau calon suaminya itu ternyata sangat, sangat tampan. (_author melting_ XD)

"... dengan ini aku menikahkan kalian berdua menjadi sepasang suami istri. Sabaku no Gaara, bersediakah kau menikah dengan Ino Yamanaka, menjadikannya istrimu, memberikan cinta dan perlindungan sebagaimana seorang suami yang baik seumur hidupmu?" penghulu menoleh pada Gaara. Sementara itu, Ino kembali menunduk, mengakhiri aktifitasnya mengagumi penampilan Gaara.

Gaara menoleh pada Ino yang menunduk. Ini adalah janji suci. Ia memang belum merasakan cinta untuk Ino. Tetapi ia bisa berjanji untuk berusaha menjaga Ino, melindunginya seumur hidupnya. Maka ia pun mengangguk.

"Saya bersedia," jawabnya tegas.

Ino mau tak mau menoleh sekilas pada Gaara sebelum kembali menunduk.

"Dan kau Ino Yamanaka, bersediakah kau menikah dengan Sabaku no Gaara, menjadikannya suamimu, mendampinginya, memberikan cinta dan pengabdian sebagaimana seorang istri yang baik seumur hidupmu?"

Ino terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Ia memang mencintai Gaara. Meski ia belum mengatakan perasaan itu secara langsung padanya. Namun ia akan berusaha untuk menjadi istri yang baik untuk Gaara. Ia akan berusaha membuat Gaara untuk mencintainya. Maka ia pun mengangguk.

"Saya bersedia," jawab Ino tegas.

"Dengan ini, kunyatakan kalian telah sah menjadi suami istri! Sabaku no Gaara, sekarang kau telah sah untuk istrimu dan Yamanaka Ino, kau pun telah sah untuk suamimu," putus penghulu yang kemudian disambut tepuk tangan menggemuruh dari seluruh hadirin dan hadirat.

Gaara maju selangkah dengan gugup. Disibakkannya kerudung yang menutupi wajah Ino yang masih menunduk. Dengan lembut Gaara meraih dagu Ino dan membuatnya mendongak, sehingga wajah mereka pun saling berhadapan dalam jarak yang sangat dekat. Ino hanya mampu memejamkan mata.

Gaara tersenyum tipis sekali. Wajah Ino begitu cantik, begitu indah. Dan detik berikutnya, perlahan-lahan Gaara mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Ino yang lembut. Ino bergetar ketika dirasakannya bibir keras Gaara menyapu bibirnya dengan pelan. Ciuman itu sangat pelan, Ino bisa merasakan bahwa itu adalah kali pertama Gaara mencium seorang wanita. Dan Ino bahagia ia menyerahkan ciuman pertamanya pada suaminya yang juga baru pertama melakukannya.

Sayangnya Gaara dengan cepat mengakhiri ciuman itu, sebelum Ino sempat membalasnya. Ia tersenyum ketika mata Ino terbuka kembali dan menatapnya. Ino mengerti, maka ia pun mengangguk. Ciuman itu hanyalah sebuah awal.

Ketika mereka berdua menoleh ke sekelilingnya mereka disuguhi pemandangan unik dimana semua orang di pesta itu tegak berdiri dari kursinya masing-masing dan menatap terkesima ke arah mereka. Seolah mereka semua robot yang terkontrol untuk melongo serentak terhadap mereka. Bahkan Kankurou, Sakura, dan Inoichi yang berdiri di dekat altar pun tampak sama.

Gaara dan Ino saling berpandangan tak mengerti. Hingga kemudian mereka berdua sadar apa penyebab semua orang melongo begitu. Pasti karena tindakan Gaara mencium Ino tadi. Mau tak mau Ino _blushing_ akut.

**=== TAMAT ===**

**(haaaa? yang bener?)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Dan mereka berdua pun hidup bahagia selama-lamanya.**_

(itu sih kalo di dalam dongeng)

**.**

**.**

_**Jadi, kesimpulannya:**_

**.**

**.**

_**masih bersambung kok**_

**.**

**.**

_**Ocehan author**__: Cerita sesungguhnya tentang pairing Gaa-Ino, malah baru dimulai chapter depan. Yaitu kehidupan Ino sebagai seorang istri dari Kazekage. Akan ada konflik-konflik dalam rumah tangga mereka. Hmmm.. soal ratingnya, diusahakan masih __**T**__ kok. Atau tepatnya T menuju M, yang pasti adegan-adegan 'begitu' gak sampai aku tuliskan. Author gak sanggup bikin 'lemon-lemon' gitu, paling banter ya 'citrus' aja deh. *halaah* ~serius~_

_**PENTING:**__ sebagian adegan dalam chapter ini dan chap selanjutnya, juga ceritanya akan sedikit author sadur atau tersinspirasi dari ff Gaa-Ino fandom English, berjudul "All the Matter of State". Dan author juga sudah minta ijin pada authornya kok... ( meski belum dibalas, karna keknya authornya lagi hiatus :-/ )_... _tapi tenang saja, rekening author di bank ga nambah karena ff ini kok... so it's not for commercial, right?_ This is fanfic, just for fun, isn't it?


	4. Chapter 4

Disklaimer : Do u think I still want to do this stuff if I own Naruto? Hmmm…

GENRE : Romance (?)

RATE : **T to M**

Summary : what is something beneath your consciousness...?

WARNING : OOC, Gaje, Abal, yeach u've been warned

**Inspired by 'All the Matter of State' (Englis FF pairing Gaa-Ino)**

Dan sekali lagi saya warning bahwa semua ini adalah fanfic, banyak hal yang nggak sesuai dengan versi canon-nya, so I beg whoever read it to understand …

Buat Karin-chan (benci Shika-Ino yach), Sava-chan, Zheone-chan, Ka-Hime-chan (iyah, sarannya coba kuperhatikan,kukasih penanda tiap ganti scene kok), Rei-chan (suka Ino yach? *toss, tapi Ino memang harus disiksa dulu*), Miharu-chan, dan Night (ga papa telat, daripada gak), terima kasih banget nget buat kalian semua yang udah mau r n r ff gaje abal ini. Arigatou gozaimasu.^^

^^..thanks..^^

- enjoy -

**CHAPTER 4**

Setelah suasana kembali normal, acara pun dilanjutkan dengan sesi dansa. Gaara yang tak begitu bisa berdansa memberikan Ino kesempatan untuk dansa dengan orang lain.

Ino sedikit kecewa karena Gaara menolak berdansa dengannya dan memilih duduk saja, tapi kemudian kekecewaannya sedikit terobati saat Kankurou mengajaknya berdansa.

Musik yang mengalun indah mengiringi semua orang di pesta itu untuk berdansa dengan pasangannya masing-masing. Sementara Gaara dari tempat duduknya memandang suasana pesta itu tanpa ekspresi. Berikutnya pandangannya tertumbuk pada Hinata yang berdansa dengan Sasuke, namun ia buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya. Mencari sosok Ino, istrinya. Mengingat bahwa mereka sudah menikah, membuat Gaara merasa aneh. Ia seperti tak percaya pada fakta ini. Ia benar-benar sudah menikah dengan Ino Yamanaka. Sesuatu yang tak pernah terlintas sedikitpun dalam mimpinya yang paling liar sekalipun.

Mata _jade _Gaara kemudian menyaksikan Ino sudah berganti pasangan. Istrinya itu kini tengah berdansa dengan Shikamaru. Lalu berganti lagi dengan Kiba. Lalu dengan Choji, yang sekarang tubuhnya jauh lebih langsing. Selesai dengan Choji, Ino berdansa dengan Neji. Sepertinya semua laki-laki yang hadir di pesta itu berkeinginan untuk berdansa dengan Ino. Ada rasa tak enak di hati Gaara memikirkan hal itu.

Perasaan Gaara sedikit lega, ketika kemudian Ino berdansa dengan Inoichi, sang ayah.

Begitu selesai berdansa dengan ayahnya, Ino beristirahat sebentar dan menghampiri Gaara yang masih duduk diam.

"Gaara, apakah kau benar-benar tak mau mencoba berdansa denganku?" tanya Ino menatap Gaara lekat-lekat.

Gaara balas menatap Ino sesaat, lalu mengangguk. Ia tak ingin membiarkan istrinya itu berdansa lagi dengan laki-laki lain. Maka ia pun meraih tangan Ino dan mengajaknya melangkah menuju lantai dansa.

Musik mengalun lembut, mengiringi Ino dan Gaara berdansa untuk pertama kalinya. Bagi Gaara, ini memang pertama kalinya berdansa. Tapi, ia yang jenius dengan mudah mengikuti gerak kaki Ino, hingga tak sampai terjadi insiden injak menginjak kaki.

Tangan kiri Gaara merangkul pinggang Ino, sementara tangan kanannya bertautan dengan tangan kiri Ino. Sementara tangan kanan Ino merangkul punggungnya. Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain dengan diam.

Senyum tipis terkembang di bibir Gaara membalas senyuman Ino. Wajah mereka saling berdekatan hingga Gaara bisa merasakan wangi napas Ino. Dan ia tidak tahu siapa yang memulai ketika bibir mereka kembali bertemu. Bedanya, kali ini pertemuan kedua bibir itu berlangsung cukup lama dan lebih mendalam. Seolah hanya ada mereka berdua saja di dunia. Sungguh indah ketika segalanya telah menjadi sah. Namun kebutuhan akan oksigen perlahan memisahkan tautan kedua bibir tersebut. Senyum terkembang di bibir masing-masing. Senyum tipis di bibir Gaara dan senyum malu-malu di bibir Ino.

Setelah sesi dansa selesai, acara pun dilanjutkan dengan makan-makan hidangan inti. Kemudian Gaara dan Ino menyapa tamu-tamu undangan dari desa-desa lain.

...

Hari sudah petang ketika acara pesta itu selesai. Satu per satu tamu pun undur diri. Hingga akhirnya hanya tersisa kerabat dan sahabat dekat kedua mempelai. Ayah Ino menyempatkan untuk memeluk Ino sekali lagi dan membisikkan beberapa patah kata sebelum ia meninggalkan tempat itu untuk kembali ke rumah tamu. Begitu juga dengan sahabat-sahabat Ino dari Konoha. Ino mau tak mau terharu saat lagi-lagi mengingat bahwa ia akan berpisah dengan orang-orang yang dicintainya itu. Namun tingkah konyol Naruto dan Kiba tak urung mampu sedikit memudarkan kesedihannya.

Akhirnya, setelah semua kerabat dan sahabat meninggalkan tempat pesta, Gaara dan Ino pun meninggalkan tempat pesta itu dengan menaiki sebuah sedan yang dikemudikan sendiri oleh Gaara. Ino duduk di samping Gaara yang mengemudi. Sedangkan gentong pasir milik Gaara diletakkan di jok belakang. Untung saja.

Meski sebelumnya Ino sudah pernah semobil berdua saja dengan Gaara, tetapi kali ini Ino sedikit gugup. Mengingat posisinya yang sudah menjadi istri Gaara dan apa saja yang telah mereka lakukan selama pesta, membuatnya sangat berdebar-debar.

Mobil melaju dengan kecepatan sedang menuju ke arah yang tidak diketahui Ino. Ia pikir mereka akan ke rumah Gaara yang pernah ditinggalinya sebelumnya. Tetapi sepertinya arah yang mereka tuju menuju jurusan lain yang belum pernah ia sambangi sebelumnya. Ino ingin bertanya pada Gaara, namun bibirnya seperti kelu. Alhasil, ia pun hanya diam saja.

Setelah kurang lebih setengah jam berlalu, Gaara memasuki pelataran sebuah rumah berukuran sedang dengan gaya Victorian. Cat rumahnya berwarna debu dengan pintu-pintu serta jendela berwarna coklat. Beberapa batang pohon tumbuh di samping kanan dan kiri rumah. Sedikit mengherankan Ino. Karena ia tahu, pohon-pohon itu adalah jenis pohon yang biasa tumbuh di tanah Konoha. Namun ia menyukainya, karena keberadaan pohon-pohon itu akan membuat suasan menjadi mirip Konoha.

"Ini rumah baru.. kita.. Ino. Kuharap kau menyukainya," ucap Gaara setelah mematikan mesin mobilnya. Mereka telah di dalam garasi dan bersiap turun dari mobil.

Ino mengangguk.

"Aku rasa, aku akan menyukainya," Ino melirik Gaara sekilas, ".. dan pohon-pohon di depan, bagaimana bisa tumbuh begitu?"

"Itu adalah inovasi dari Nenek Chiyo. Dia menyuntikkan semacam formula khusus ke dalam tanah di sekitar rumah ini yang memungkinkan beberapa macam tanaman Konoha bisa tumbuh di sini," terang Gaara lalu membuka pintu mobil. Kemudian ia mengambil gentong pasirnya di jok belakang dan meletakkannya di punggungnya seperti biasanya.

Ino pun membuka pintu mobilnya sendiri dan turun mengikuti Gaara. Tentu saja karena ia berpikiran bahwa Gaara bukan tipe pria yang akan membukakan pintu mobil untuk wanitanya, sehingga ia tak perlu menunggu Gaara melakukan itu untuknya.

Keduanya lalu berjalan dengan Ino di belakang Gaara. Gadis itu agak kerepotan membenahi gaun pengantinnya yang panjang. Sangat merepotkan berjalan dengan gaun seperti itu memang. Sementara Gaara yang tak mengetahui kesusahan Ino, terus saja berjalan tenang di depan.

Toh akhirnya, Ino bisa juga menyusul langkah Gaara walau harus dengan susah payah. Tapi ternyata perjuangan Ino ternyata masih berlanjut, dan bahkan lebih berat karena kemudian Gaara menuntunnya menaiki tangga menuju kamar mereka di lantai dua.

Bayangan tentang kata 'kamar' mau tak mau membuat skala kegugupan Ino melonjak naik. Ditambah dengan gaun pengantin yang panjang dan merepotkan, walau sudah membuatnya kian cantik seharian itu, Ino harus berjalan ekstra hati-hati menaiki tangga. Sementara Gaara sudah beberapa langkah jauh di depan.

Entah karena gugup atau Ino sedikit _meleng_, tiba-tiba saja _highheel_ yang dikenakannya terelakkan lagi, Ino pun terpeleset dan terguling jatuh.

"Aaaaa.." jeritan Ino sukses membuat Gaara berbalik secepat kilat. Sebentuk pasir dengan kecepatan yang menakjubkan segera mencuat keluar dari gentong pasir Gaara, melesat ke arah Ino untuk kemudian menangkap tubuhnya sehingga Ino pun tak sampai terguling hingga lantai bawah.

Gaara meraih tubuh Ino dengan cekatan begitu pasir berbentuk tangan besar itu kembali menukik ke arahnya.

"Kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Gaara tak menyembunyikan kekhawatirannya.

Ino hanya mampu mengangguk. Ia masih _shock_ atas kejadian yang baru saja menimpanya. Ia nyaris saja mengalami insiden yang cukup mengerikan. Tentu saja. Terguling dari tangga dan menggelinding hingga lantai bawah pastilah akan membuat tulang punggungnya patah. Untunglah Gaara segera menyelamatkannya. Ternyata gentong pasir itu benar-benar berfungsi sekali. Ino patut berterima kasih pada si pasir, meski kadang dia agak ilfil karena gentong itu selalu ditenteng Gaara kemana-mana.

Gaara perlahan melepaskan pelukannya pada Ino dan menuntun gadis itu memasuki kamar mereka.

Kamar.

Gaara seperti tersengat aliran listrik ketika benaknya tertumbuk pada kata itu. Kamar. Kamar ia dan Ino. Kamar mereka berdua. Mendadak Gaara bersemu merah. Untung saja Ino tak sempat melihatnya.

"Kreek," suara pintu geser berderit ketika Gaara mendorongnya. Keduanya pun masuk dengan hati saling berdebar.

Sebuah ruang tidur yang cukup luas. Dekorasi ruangan memberi kesan tenang dan klasik dengan dominasi warna coklat. Sebuah tempat tempat tidur _kingsize_ berwarna coklat muda dengan _bedcover _coklat gelap dan bantal-guling berwarna krem terletak di tengah-tengah. Di samping kiri dan kanannya terletak _tablenight _dengan lampu tidur di atasnya dan telepon di sisi lainnya. Seperangkat _hometheatre_ terletak di depan tempat tidur, memberikan akses untuk menonton TV dengan nyaman sambil tiduran. Kamar mandi terletak di sebelah pojok kiri. Sementara dua lemari besar di tanam tembok di sebelahnya. Demikian juga dengan rak sepatu.

Ino tidak tahu apa barang-barangnya sudah diangkut ke rumah itu atau belum , karena kemarin beberapa shinobi dan kunoichi, atas perintah Temari mengambil barangnya untuk di tempatkan di rumahnya. Waktu itu, pikir Ino tentu saja di rumah yang lama yang pernah ia tinggali saat misi. Maka, untuk memastikan ia pun membuka salah satu lemari. Dan matanya takjub karena dalam lemari besar itu semua pakaiannya telah tertata rapi.

Bahkan hadiah khusus dari Sakura juga ada di antara baju-baju yang tergantung. Ino mau tak mau meringis ketika ia menatap gaun tidur hadiah dari Sakura. Sebuah gaun tidur yang sangat lembut dari bahan sutra. Sebuah gaun yang akan dengan jelas menampilkan lekuk tubuh pemakainya. Apalagi panjangnya 30 cm di atas lutut dan tanpa lengan. Ino tidak yakin apa ia akan berani memakai gaun itu di malam pertamanya. Namun teringat pesan penuh semangat dari Sakura, ia menjadi tertantang.

"Err.. Ino. Mungkin sebaiknya kau mandi dulu. Kau pasti lelah sekali hari ini," ucap Gaara ragu.

Ino spontan menolehkan kepalanya dari gaun tidur yang sukses membuatnya _blushing_ tak jelas kepada Gaara yang menatapnya kaku.

"Baiklah," Ino mengangguk lalu ia melepas kerudung, sarung tangan, sepatu _highheel_, stocking serta berbagai aksesori lainnya yang dipakainya dan meletakkannya di tempatnya masing-masing.

Dengan gugup Ino melangkah masuk ke kamar mandi setelah menyambar gaun pemberian Sakura tadi. Ia memang sangat capek. Dan begitu guyuran _shower_ membasahi tubuhnya, segalanya terasa lebih menyegarkan. Atau hangat tepatnya, karena ia menggunakan air hangat. Tentu saja, ketika hari menjelang malam kan temperatur Suna turun drastis hingga udara terasa sangat dingin, sehingga tak mungkin Ino mandi dengan air dingin.

Sementara Ino di dalam kamar mandi menikmati _shower_nya, Gaara duduk gelisah di atas tempat tidur. Ia sedang bingung tentang apa yang harus ia lakukan saat berhadapan dengan Ino nantinya. Kankurou sudah memberinya berbagai saran dan petunjuk-petunjuk, namun Gaara merasa kalau semua kata-kata kakaknya itu sangat aneh dan mustahil ia lakukan. Bahkan buku-buku tentang perkawinan yang sempat ia baca pun tak banyak membantu. Ia hanya berharap semoga semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Menurutnya, apa yang akan dihadapinya bahkan lebih sulit dari misi _rank_ S.

Lamunan Gaara segera buyar begitu pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan Ino keluar dari dalamnya dengan penampilan barunya dalam balutan gaun tidur pemberian Sakura. Matanya menatap Ino lurus-lurus, sementara Ino hanya tersenyum ragu-ragu. Untungnya Ino memondong gaun pengantinnya yang besar dan panjang tadi sehingga bagian tubuhnya ke bawah terhalang oleh juntaian gaun itu, tetapi bagian atas gaun tidur itu menyerupai _tanktop_ yang memperlihatkan dengan jelas kemulusan kulit leher dan pundak Ino.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun Gaara berdiri dari duduknya, menyambar handuknya dan memasuki kamar mandi.

Ino menghela napas. Diletakkannya gaun pengantin ke dalam keranjang setelah sedikit melipatnya. Lalu iapun melangkah menuju meja rias. Diraihnya _hairdryer _dan sesaat kemudian ia sudah sibuk mengeringkan rambut pirangnya yang baru saja ia keramas.

Setelah selesai menata rambutnya dan memastikan dirinya sempurna, Ino berdiri dan melangkah menghampiri tempat tidur.

Tempat tidur.

Tempat yang akan dibaginya dengan Gaara. Detak jantung Ino kian cepat saja. Kakinya bahkan sedikit gemetar.

Dengan pelan, Ino menjatuhkan pantatnya ke atas tempat tidur yang besar dengan wangi _woody_ itu. Diambilnya bantal untuk menutupi pahanya yang terekspos karena gaun tidurnya sedikit tertarik naik.

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan Gaara pun keluar dalam balutan piyama yang bermodel seperti yukata. Rambutnya juga tampak basah. Ino memandang Gaara dengan gugup.

"Kau tidur saja dulu, Ino. Karena aku masih harus membereskan beberapa pekerjaan yang hari ini tidak sempat kukerjakan," kata Gaara datar, tapi cukup telak untuk membuat Ino terpana.

_Bekerja lembur di malam pertama?_ Ino tak percaya. Tapi kenyataannya memang begitu. Bahkan ketika ia hendak mengatakan sesuatu, Gaara sudah raib dari ruangan itu.

Ino hanya bisa menggigit bibir dengan kecewa. Dengan lemas ia pun menaiki tempat tidur dan membaringkan tubuhnya. Di tariknya selimut tebal hingga menutupi dadanya. Matanya kemudian menerawang menatap langit-langit.

_Kami, apa yang sebenarnya Kau rencanakan?_ Ino bergumam sedih sesaat sebelum kantuk mengatupkan kedua kelopak matanya. Gadis itupun tertidur lelap. Tampak begitu lelah. Namun Ino tersenyum ketika ia bermimpi bersama Gaara berjalan-jalan di sebuah padang bunga matahari yang indah.

Ketika Gaara kembali ke kamarnya, waktu sudah menunjukkan dini hari. Dilihatnya Ino sudah terlelap, namun selimut yang dikenakan Ino melorot sampai kaki dan hampir jatuh ke lantai, sehingga Gaara dapat dengan jelas melihat sosok Ino yang tertidur dalam balutan gaun tidurnya yang minimalis.

Bagaimanapun, Gaara adalah pria normal yang mempunyai hormon yang normal pula. Sehingga ia sedikit terkesiap menyaksikan pemandangan di depannya. Di mana kaki Ino yang panjang dan putih mulus terbuka sampai hampir mendekati pangkal paha. Gaara menggeleng, lalu menarik napas dan menghembuskannya perlahan.

Dengan pelan iapun melangkah menghampiri Ino yang masih lelap terbaring. Gaara duduk di samping Ino. Ditariknya selimut yang hampir jatuh untuk kemudian ia selimutkan pada tubuh Ino sampai hampir ke lehernya.

Namun Gaara tak segera beranjak pergi ke sisi lain tempat tidur. Tangannya berhenti bergerak dan tertahan pada selimut yang ia selimutkan pada tubuh Ino saat Ino menggumamkan namanya.

Gaara hanya tersenyum begitu tahu bahwa itu hanya igauan Ino. Dibelainya wajah Ino yang lembut. Ada perasaan aneh merayapi hatinya ketika ia menatap wajah cantik Ino yang tampak sangat damai dalam tidurnya. Perlahan Gaara menundukkan kepalanya dan mencium bibir Ino dengan lembut.

….

Keesokan paginya, Ino terbangun dengan rasa hangat menyelubungi tubuhnya. Ternyata itu efek selimut yang sedikit membuntalnya. Ino menoleh ke sampingnya dan tak mendapati apapun selain kekosongan. Gaara sudah tidak ada. Ino bahkan heran apakah tadi malam suaminya itu kembali ke kamar atau tidak karena permukaan tempat tidur di sampingnya itu sangat rapi seperti tidak disentuh sama sekali. Satu-satunya hal yang membuat Ino berpikiran Gaara kembali ke kamar adalah keadaan selimut yang seolah membalut tubuhnya. Karena Ino tahu benar kalau ia sudah tidur, selimut akan sulit tetap rapi menutupi tubuhnya alias menjadi tidak karuan lagi. Bahkan kadang terjatuh ke lantai.

Perlahan Ino bangun dari tempat tidur. Mencoba mengenyahkan sebuah fakta yang sangat mengusik pikiran dan hatinya. Fakta bahwa Gaara sama sekali tak menyentuhnya di malam pertama mereka. Mata Ino berkaca-kaca sendiri ketika menyadari hal itu. Ia merasa sedih. Dan kecewa. Juga bingung. Apa yang sebenarnya arti pernikahan itu bagi Gaara?

Bagaimanapun, Ino toh kembali mencoba menekan dirinya untuk tetap berpikir positif. Mungkin pesta pernikahan terlalu melelahkan Gaara, sehingga malam pertama mereka pun tertunda. Ino memutuskan untuk berpikir demikian. Dan perasaannya pun kembali baik.

Setelah selesai membersihkan dirinya, Ino memutuskan untuk turun. Mencari apa-apa yang bisa dikerjakannya untuk mengisi waktu.

Ketika Ino memasuki dapur, ia melihat sebuah memo kecil ditempel di kulkas. Tulisan Gaara.

_Ino,_

_Hari ini ada sedikit urusan yang harus segera kuselesaikan__, sehingga pagi sekali aku sudah ke kantor. __Temari-neesan akan datang untuk menjemput dan mengantarkanmu ke rumah tamu. __Kita bertemu di sana._

_Salam,_

_Gaara_

Ino menghela napas panjang. Sebegitu pentingkah pekerjaan Gaara, hingga dia berangkat begitu pagi dan menyuruh orang lain untuk menjemputnya? Padahal Gaara tahu ia akan ke rumah tamu pagi itu untuk melepas ayah dan sahabat-sahabatnya kembali ke Konoha.

Tiba-tiba telpon berdering. Ino bergegas menghampiri meja di mana telpon terletak dan mengangkatnya.

"Ohayou, Ino-chan," terdengar suara renyah Temari di seberang.

"Ohayou, Temari-nee," sahut Ino datar.

"Bagaimana kabarmu pagi ini? Hehe," Temari terkikik.

Ino tersenyum hambar. Untungnya Temari tak melihat ekspresi mukanya saat ini. Kalau iya, pasti Temari sudah keheranan dan akan menginterogasinya sampai detail.

"Baik, Temari-nee. Ada apa? Kata Gaara, kau akan datang menjemputku kan?"

"Ya, begitulah. Kau sudah siap belum? Aku sekarang dalam perjalanan menuju rumahmu lho."

"Aku sudah siap. Kalau begitu aku akan menunggumu, Temari-nee. Terima kasih."

Dan telpon pun ditutup. Ino melangkah pelan menuju ruang tengah. Menyalakan TV. Ia malas untuk makan pagi. Suasana hatinya sedang tak begitu baik, jadi menurutnya menonton TV akan bisa menghiburnya sementara ia menunggu kedatangan Temari.

Tak sampai setengah jam kemudian, Temari sudah datang. Ternyata ia tak sendirian. Temari datang dengan Shikamaru. Dan Ino bisa merasakan bagaimana Shikamaru memandangnya lekat-lekat tanpa sepengetahuan Temari. Walau tak mengatakan apapun, Ino bisa merasakan pandangan Shikamaru mengandung keperdulian. Sepertinya Shikamaru bisa membaca pikiran Ino, dan mengetahui kalau gadis itu tidak bahagia.

Selama perjalanan, Ino sedapat mungkin bersikap ceria menanggapi celotehan Temari yang sesekali menggodanya. Untunglah Temari tidak menyadari ekspresi palsunya dan tak menangkap keganjilan pada sikapnya.

Begitu mobil yang mereka tumpangi memasuki pelataran rumah tamu, Ino sudah melihat sahabat-sahabatnya sudah berkumpul dan siap berangkat.

Setelah menyalami mereka satu per satu dan mengucapkan salam perpisahan, Ino menghampiri ayahnya. Ia terharu dan tak sanggup untuk menahan air mata ketika ayahnya memeluknya dan mengucapkan kata-kata penyemangat dan nasihat-nasihat untuk menjadi istri yang baik.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik, sayang. Dan jangan lupa, sering-sering menghubungi Ayah," bisik Inoichi mengakhiri wejangan panjangnya untuk Ino.

Ino melepaskan pelukannya dan mengangguk.

"Aku juga sangat menyayangimu, Ayah. Aku akan merindukanmu. Ayah juga harus jaga diri baik-baik. Dan jangan segan menghubungiku kalau ada apa-apa," ucap Ino.

Inoichi mengelus kepala putrinya dengan lembut.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Ino-pig," bisik Sakura di telinga Ino ketika mereka saling berpelukan sekali lagi sebelum Sakura masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Kau juga, jidat!" balas Ino lirih. Kali ini tak ada teriakan dan suara nyaring sebagaimana biasanya kalau mereka saling memanggil dengan nama olok-olok itu.

Sakura melemparkan senyum penyemangat untuk sahabat yang disayanginya itu sebelum ia benar-benar masuk ke dalam mobil yang akan membawanya ke Konoha.

Ino mau tak mau berdebar ketika Shikamaru menghampirinya. Ia masih bisa merasakan pandangan menusuk dari Shikamaru. Dan ia hanya terpaku saat kemudian Shikamaru memeluknya.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik Ino," bisik Shikamaru pelan ditelinganya. Terdengar sarat emosi ketika pemuda yang selalu tampak mengantuk itu mengucapkannya.

Ino mengangguk.

"Ya, kau juga. Dan aku titip ayahku ya. Terima kasih untuk semuanya, Shika," balas Ino sendu.

Shikamaru melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum tipis sebelum melangkah menuju mobil yang akan dikemudikannya.

Tak lama kemudian, iring-iringan mobil berisi para _shinobi_ dan_ kunoichi_ Konoha itu pun meninggalkan halaman rumah tamu itu. Di gerbang desa, Kazekage dan para staf Kantor Kazekage telah menunggu mereka.

Ino sendiri menolak untuk mengantarkan sampai gerbang desa, karena itu hanya akan membuatnya lebih sedih. Jadi ia hanya melepas mereka di rumah tamu itu saja.

"Ohya, Ino. Sekarang kau mau pulang atau ikut aku ke Akademi?" tanya Temari setelah rombongan Konoha sudah tak tampak lagi dari pandangan mereka.

Ino menoleh.

"Kurasa aku ingin menemui Nenek Chiyo saja, Temari-nee. Kalau kau tak keberatan, apakah bisa sekalian mengantarku ke sana?"

"Oke. Kalau begitu, yuk kita berangkat sekarang!" Temari menggandeng tangan Ino menuju tempat di mana mobilnya terparkir.

Ino sedikit terobati oleh sikap Temari yang hangat dan bersahabat. Dan ia sedikit merasa bersalah saat mengingat bahwa Shikamaru belum sepenuhnya mencintai gadis itu karena dirinya. Dalam hatinya, Ino hanya berharap semoga Shikamaru dan Temari akan berbahagia dan saling mencintai pada akhirnya.

Nenek Chiyo menyambut Ino dengan hangat dan ramah seperti biasanya. Ino sangat menghormati orang tua itu, dan dia melarang Nenek Chiyo memanggilnya dengan 'Ino-sama', karena Ino merasa itu tidak pantas. Ia lebih suka dipanggil Ino saja oleh Nenek Chiyo.

"Jadi, kau berniat membuat taman bunga dan apotik hidup di halaman rumah kalian. Begitu, Ino?" kata Nenek Chiyo ketika Ino selesai mengungkapkan keinginannya untuk meminta bantuan Nenek Chiyo mengenai bibit-bibit tanaman obat dan aneka bunga.

"Begitulah, Nenek Chiyo. Jadi, apa Anda berkenan membantu saya? Saya ingin membuat suasana sekitar rumah menjadi lebih sejuk, dan saya sangat terkesan oleh inovasi Anda tentang tanah di sekitar rumah yang bisa menumbuhkan pohon-pohon dengan cepat dan subur seperti itu," ujar Ino.

"Tentu saja, Ino. Dengan senang hati aku akan membantu. Lagipula sebenarnya formula baru itu aku kembangkan dari tulisanmu ketika kau masih bertugas di SMC (Suna Medical Centre) dulu. Jadi, memang semua ini kulakukan untukmu," jawab Nenek Chiyo dengan semangat.

"Wah, benarkah? Saya tak menyangka sama sekali kalau teori saya mengenai kombinasi tanah itu dan jutsu khusus itu bisa benar-benar diaplikasikan di Suna, Nenek Chiyo. Anda benar-benar baik. Terima kasih," ungkap Ino tulus.

"Aku senang jika kau senang, Ino. Aku ingin kau kerasan di Suna ini dan menganggap Suna seperti Konoha. Kau tahu, aku senang sekali kau akhirnya menikah dengan Kazekage-sama. Aku sudah menganggap kalian sebagai cucu-cucuku sendiri. Aku berharap kalian selalu berbahagia dan aku masih diberi kesempatan untuk melihat anak-anak kalian," kata Nenek Chiyo sambil menggenggam tangan Ino lembut.

Ino tercekat. Ia melihat betapa tulus saat Nenek Chiyo mengucapkan semua perkataan itu. Ia merasa terharu dan ia pun memeluk Nenek Chiyo dengan erat. Jauh dalam hatinya ia berharap bisa memenuhi harapan Nenek Chiyo itu.

Ketika Ino kembali ke rumahnya petang harinya, ia masih mendapati suasana rumah sama persis dengan saat ia tinggalkan. Sepi. Gaara belum pulang dari kantornya.

Untuk membunuh waktu sambil menunggu Gaara, Ino memutuskan untuk memasak makan malam. Ia akan memasak beberapa menu kesukaan Gaara, meski ia tak tahu Gaara akan pulang jam berapa, tapi pikirnya akan merupakan sesuatu yang manis jika ia menyiapkan makan malam untuk suaminya itu.

Tepat jam tujuh malam, Ino selesai memasak makanan untuk makan malam dan menghidangkannya di meja makan mereka yang besar dan berkursi enam. Dengan puas Ino menatap hasil kerjanya.

Sambil menunggu kepulangan Gaara yang ia duga sebentar lagi, ia pun memutuskan untuk mandi dulu.

Ketika Ino turun kembali ke lantai bawah, ternyata Gaara belum pulang juga. Padahal waktu sudah menunjukkan setengah jam lewat dari pukul tujuh. Ino merasa gelisah. Ia juga lelah sementara perutnya terasa lapar. Sayangnya Ino tak berminat menyentuh makanan yang telah dimasaknya itu tanpa kehadiran Gaara. Tentu saja, ia kan memasak semua makanan itu untuk Gaara.

Alhasil, Ino menyalakan TV sambil menunggu Gaara. Sayangnya juga, acara TV tak ada yang menarik. Atau mungkin karena _mood _Ino sedang tak baik, jadi ia tidak bisa menikmati apapun acara TV yang ditontonnya.

Malam beranjak naik. Ino sudah terkantuk-kantuk di atas sofa di ruang tengah. Ia tak lagi menyalakan TV, melainkan membaca beberaa buku yang diambilnya dari rak buku yang terdapat di samping TV.

Tak ada tanda-tanda Gaara akan pulang. Setengah mengantuk, Ino mendengar jam bandul di ruang tamu berdentang sebelas kali. Ia terkesiap. Sudah begitu larut. Hampir tengah malam. Namun Gaara tak juga pulang. Tak ada telepon pemberitahuan juga. Kegelisahannya memuncak.

Ino bermaksud menelpon Gaara, namun urung karena ia sudah tak kuat lagi berdiri. Matanya terasa seperti dilem, dan detik berikutnya ia sudah jatuh tertidur di atas sofa besar yang nyaman itu.

Gaara melirik jam di atas meja kerjanya ketika ia memberesi berkas-berkas kerjanya. Sudah lewat tengah malam. Pantas saja ia sudah merasa begitu lelah. Pikirannya tak urung melayang ke rumah.

Rumah.

Rumah di mana ia dan Ino tinggal. Ia yakin sekali, Ino pasti sudah tertidur sekarang.

Setelah memastikan semuanya benar di tempatnya masing-masing, Gaara pun meninggalkan ruang kerjanya.

Suasana kantor Kazekage sudah sangat sepi. Memang hanya Gaara saja yang lembur sampai selarut itu. Sementara staf-staf yang lain sudah pulang sejak awal. Yang tersisa hanya beberapa orang shinobi yang giliran jaga malam di pintu masuk.

Mereka tampak heran ketika melihat Gaara baru keluar dari kantor. Memang, patut diherankan kalau seorang Kazekage muda yang baru saja menikah lebih memilih untuk lembur daripada pulang lebih awal untuk menikmati masa-masa pengantin baru dengan istrinya. Toh, Gaara acuh saja ketika ia sempat mendengar bisik-bisik shinobi yang berpatroli yang kebetulan berpapasan dengannya.

Ketika Gaara sampai di rumahnya, ia sedikit heran karena melihat lampu-lampu rumah masih menyala terang di setiap ruangan. Ia masuk ke rumah lewat pintu samping dari garasi yang terhubung langsung ke ruang makan.

Gaara terpana ketika ia menatap meja makan. Dilihatnya makanan-makanan kesukaannya tersaji, tapi kelihatannya sudah kelewat dingin, yang menandakan seseorang telah memasaknya sejak berjam-jam yang lalu.

Ino. Gaara tersentak oleh pikiran itu. Pasti Ino yang memasak semua itu untuknya. Ia mendadak merasa bersalah karena tak menghubungi Ino dulu kalau ia akan pulang larut malam.

Maka, Gaara pun bergegas menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Begitu membuka kamarnya ia terbeliak karena tak menemukan Ino di atas tempat tidur mereka.

Dipanggilnya nama Ino berulang-ulang, namun tak ada jawaban. Di toilet, di kamar sebelah, di kamar-kamar lainnya di lantai atas, ia tak juga menemukan Ino. Tiba-tiba saja Gaara merasa panik.

Gaara segera turun ke lantai bawah dengan setengah berlari. Dan begitu ia melewati ruang tengah, ia terpaku. Di sana tampak orang yang dicari-carinya dari tadi. Tertidur dengan separo badan di atas sofa, sementara kakinya menjuntai ke lantai.

Dengan langkah cepat Gaara menghampiri Ino yang tampak begitu lelap dalam tidurnya. Gaara merasa kian bersalah. Ino pasti menunggunya untuk makan malam. Berarti gadis itu pasti belum makan.

Tetapi Gaara tak tega ketika ia akan mengguncang bahu Ino untuk membangunkannya. Malah kemudian ia membopong tubuh Ino menuju kamar mereka.

Dengan pelan Gaara membaringkan Ino ke atas tempat tidur. Diselimutinya tubuh Ino hingga sampai leher. Dan sebelum ia kembali berdiri untuk pergi mandi, dikecupnya lembut bibir Ino seperti malam sebelumnya.

Gaara tidak tahu bahwa saat ia berbalik menuju kamar mandi, dua bulir air bening menetes dari kedua kelopak mata Ino yang tampak terpejam.

Sebenarnya, Ino terbangun saat Gaara menggendongnya dan membawanya ke kamar. Tapi ia diam saja dan pura-pura tidur karena ia takut ia tak bisa mengontrol ledakan emosinya jika ia bangun. Hatinya terasa begitu sedih.

Ini malam kedua mereka, dan Gaara masih tak melakukan apapun padanya. Bahkan lebih parah, karena seharian Gaara tak pulang dan tak menelpon. Membuat makan malam yang seharusnya nikmat menjadi dingin tak tersentuh dan dipastikan akan berakhir menjadi makanan kucing.

Apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan Gaara tentangnya? Apa artinya menikah baginya? Ino tidak tahu. Dan sekuat tenaga ia menahan dirinya untuk tidak terisak.

_**- masih bersambung -**_

**A/N :** _Hehe, gimana readers? Konfliknya terasa belum ya? Dan apa ratingnya masih bisa dimasukkan ke __**T**__? Atau sudah menuju __**M**__?___

_Dan__ maaf buat pecinta Ino-chan, karena author terpaksa 'menyiksa'nya dulu *digiles Ino FC*. Gaara juga nggak kejam-kejam amat kan. Cuman gebleg aja.. __ya nggak? *diinjek Gaara*_

_~Lu tu author yang gebleg! __Dasar author goblog! Cerita macam apa ini? ~teriak Gaara esmosi~ :P_

_So,_ **read and review**, _please_!


	5. Chapter 5

Disklaimer : Do u think I still want to do this stuff if I own Naruto? Hmmm…

GENRE : Romance (?)

Rate : **T to M**

Summary : what is something beneath your consciousness...?

WARNING : OOC, Gaje, Abal, yeach u've been warned

**Inspired by 'All the Matter of State' (Englis FF pairing Gaa-Ino)**

Dan sekali lagi saya warning bahwa semua ini adalah fanfic, banyak hal yang nggak sesuai dengan versi canon-nya, so I beg whoever read it to understand …

^^..thanks..^^

- enjoy -

**CHAPTER 5**

Sebulan berlalu dengan sangat lambat bagi Ino. Dan hatinya kian muram saja, meski tak ada orang yang tahu, bahkan suaminya sendiri, Gaara.

Meski pernikahan mereka telah berusia sebulan, bukan berarti hubungan Ino dan Gaara juga sudah mengalami peningkatan. Justru, Ino merasa seperti menjadi sebuah pajangan tak penting yang diacuhkan. Bagaimana tidak, kalau setiap hari Gaara pulang sangat larut ketika Ino yang menunggunya sudah keburu tidur, dan paginya dia sudah berangkat sebelum Ino bangun. Padahal Ino bangunnya juga sudah pagi-pagi sekali sebelum matahari terbit.

Jadi, singkatnya, hubungan suami-istri muda itu sangat menyedihkan. Jangankan melakukan hubungan suami istri sebagaimana seharusnya, Ino bahkan tak bisa melihat wajah Gaara sejak pernikahannya karena durasi kerja Gaara yang kelewat batas itu.

Jika tidak disibukkan dengan kegiatan menanam bunga dan aneka tanaman obat di halaman rumahnya, Ino mungkin sudah menjadi _stress_ oleh sikap Gaara itu. Walaupun demikian, Ino masih berusaha untuk bertahan dan tak menceritakan masalah itu pada siapapun bahkan pada Sakura sekalipun. Sampai kapan ia bisa bersabar dan menanggung semua tekanan batin itu sendiri, Ino tidak tahu.

"Tok.. tok.. tok," suara ketukan pintu membuat Gaara mendongak dari berkas-berkas yang dibacanya. Ia sedang sibuk di ruang kantornya, menganalisis laporan keuangan desa yang baru saja diserahkan bendahara.

"Masuk!" perintahnya pada orang yang mengetuk pintu.

Pintu pun terbuka, dan tampaklah Matsuri memasuki ruangan.

"Maaf mengganggu Kazekage-sama," ucap Matsuri sambil menunduk hormat. Meski ia sudah memupus perasaannya terhadap Gaara sejak Kazekage itu menikah dengan Ino, tetapi tetap saja ia tak bisa menatap langsung lurus-lurus ke arah Gaara yang menurutnya penuh kharisma.

"Ya, Matsuri. Ada apa?" tanya Gaara datar tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari berkas yang diperiksanya.

"Ini tentang istri Anda, Kazekage-sama. Ino-sama dirawat di rumah sakit sekarang," kata Matsuri pelan-pelan. Namun reaksi yang ditampilkan Gaara seperti orang terkena kejutan listrik. Kazekage muda itu dengan cepat mendongak lalu berdiri dari kursinya dan menatap Matsuri tak percaya.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Ino?" nada suara Gaara terdengar sangat khawatir.

"Saya belum tahu, Kazekage-sama. Tadi Temari-sama berkunjung ke rumah Anda dan mendapati Ino-sama pingsan di taman, lalu dia pun dibawa ke rumah sakit dan sekarang masih ditangani Nenek Chiyo. Saya hanya diperintahkan untuk menyampaikan berita ini," ujar Matsuri lengkap.

Tanpa berkata-kata lagi, Gaara bergegas keluar ruangan setelah menyambar gentong pasirnya dan mengenakannya di punggung. Meninggalkan Matsuri yang melongo di tempatnya berdiri. Langkah Gaara yang sangat cepat membuat semua orang yang berpapasan dengannya hanya menatap heran.

Tak lama kemudian Gaara telah sampai di rumah sakit Suna tempat Ino dirawat. Tadi ia memang mengemudi dengan kecepatan maksimal.

Perawat yang jaga tentu saja segera tahu maksud kedatangan sang Kazekage, sehingga Gaara tak perlu bertanya untuk menemukan ruangan tempat Ino dirawat.

Temari menyambutnya dengan raut cemas begitu ia muncul.

"Oh, Gaara! Akhirnya kau datang juga," ucap Temari pada Gaara yang wajahnya tampak sangat khawatir.

"Temari-nee, apa yang terjadi pada Ino? Bagaimana dia bisa pingsan?" berondong Gaara masih tampak sangat cemas.

Temari jelas melihat perubahan pada sikap Gaara itu. Karena selama ia mengenal adiknya yang bungsu itu, ia tahu Gaara adalah orang yang selalu bisa mengendalikan emosinya hingga ia selalu terlihat tenang dan datar. Namun, sekarang yang dihadapinya adalah seorang pria muda yang tampak sangat khawatir akan keadaan istrinya.

Dengan demikian Temari bisa menyimpulkan, bahwa Ino telah banyak merubah Gaara. Mau tak mau hatinya sedikit senang, meski tentu saja ia sangat khawatir akan kondisi Ino yang masih ditangani Nenek Chiyo.

"Aku tidak tahu Gaara. Aku datang ke rumah kalian sekitar jam 5 sore dan saat melewati taman, aku telah mendapati Ino pingsan. Tapi selama perjalanan ke rumah sakit, ia siuman. Namun ia terus saja merintih sambil memegangi perutnya. Tapi kau jangan khawatir, Gaara. Siapa tahu ini tanda-tandanya," ucap Temari dengan mata berbinar pada kata 'tanda-tandanya.'

"Tanda-tanda apa, Temari-nee?" Gaara tak mengerti.

"Ya itu… tentu saja ya tanda-tanda itu. Mungkin Ino-chan hamil," kata Temari dengan cengiran tertahan.

"Tidak mungkin!" bantah Gaara cepat yang sukses membuat Temari mengeryit heran.

"Tidak mungkin? Apa maksudmu, Gaara? Kalian kan sudah menikah selama hampir sebulan. Jadi itu mungkin saja kan?"

Gaara menatap Temari bingung. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana menjelaskannya. Ia tidak mungkin mengatakan pada kakak perempuannya itu kalau selama sebulan ini, ia dan Ino belum pernah sekalipun melakukannya. Jadi mustahil Ino bisa hamil.

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka, dan Nenek Chiyo pun keluar.

"Oh, Kazekage-sama. Kau sudah datang rupanya. Bisa kita bicara sebentar?" pinta Nenek Chiyo pada Gaara yang menoleh padanya dengan wajah penuh tanda tanya.

Gaara mengangguk dan ia pun mengikuti Nenek Chiyo ke ruangannya, sementara Temari masuk ke ruangan tempat Ino berbaring.

"Jadi, apa yang terjadi dengan Ino, Nenek Chiyo?" tanya Gaara _to the point_ begitu mereka sudah berada dalam ruangan Nenek Chiyo.

"Kazekage-sama, saya tidak tahu bagaimana ini bisa terjadi kepada seorang _medic-nin_ seperti Ino-sama. Karena keadaan Ino-sama sangat parah. Ia menderita radang lambung akut serta anemia. Sepertinya disebabkan oleh pola makan tak teratur dan kekurangan zat besi dalam tempo yang cukup lama. Untunglah Temari-sama datang tepat pada waktunya. Kalau saja ia terlambat sedikit saja, mungkin Ino terpaksa dioperasi," ujar Nenek Chiyo panjang lebar.

Gaara tercekat. Ia _shock_ mendengar penuturan Nenek Chiyo. Hatinya seperti dihantam palu godam mendengar fakta bahwa Ino sakit begitu parah. Dan ia tahu itu semua akibat kesalahannya yang selalu sibuk bekerja dan membuat Ino selalu sendirian di rumah. Ia masih ingat ketika Ino memasak makan malam dan tak memakannya karena menunggunya pulang. Bisa dipastikan semuanya berawal dari sana. Ino pasti jarang makan atau makan tidak teratur karena selalu sendirian di rumah.

Nenek Chiyo menatap Kazekage muda di hadapannya itu dengan prihatin. Jujur saja hatinya sangat sedih. Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di antara pasangan muda yang disayanginya itu. Tetapi ia benar-benar sedih mendapati keadaan Ino yang sangat parah dan fakta lain yang membuatnya lebih _shock_. Yaitu fakta bahwa Ino masih perawan. Fakta itu membuatnya mengambil kesimpulan bahwa ada yang tak beres pada pernikahan Gaara dan Ino. Sayang sekali ia tak bisa melakukan apapun karena ia bukanlah nenek kandung Gaara atau Ino. Yang ia lakukan hanya berdoa, semoga, apapun masalahnya, Gaara dan Ino bisa melewatinya dengan baik.

"Lalu, bagaimana kondisi Ino sekarang, Nenek Chiyo?" nada suara Gaara terdengar bergetar.

"Anda patut bangga pada istri Anda, Kazekage-sama. Ino mempunyai tubuh dan chakra yang cukup kuat, sehingga ia bisa melewati masa kritisnya. Jika semuanya lancar, Anda sudah bisa membawanya pulang besok," jawab Nenek Chiyo.

"Terima kasih, Nenek Chiyo. Sekarang, apa masih ada yang Nenek mau katakan lagi?"

Nenek Chiyo menggeleng.

"Untuk sementara itu dulu yang bisa kusampaikan, Kazekage-sama. Jadi, Anda boleh menengok Ino sekarang," kata Nenek Chiyo mempersilahkan Gaara meninggalkan ruangan.

Gaara mengangguk dan bergegas keluar untuk kembali menuju ruangan tempat Ino dirawat. Ia merasa sangat bersalah. Hampir saja ia melanggar janjinya untuk menjaga Ino sebagaimana janji sucinya di pernikahan dan janjinya pada Inoichi. Kalau sampai Ino kenapa-napa, ia tak akan bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri.

Temari berdiri dari kursinya begitu dilihatnya Gaara masuk. Ino masih belum sadarkan diri.

"Apa yang dikatakan Nenek Chiyo, Gaara?" tanya Temari penasaran.

"Ino menderita radang lambung dan anemia," jawab Gaara lirih.

Temari menutup mulutnya yang ternganga, _shock_. Ia tahu penyakit itu dan apa penyebabnya. Makanya ia menatap Gaara dengan pandangan '_bagaimana itu bisa terjadi, Ino kan medic-nin yang harusnya tahu bagaimana menjaga kesehatan dirinya?'_

"Temari-nee, terima kasih. Kau telah menyelamatkan Ino. Kalau saja kau tak datang tepat waktu, aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi dengannya," ucap Gaara sambil menoleh pada Ino yang masih terpejam.

Temari tersenyum tipis.

"Sudahlah, Gaara. Sekarang sebaiknya kau makan dulu, biar akau yang menjaga Ino," kata Temari sambil menepuk pundak Gaara.

"Terima kasih, Temari-nee. Tapi aku tidak lapar. Aku akan menjaga Ino di sini. Kau pulang saja!"

"Tapi Gaara.."

"Aku ingin menjaganya, Temari-nee." Gaara lalu duduk di kursi di samping ranjang tempat Ino terbaring tak berdaya.

"Baiklah. Jaga Ino baik-baik ya, Gaara. Hubungi aku jika Ino sudah siuman!" Temari lalu meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Gaara meraih tangan Ino yang bebas infus. Dingin. Hati Gaara mencelos.

Ditatapnya wajah Ino yang pucat. Ia tidak percaya bahwa semuanya akan jadi begini. Selama sebulan ini, ia memang sengaja menyibukkan dirinya dengan berbagai pekerjaaan yang seolah tak pernah habis. Itu ia lakukan karena ia bingung. Ia belum siap berhdapan langsung dengan Ino sebagai seorang suami. Meski ia merasa bahagia dan lengkap tiap mendapati Ino tidur di sampingnya. Setiap ia mengecup bibir Ino, ia juga merasakan sesuatu yang menyenangkan. Gaara tidak tahu bagaimana untuk berlaku lebih dari itu, karena ia merasa sudah cukup bahagia setiap malam tidur berdampingan dengan Ino dan menciumnya saat ia tidur.

Malam semakin larut. Gaara masih duduk sambil menggenggam tangan Ino dengan erat. Sementara itu, Ino belum juga siuman.

Tak ada suara apapun terdengar selain napas teratur milik Gaara dan napas Ino yang lemah.

"Ino.." sebut Gaara saat dilihatnya jemari Ino bergerak-gerak dalam genggamannya. Ia mendongak dan menyaksikan Ino tersenyum lemah menatapnya.

"Gaara…" suara Ino terdengar sangat pelan, namun masih bisa ditangkap telinga Gaara.

Gaara tersenyum. Secercah kelegaan merayapi hatinya yang tegang sejak awal menunggui Ino yang telah lama pingsan.

"Ya, ini aku. Maafkan aku karna tak bisa menjagamu dengan baik," ucap Gaara penuh rasa bersalah.

Ino tersenyum tipis. Rasa sakitnya sudah tak begitu terasa lagi. Ia yakin semuanya pasti akibat penyembuhan yang dilakukan Nenek Chiyo. Dan ditambah lagi, ia begitu bahagia melihat Gaara menatapnya dengan sorot penuh kelegaan. Jelas sekali kalau suaminya itu sempat sangat mengkhawatirkannya.

"Aku juga minta maaf karena selalu saja menyusahkanmu, Gaara," kata Ino sambil berusaha bangun.

"Jangan bangun dulu. Ini sudah lewat tengah malam, tidurlah jadi besok kau bisa lebih sehat," ujar Gaara, menampakkan perhatian yang jarang diperlihatkannya.

"Hmm, tapi kau juga harus tidur, Gaara. Kau kan harus bekerja."

"Tidak. Aku akan menemanimu."

Ino sedikit terbeliak tak percaya. Ditatapnya Gaara dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

"Apa itu tak mengganggu pekerjaanmu?"

"Tak apa.. Lagipula, aku… mulai sekarang, akan pulang lebih awal dan memberikan waktu lebih banyak untuk bersama denganmu, Ino," janji Gaara.

"Benarkah?" Ino masih tak percaya.

"Ya. Aku akan menepati janjiku untuk menjagamu."

"Oh.. janji ya… ya, aku tahu." Tak urung Ino sedikit kecewa karena ternyata perubahan sikap Gaara hanya karena merasa bersalah atas janjinya untuk menjaganya. Padahal ia mengharap lebih dari Gaara, suatu pernyataan bahwa Gaara mencintainya, menginginkannya sebagaimana seharusnya seorang suami terhadap istrinya.

Sejak peristiwa itu, Gaara memang sedikit berubah. Ia jadi lebih perhatian pada Ino dan pulang lebih awal setiap harinya. Meskipun demikian hubungan mereka masih belum menjadi hubungan suami istri pada umumnya.

Hingga suatu hari, Gaara tersentak ketika Kankurou yang baru pulang dari misi diplomasi di Kiri menanyainya tentang kabarnya dan Ino.

"Wah, sudah lama sekali rasanya meninggalkan Suna. Sepertinya akan ada perubahan besar. Bukan begitu, _otoutou_?" Kankurou mengerling Gaara yang tampak heran.

"Perubahan besar apa, Kankurou?" Gaara mengernyit.

"Ya... apa lagi kalau bukan berubahnya statusmu, Gaara. Menjadi seorang ayah. Wah, aku jadi tak sabar menunggu lahirnya seorang Gaara kecil. Ia pasti akan jauh menyenangkan untuk diajak bermain daripada ayahnya," jawab Kankurou dengan nada menggoda.

Gaara tersentak kaget. Mendadak keringat dingin menetes di tengkuknya.

"Jangan bicara sembarangan, Kankurou!" tukas Gaara agak ketus, menutupi kegugupannya sendiri. Ia memang paling anti kalau disinggung mengenai 'itu.'

"Hei, aku tak bicara sembarangan. Wajar-wajar saja kan, kalau kau akan jadi seorang ayah dan Ino-chan akan jadi seorang ibu. Kalian kan sudah menikah selama lebih dari sebulan. Seharusnya..." kata-kata Kankurou terputus.

"Sudahlah, Kankurou! Jangan bahas hal sepert itu di sini! Aku sibuk sekali sekarang, jadi kalau kau sudah tak ada urusan lain, kau bisa keluar," tukas Gaara dingin.

"Tunggu.. Sepertinya ada yang tak beres nih... Jangan bilang kalau kau... Aaa, pasti benar itu! Ah, Gaara! Kau ini bagaimana sih?" teriak Kankurou frustasi.

"Kubilang pergi, Kankurou! Atau aku sendiri yang harus keluar dari ruangan ini?" desis Gaara menahan marah.

"Ya.. ya, baiklah. Aku pergi. Tapi aku mau tanya padamu satu hal sebelumnya," Kankurou mau tak mau keder juga melihat ekspresi Gaara yang berubah marah.

"..."

"Gaara, apa kau mencintai Ino-chan?" tanya Kankurou hati-hati.

Hening. Gaara tercekat. Ia memalingkan mukanya dari tatapan menyelidik Kankurou.

"Ia istriku," jawab Gaara tak nyambung.

"Ya, ya, aku tahu. Semua juga tahu itu. Yang aku tanyakan apa kau mencintai istrimu itu, Gaara?"

"Aku.. aku tidak tahu," jawab Gaara akhirnya. Sukses membuat Kankurou terbeliak heran.

"Apa maksudmu tidak tahu? Kalian sudah menikah selama lebih dari sebulan. Dan kau bilang kau tidak tahu perasaanmu terhadapnya?"

Gaara tak menyahut.

"Oke, Gaara. Aku jelaskan satu hal lagi. Cinta itu adalah kau merasa bahagia saat bersamanya. Apa kau merasakan itu saat bersama Ino-chan?"

Gaara mengangguk.

Kankurou tersenyum.

"Lalu apa kau merasa takut saat sesuatu yang buruk terjadi dengannya?"

Sekali lagi Gaara mengangguk.

Senyum Kankurou menyimpul. Lanjutnya,

"Apa kau merasa ada sesuatu yang kurang saat ia tak ada di dekatmu?"

Gaara berpikir sejenak. Ia tak bisa membayangkan jika sekarang ia tidur tanpa Ino di sampingnya. Maka ia pun mengangguk.

"That's it! Kau mencintainya, _otoutou_!" Kankurou sumringah.

Gaara hanya terdiam. Masih belum benar-benar mengerti maksud Kankurou.

Kankurou melangkah mendekati Gaara dan menepuk pundaknya keras.

"Ya begitulah, Gaara. Kau sudah jatuh cinta dan mencintai Ino-chan. Jadi, mulai sekarang tunjukkan padanya kalau kau mencintainya. Sebelum terlambat," kata Kankurou penuh semangat.

"Benarkah begitu? Tapi, bagaimana caranya? Sekarang ini aku rasa, aku sudah cukup memperhatikannya."

"Yeach, perhatian saja tidak cukup. Coba sekali-sekali ajak Ino-chan jalan-jalan. Makan di restoran. Rekreasi berdua. Semacam itulah pokoknya. Apa kau sudah pernah mempraktikkan salah satunya?"

Gaara menggeleng. Walaupun sejak kepulangan Ino dari rumah sakit, ia cukup perhatian pada Ino, tetapi ia belum pernah sekalipun mengajak Ino jalan-jalan berdua, rekreasi, atau makan malam secara khusus.

"Kau ini memang payah sekali, Gaara. Tapi tak apa. Ino-chan tampaknya sangat mencintaimu sehingga dia begitu sabar menghadapi keleletanmu ini. Jadi kau bisa mempraktikkannya mulai sekarang," ucap Kankurou dengan cengiran jahil yang sukses mendapat hadiah tatapan membunuh dari Gaara yang tak terima dibilang lelet.

Ino sedang memasak makan malam ketika didengarnya bel pintu berdering nyaring. Dengan cepat Ino berjalan menuju pintu depan setelah mengecilkan api kompornya.

"Gaara?" Ino tak percaya ketika dilihatnya Gaara yang berdiri di hadapannya. Sejak kapan suaminya itu memencet bel untuk masuk ke rumahnya sendiri? Biasanya kan Gaara masuk lewat pintu samping yang terhubung dengan garasi.

"Kau kaget ya aku pulang lebih awal?" tanya Gaara dengan senyum tertahan. Pasalnya ia melihat noda angus di hidung Ino.

"Umm.. tidak juga. Meski memang kau pulang setengah jam lebih cepat, tapi kenapa kau tak masuk lewat samping?"

"Variasi saja. Kau tak terganggu kan?"

"Tidak sih, tapi aku sedang masak. Jadi, ayo cepat masuk," ucap Ino sambil meraih tangan Gaara, menyeretnya masuk ke rumah.

"Hei, kenapa kau senyum-senyum begitu?" Ino mau tak mau heran karena Gaara tersenyum-senyum sendiri ketika memandangnya.

Gaara menghentikan langkahnya. Membuat Ino juga berhenti.

Ino hanya terpana ketika Gaara menarik keluar sapu tangan dari sakunya dan menyeka hidungnya.

"Oh, jadi itu rupanya yang membuatmu tersenyum-senyum. Kenapa? Tadi aku tampak jelek sekali ya?" Ino pura-pura manyun sambil menggosok hidungnya.

"Kau selalu cantik, Ino," sebut Gaara sambil mendekatkan wajahnya.

Ino terpaku.

"Er.. ya.. gawat! Kompor!" Ino segera berbalik dan meninggalkan Gaara yang sebenarnya hendak menciumnya. Berlari ke dapur di mana kompor masih menyala.

"…" Alhasil Gaara hanya bisa termangu di tempatnya berdiri, sebelum kemudian melangkah menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Mandi.

Sementara itu di dapur, Ino merasa aneh sekali akan sikap Gaara yang menurutnya tiba-tiba berubah. Suaminya itu jadi sedikit menggoda. Hatinya sampai berdebar tak karuan dibuatnya.

Tak lama kemudian Ino sudah menyelesaikan masakannya. Di meja makannya yang luas terhidang berbagai jenis makanan walau sedikit-sedikit. Tentu saja, karena yang makan hanya mereka berdua, jadi Ino tak mungkin masak banyak.

Ino baru saja berniat untuk memanggil Gaara yang tak kunjung turun ke ruang makan, ketika kemudian Gaara muncul dalam keadaan segar sehabis mandi.

Gaara mengembangkan senyum manis yang sebelumnya belum pernah Ino lihat. Ino dengan sukses meleleh karena Gaara saat itu menjadi tampak sangat tampan. Apalagi wangi sabunnya yang segar masih menguar dari tubuhnya yang masih agak basah sehabis mandi. Ino sekuat tenaga menahan diri untuk tak memeluk Gaara. Malu.

"Wah, sepertinya sangat lezat," ucap Gaara sambil menarik kursi lalu duduk di hadapan Ino.

"Terima kasih, Gaara. Sekarang waktunya kita makan, _Itadakimasu_!"

Gaara tersenyum lagi.

"_Itadakimasu_!" ucapnya pula.

"Tap!" sumpit Ino bertemu dengan sumpit Gaara ketika mereka sama-sama hendak mengambil potongan daging asam manis di piring di hadapan mereka.

Ino dengan sigap mengambil potongan-potongan daging itu dan meletakkannya di piring Gaara. Sedikit kaget, Gaara kemudian juga mengikuti apa yang dilakukan Ino. Diambilnya dengan cekatan potongan-potongan daging yang tersisa dan meletakkannya di piring Ino.

Mereka saling tersenyum melihat piring masing-masing. Ino lalu mengambil satu potongan daging di piringnya dan menyodorkannya ke arah mulut Gaara dengan maksud menyuapkannya.

Sedikit kaget, Gaara membuka mulutnya dan suapan dari Ino pun dengan mulus memasuki mulutnya dan begitu ia mengunyahnya, rasanya sangat lezat. Ia pun ganti melakukan hal yang sama terhadap Ino. Memang masih agak kaku karena ini pertama kalinya ia menyuapi orang lain. Tapi ada rasa yang menyenangkan ketika dilihatnya Ino tampak senang menerima suapannya.

Akhirnya pasangan muda itu pun saling menyuapi selama makan malam.

Walau makan malam itu tak disertai canda tawa dan percakapan yang berarti, namun Ino sangat senang karena sikap Gaara menjadi jauh lebih manusiawi. Lebih hangat. Ia harap ini adalah awal baik untuk membina hubungan yang lebih baik dengan suaminya itu.

Ketika makan malam selesai dan Ino berdiri untuk memberesi meja makan itu, Gaara pun ikut membantunya. Bahkan ia ikut membantu Ino mencuci piring dan meletakkannya di tempat pengering piring dan mangkok.

"Selesai! Terima kasih ya, Gaara sudah mau membantuku," ucap Ino sambil mengeringkan tangannya.

"Hnn.., Ino, aku mau bicara sesuatu," ucap Gaara tiba-tiba kembali serius seperti biasanya.

Ino terpaku sesaat sebelum mengangguk. Hatinya berdebar. Ia harap apa yang akan dibicarakan Gaara bukan hal buruk.

"Aku besok akan berangkat ke Amegakure. Ada konferensi Kage di sana dan beberapa urusan lain. Jadi kira-kira aku akan berada di sana selama seminggu," tutur Gaara.

Ino sesaat terpaku.

"Ini sangat mendadak, Gaara. Tapi semuanya akan baik-baik saja kan?" ucapnya kemudian, tak mampu menepis firasat tak enak yang tiba-tiba mendadak menghinggapi hatinya.

"Ya, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Jadi, selama aku pergi nanti kau harus jaga diri baik-baik ya, Ino."

"Ya, aku tahu. Tapi aku akan sangat kesepian. Tak ada dirimu selama seminggu, aku tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jadinya," ucap Ino sendu.

Gaara mendekat. Dirangkulnya Ino dengan lembut.

"Aku akan cepat kembali, Ino. Dan kita akan bersama-sama lagi," bisiknya.

Ino mendongak. Ditatapnya mata _jade_ milik Gaara yang menatapnya lembut. Ino mau tak mau tersenyum. Ia melihat ada perubahan dalam sorot mata itu. Mungkinkah Gaara telah mencintainya?

Kali ini Ino ingin bertanya langsung pada Gaara. Karena rasanya memang sudah waktunya ia mengetahui bagaimana perasaan Gaara terhadapnya. Karena ia adalah istri Gaara. Karena Ino sudah merasa begitu mencintai Gaara. Dan karena Ino berharap ia satu-satunya wanita yang dicintai Gaara.

"Gaara, apakah kau mencintai aku?" tanya Ino akhirnya.

Gaara terpaku. Perlahan tangannya yang melingkari punggung Ino turun dan lepas.

"Apakah cinta harus diucapkan?" tanya Gaara kemudian.

"Sebagai sebuah penegasan, iya." Ino menatap lekat pada Gaara yang sekarang agak mengambil jarak darinya. Ia juga bersiap untuk kemungkinan terburuk. Jika Gaara tidak mencintainya.

"Apakah tak cukup kalau dibuktikan dengan perbuatan saja?" tanya Gaara lagi.

Ino mengernyit. Heran.

"Maksudmu?"

"Seperti ini," Gaara lalu kembali mendekati Ino. Dirangkumnya kedua pipi Ino dengan lembut dan perlahan diciumnya bibir Ino dengan perasaan yang memenuhi hatinya saat itu. Sebuah perasaan bahwa ia sangat bahagia memiliki Ino sebagai istrinya.

Ino tak sanggup berkata apa-apa. Gaara mengunci lidahnya untuk bergerak. Detik berikutnya ia merasa kakinya tak lagi menginjak lantai. Ia berada dalam gendongan Gaara dalam posisi _bridalstyle._

Ino tak mampu menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya karena perlahan Gaara beranjak dari ruang makan itu menuju lantai atas di mana kamar mereka berada.

"Gaara…" sebut Ino lirih ketika dengan pelan Gaara meletakkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur mereka.

"Jadi, haruskah aku mengatakannya juga?" tanya Gaara dengan wajah makin mendekat ke wajah Ino.

"Aku hanya ingin penegasan, sebuah kepastian darimu, tapi kalau kau keberatan…." Kata-kata Ino terputus.

Ciuman Gaara telah kembali membungkamnya. Ketika Gaara melepaskan ciuman itu, ia berbisik di telinga Ino, "Aku mencintaimu, Ino Yamanaka. Sangat mencintaimu."

Ino terbeliak. Ia tak percaya Gaara akhirnya mengatakannya.

"Bisakah kau mengulanginya?" pinta Ino.

"Apakah kata-kata itu harus berkali-kali diucapkan?" Gaara menarik wajahnya menjauh dari Ino. Ino bisa melihat wajah Gaara sudah memerah menyaingi warna rambutnya. Benar-benar menggemaskan.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan kalau aku tak salah dengar," ucap Ino lalu duduk.

"Baiklah, apa boleh buat. Aku memang sangat mencintaimu, Ino," ucap Gaara tulus. Senyumnya jelas terlihat, dan bukan senyum tipis yang sekilas saja. Bukan pula senyum pura-pura. Ino bisa melihatnya di mata _jade_ Gaara yang teduh. Ada cinta di sana. Untuknya.

Ino merangkul Gaara erat.

"Akhirnya… aku bisa mendengarnya. Kuharap ini bukan mimpi. Maukah kau meyakinkan aku kalau ini bukan mimpi?" pinta Ino kemudian melepaskan rangkulannya. Menatap Gaara lekat-lekat dan sangat dekat. Gaara tampak sangat mempesona.

Gaara mengangguk. Diciumnya kening Ino lembut. Dan ciuman itu pun turun ke pipi, telinga, dagu, dan kemudian bibir Ino yang indah sementara tangannya mulai bergerak perlahan melepaskan kancing baju Ino.

Akhirnya malam itu menjadi malam pertama buat Ino dan Gaara. Cinta menemukan jalan bagi keduanya untuk bersatu. Dinding-dinding ruangan dan semua yang ada di kamar itu seolah menjadi saksi bisu bertemunya kedua anak manusia yang saling mencintai setelah melewati cobaan yang panjang dan melelahkan.

**^_^ === ****tapi masih bersambung===^_^**

A/N : di chap ini terasa 'M' nya kan, hehehehehe *senyum-senyum mesum* ~dilempari kwali bocor ama readers* :D


	6. EPILOG

Disklaimer : Do u think I still want to do this stuff if I own Naruto? Hmmm…

GENRE : Romance (?)

Rate : **T to M**

Summary : what is something beneath your consciousness...?

WARNING : OOC, Gaje, Abal, yeach u've been warned

**Inspired by 'All the Matter of State' (English FF pairing Gaa-Ino)**

Dan sekali lagi saya warning bahwa semua ini adalah fanfic, banyak hal yang nggak sesuai dengan versi canon-nya, so I beg whoever read it to understand …

^^..thanks..^^

- enjoy -

**CHAPTER 6** (Epilog)

Gaara sekuat tenaga menahan emosinya ketika ia mendengar kata demi kata keluar dari mulut Baki-sensei, ketua Dewan Tua yang ikut serta mengiringi kepergiannya ke Amegakure.

"Jadi, saya pikir tidak ada buruknya menerima tawaran dari mereka, Kazekage-sama. Pernikahan Anda dengan putri Kiminari-sama, pasti akan sangat membantu untuk meningkatkan hubungan baik Ame dengan Suna," ujar Baki-sensei yakin.

Gaara hanya diam. Sedari tadi ia hanya diam saja mendengarkan gurunya itu berbicara. Telinganya terasa panas. Kalau saja ia tak ingat ia sedang berada di luar Suna, ia pasti sudah meledak. Bagaimana tidak, ia diminta untuk melakukan pernikahan politik lagi. Memangnya dia itu apa? Mesin pernikahan?

"Tetapi saya sudah beristri, Baki-sensei. Anda tidak lupa bukan?" Gaara menatap tajam pada orang tua yang duduk di hadapannya.

"Tentu saja saya ingat, Kazekage-sama. Tetapi itu bukan masalah. Seorang Kage berhak memiliki lebih dari satu pendamping," jawab Baki-sensei dengan tenangnya.

"Saya tidak bisa menerima pernikahan ini," tukas Gaara menahan marah.

"Kenapa? Saya rasa putri Kaminari-sama tak kalah menarik dengan Ino-sama. Dan sama saja bukan, seperti saat Anda melakukan pernikahan dengan Ino-sama dulu juga merupakan pernikahan politik," heran Baki-sensei.

"Karena saya sudah merasa cukup dengan Ino. Dan perlu Anda tahu Baki-sensei, saya sangat mencintai Ino. Jadi, saya tidak akan pernah menikah lagi dengan wanita lain , apapun alasannya!" putus Gaara sembari berdiri. Ia benar-benar ingin Baki-sensei menghilang dari hadapannya. Ia benar-benar muak pada orang tua tak berhati itu.

Baki-sensei terbeliak. Ia sedikit tak percaya bahwa yang baru saja berkata adalah Kazekage yang dikenalnya sebagai seorang yang sangat dingin. Alhasil ia hanya bisa termangu diam.

"Kalau sudah tak ada perlu lain lagi, Anda bisa meninggalkan kamar saya!" Gaara setengah mengusir Baki-sensei.

Baki-sensei mau tak mau mengangguk. Berdiri lalu perlahan berjalan keluar meninggalkan Gaara yang berdiri kaku.

"Kaminari-sama, maaf sekali tapi saya tidak bisa menerima tawaran terhormat dari Anda," ucap Gaara ketika Kaminari-sama menemuinya keesokan harinya.

"Mengapa, Kazekage-sama? Apa ada yang salah dengan putri saya?" Kaminari-sama tampak terkejut.

Gaara menggeleng.

"Tidak ada. Hanya saja, saya tidak bisa menikah lagi."

"Tetapi putri saya sangat menyukai Anda, Kazekage-sama. Dia rela menjadi istri kedua Anda," ucap Kaminari-sama.

"Tetapi saya tidak bisa melakukan itu. Saya sangat mencintai istri saya dan saya tak akan menikah lagi dengan wanita lain dengan alasan apapun. Saya harap Anda mengerti," terang Gaara dengan sangat tegas.

Kaminari-sama sedikit terbeliak mendengar ucapan panjang Gaara. Ia seperti tak percaya. Karena menurut kabar yang ia dengar Kazekage Kelima adalah seorang pria muda yang dingin, tetapi kini dengan jelas dilihatnya bahwa sepasang mata hijau pemuda di hadapannya itu hangat dan dipenuhi cinta. Ia tersentuh.

"Sangat disayangkan pernikahan ini tidak bisa dilangsungkan, Kazekage-sama. Tetapi saya bisa mengerti. Saya kagum pada Anda. Istri Anda pasti merupakan wanita paling beruntung bisa begitu dicintai oleh Anda," ujar Kaminari-sama tulus.

Gaara tersenyum tipis. Ia menghargai ketulusan Kaminari-sama. Dan ia pun jadi teringat Ino dan betapa ia ingin segera meninggalkan Amegakure, kembali ke Suna dan segera bertemu dengan istrinya itu.

Ada rasa yang sulit diungkapkan Gaara ketika ia kembali ke Suna dan tiba di rumahnya setelah seminggu meninggalkannya. Terlebih saat ia melihat Ino.

"Gaara...!" seru Ino sebelum kemudian menghambur ke pelukan Gaara yang segera memeluknya dengan erat.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu," ucap Ino sambil mendongak menatap Gaara. Tangannya perlahan menyusuri tulang pipi Gaara yang kokoh. Mata birunya berkaca-kaca bisa kembali melihat suaminya itu tak berkurang satu apapun.

Gaara menangkap kedua tangan Ino dan kemudian mencium tangan itu dengan lembut. Ditatapnya Ino dengan sayang, dan berikutnya ia pun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah cantik istrinya itu. Merasakan kembali lembut bibirnya. Gaara seolah merasakan kehangatan yang merasuk hingga ke tulang sumsumnya.

"Gaara, aku mau mengatakan sesuatu padamu," ucap Ino suatu pagi ketika mereka berdua usai sarapan.

Gaara yang tengah bersiap hendak berangkat ke kantor, menoleh dan menatap istrinya itu.

"Ya, ada apa Ino?"

"Ini sebuah verita yang kurasa cukup mengejutkan. Dan kupikir sangat menyenangkan… yah, mungkin tidak terlalu sih. Tapi kurasa ini verita baik," ujar Ino agak berbelit-belit.

"Apa itu?" Gaara heran.

"Ehm… aku… aku positif hamil," ucap Ino dengan muka bersemu merah, meski ia menyunggingkan senyum.

Tetapi senyum di bibir Ino tak urung memudar ketika didapatinya ekspresi Gaara yang sama sekali di luar dugaan.

"Apa? Kau hamil?" Gaara tampak sangat terkejut dan tidak senang.

"Begitulah. Kenapa kau begitu kaget, Gaara? Itu kan wajar mengingat kita telah cukup sering ….. Er, yah itu…," Ino menggigit bibir.

"Aku tahu.. tapi… aku tak menyangka secepat ini," balas Gaara agak kikuk.

"Apa kau tidak senang dengan kehamilanku?" tanya Ino ingin tahu.

"Bukannya begitu, hanya saja.. aku tidak siap."

Ino terbeliak mendengar ucapan Gaara itu.

"Apa maksudmu, Gaara?"

"Aku takut terjadi sesuatu yang tak diinginkan karena kehamilanmu, Ino," jawab Gaara sambil membelai lembut pipi Ino.

Ino tersenyum.

"Gaara, aku akan baik-baik saja. Menjadi seorang ibu adalah kodrat seorang wanita setelah ia menjadi seorang istri. Kau tahu, adalah sebuah kebahagiaan besar bagiku bisa mengandung putramu," tutur Ino.

"Tapi aku masih belum siap menjadi seorang ayah," dalih Gaara.

"Aku percaya kau pasti akan jadi seorang ayah yang baik, Gaara. I love you," Ino berjinjit sedikit untuk mengecup bibir suaminya itu.

Untuk sesaat mereka berdua kembali berciuman dengan hangat sebagaimana mereka melakukannya sebelum-sebelumnya.

"I love you too, Ino. Kuharap kau akan tetap berlaku sama meskipun dia nanti sudah lahir," bisik Gaara di telinga Ino.

Ino melepaskan pelukannya. Ditatapnya Gaara dengan tatapan sedikit geli.

"Ah, kau cemburu rupanya ya? Tentu saja aku akan tetap dan bahkan makin sayang padamu Gaara. Our love will be till the end, right?"

Gaara tersenyum tipis. Entah kenapa jauh dalam hatinya ia masih meragukan kehadiran calon putra mereka. Ia tahu bagaimana proses kehamilan dan melahirkan. Ibunya meninggal saat melahirkannya, jadi ia tahu benar resiko yang ditanggung Ino saat akan melahirkan lagi. ia tak mau membayangkan hal buruk itu, namun kecintaannya pada istrinya itu mau tak mau membuatnya khawatir.

Namun Gaara tak bisa mencegahnya, Ino tampak begitu bahagia akan kehamilannya.

Ada pemandangan yang cukup menarik kalau tak boleh dikatakan menggelikan di depan ruang bersalin rumah sakit Suna pagi itu. Pasalnya sang Kazekage yang biasanya selalu tampak tenang dan datar-datar saja, kali itu tampak sangat gelisah dan berjalan mondar-mondir, balik sana balik sini di depan ruang berslin dimana sang istri sedang dalam proses melahirkan putra pertama mereka.

Temari dan Kanurou yang ikut datang ke rumah sakit, hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat sikap tak biasa adik bungsunya itu.

"Tenanglah, Gaara. Ino-chan akan baik-baik saja. Dia kan kunoichi yang tangguh!" tukas Kankurou yang sudah tak tahan melihat Gaara yang mondar-mandir seperti setrika.

"…" Gaara tak menyahut apapun. Hanya matanya kembali melongok lewat jendela kecil di pintu yang memungkinkan ia melongok ke dalam, melihat istrinya tengah berjuang melahirkan putra mereka.

Belum pernah Gaara merasa begitu sangat khawatir sebelumnya. Kali ini ia sangat cemas luar biasa. Ia takut sekali jika Ino terluka dan…

Gaara menggeleng, mengenyahkan bayangan buruk itu dari pikirannya. _Kami_, _berilah kemudahan untuk istriku. Lindungilah dia!_

Waktu terasa begitu lambat. Begitulah yang dirasakan Gaara. Tak kunjung pintu di hadapannya terbuka. Atau setidaknya terdengar suara tangis bayi yang mengindikasikan usainya perjuangan Ino.

Ketegangan Gaara akhirnya mengendur begitu terdengar olehnya suara nyaring tangisan bayi. Temari dan Kankurou pun bernapas lega. Mereka berdua ikut berdiri.

Pintu terbuka dan Gaara langsung menghadang Nenek Chiyo.

"Bagaimana keadaan Ino, Nenek Chiyo?" tanyanya penuh kekhawatiran.

Nenek Chiyo tersenyum melihat sikap tegang sang Kazekage muda itu.

"Syukurlah persalinan berjalan lancar, Kazekage-sama. Ibu dan bayi sehat dan selamat. Selamat saya ucapkan, bayi kalian laki-laki dan sangat tampan," ujar Nenek Chiyo sambil menepuk pundak Gaara.

"Terima kasih, Nenek Chiyo." Gaara mengangguk sekilas lalu segera bergegas masuk ke dalam ruangan di mana Ino berbaring.

"Ino, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Gaara begitu dilihatnya Ino yang berbaring tampak lemah dan sedikit pucat. Dalam gendongannya ada bayi yang baru saja ia lahirkan. Terbuntal hangat dalam selimut biru lembut.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Gaara. Lihatlah putra kita. Dia mirip sekali denganmu," ucap Ino sambil mengangsurkan bayi dalam gendongannya.

Gaara tampak ragu. Tapi ia kemudian menerimanya. Temari dan Kankurou yang sedari tadi diam, ikut melongok untuk melihat wajah bayi dalam gendongan Gaara.

Bayi itu begitu tampan. Rambutnya merah bata seperti Gaara. Kulitnya putih bersih seperti Ino dengan mata yang biru jernih, mata Ino pula. Selebihnya, vivir dan hidungnya mirip sekali dengan Gaara.

Gaara perlahan tersenyum ketika bayi itu menggeliat pelan dalam gendongannya. Ada sebuah rasa yang menyejukkan mengaliri setiap pembuluh darahnya yang semula meregang tegang.

"Waah, lihat Gaara. Dia begitu tampan ya? Perpaduan kalian berdua. Ia pasti akan jadi shinobi yang hebat nantinya. Selamat ya?" puji Temari menoleh pada Ino dan Gaara bergantian

"Selamat ya Ino-chan. Selamat _otoutou_! Kau resmi jadi ayah sekarang!" ucap Kankurou riang.

"Terima kasih, Temari-nee, Kankurou-nii," sahut Ino dengan senyum lebar.

"Jadi, namanya siapa Gaara?" tanya Kankurou kemudian.

Gaara mengalihkan pandangannya dari sang bayi. Menoleh kepada istrinya.

"Menurutmu siapa namanya, Ino?"

"Aku ingin kau yang memberinya nama, Gaara," kata Ino lembut.

"Aku tak pandai memberi nama," kilah Gaara.

"Bagaimana kalau kita beri nama Sabaku no Gaara Junior?" usul Kankurou.

Bletak! Dengan mulus kepala Kankurou menjadi korban jitakan Temari yang gusar.

"Kau pikir apa itu pakai junior-junior eh Kankurou-baka!"

"Hei! Aku kan cuman usul. Kenapa kau yang marah sih?" Kankurou bersungut-sungut sambil mengelus kepalanya.

Ino mau tak mau merasa geli juga melihat tingkah Kankurou dan Temari yang terkadang memang seperti anak kecil yang menggelikan.

"Jadi, sekarang siapa namanya?" Temari bertanya. Lebih pada Gaara dan Ino tentunya. Ia tahu benar Kankurou hanya akan memberi nama yang konyol.

"…"

"…."

Ino dan Gaara sama-sama terdiam.

….

"Ehm!" Gaara berdehem, "aku pikir aku akan memberinya nama Sabaku no Kiseki."

In o tersenyum dan menyentuh lengan Gaara dengan lembut. Ia mengangguk.

"Kiseki, keajaiban.. Keajaiban Sabaku. Nama yang indah, Gaara," ucap Ino dengan mata berbinar.

Gaara tersenyum. Dikecupnya kening Ino dengan lembut.

"Karena kehadirannya merupakan keajaiban kedua dalam hidupku. Setelah kamu Ino," bisik Gaara begitu dekat di telinga Ino.

Ino tersenyum.

"Ehem!" Kankurou berdehem melihat kemesraan pasangan muda yang baru saja dikaruniai putra itu. Temari menyenggol tulang rusuknya keras. Kankurou mendelik. Temari balas mendelik sebelum menyeret Kankurou keluar dari ruangan itu.

Ino dan Gaara saling pandang sekilas melihat tingkah mereka.

"Terima kasih, Gaara," ucap Ino.

"Seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih, Ino. Kau yang meyakinkan aku. Menjadi cahaya dalam hidupku. Terima kasih." Tangan Gaara yang bebas meraih kembali tangan Ino dan menggenggamnya erat. Sementara tangan lainnya menggendong bayi mungil mereka.

_Kami-sama, arigatou._ Gaara dan Ino sama-sama berucap dalam hati masing-masing dengan penuh rasa syukur. Bahwa kebahagian tetap berpihak pada mereka. Dan cinta akhirnya mereka miliki dengan seutuhnya. Ya, C.I.N.T.A.

**== akhirnya SELESAI juga ==**

**^^ The End ^^**

**A/N : gomen kalo chapter ini ternyata epilog gaje….. Hehe, memang sudah kurencanakan. Setelah ending chapter 5 yang bahagia ditutup dengan epilog ini. Gaje bin abal lagi nyinet banget yach? Gomen lah…**

**Next, aku ucapin banyak terima kasih yang tak terhingga buat para reader and reviewer yang sudah setia mengikuti ff gaje ini.**

**Review kalian membuatku tak menyerah untuk membuat ff. Membuatku kian semangat dengan pairing tak lazim ini. Yosh! Gaa-Ino!**

***nyodorin kacang segala rasa Bertie Botts dan sekantong coklat kodok serta kue mochi en dorayaki ke readers***

**:D**

**arigatou gozaimasu, minna-saan**


End file.
